Strange Fate
by Irulanna
Summary: [SessKag] Completed. After being replaced by Kikyou, Kagome goes off on her own to search for shards. Throw Sesshoumaru and fate's twisted sense of humor into the mix and you get....my fic! Enjoy! R&R please.
1. Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Co.  
  
Strange Fate  
  
Chapter 1  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Kagome Higurashi sat uncharacteristically quiet in front of a crackling fire. She watched as the yellow-orange flames licked at and danced around each other; a beautiful ballet seldom appreciated.  
  
Her eyes wandered from the flames to her friends who sat in a slightly scattered circle around the warm blaze. Miroku was dozing, leaning on his staff for support while Sango was curled up sleeping nearby with Kirara nestled in her arms. Kagome absently looked down at Shippo in her lap, stroking his reddish hair back tenderly, not wanting to wake her adopted kit.  
  
A soft chuckle drifted into Kagome's ears, inwardly making her cringe. Her honey-brown eyes shifted to the right, focusing on the shadows slightly beyond the reach of the firelight.  
  
Inuyasha was propped up against a tree, Kikyou wrapped in his arms. He inclined his head slightly, whispering something in her ear. She laughed quietly, the grating sound like nails down a chalkboard. Kagome focused on the fire once more, musing over her last four years spent in the Feudal Era.  
  
When she had arrived here as a young schoolgirl, Kagome could now look back and say she had been naïve about a lot of things. She realized that couldn't take on the world by herself, and that she couldn't save someone who didn't want to be saved. Inuyasha had been her first love, but Kagome soon realized that he would never return that love. His heart still belonged to Kikyou, no matter how many times she betrayed him, or attempted to drag him to hell.  
  
As time passed, Kagome had come to terms with how poor she was doing in school, and although finding the shards were important, her education was also important. Much to Inuyasha's resentment, Kagome had begun spending more time at home, trying to play catch-up with her schoolwork, only crossing time to search for shards on the weekends.  
  
Consequently that was why Kikyou was traveling with them now. Kagome didn't know what bargain the two had struck to form this alliance but it was clear to all, Kikyou had taken Kagome's place as the 'shard detector'.  
  
Inuyasha had even gone so far as to tell Kagome that she wasn't needed anymore.and that she could go home for good and study all she wanted. Little did he know at that point in her life, Kagome had graduated high school with honors, and had put college on hold to come back to the Feudal Era to help wrap up this whole business with Naraku and the shards.  
  
But, no matter, even if Inuyasha and Kikyou didn't want her or need her, she always had Sango and Miroku to fall back on. They had stuck by her with every decision she had made, and Kagome could not possibly express how much she appreciated that.  
  
Although, just recently Kagome had made a decision that would change everything, and she wasn't sure even Sango and Miroku would understand. Kagome had chosen that infamous path less traveled, and would begin searching for Shikon shards on her own. She would prove herself to Inuyasha once and for all. She would prove that she was strong, intelligent, and that she wasn't just a worthless copy of the woman he loved. She would finish the goddamned jewel on her own, even if it killed her.  
  
Kagome had decided that she would leave tonight after everyone had fallen asleep. She shifted Shippo so that she could lie down without waking him and began to feign sleep, quietly waiting for the sounds of Inuyasha and Kikyou's murmurs to fade away into slumber.  
  
After about an hour and a half by Kagome's watch, Inuyasha and Kikyou finally fell asleep. She sat up slowly, casting a glance around her group, ensuring that everyone was fast asleep before standing up,  
  
Kagome carefully gathered Shippo in her arms, slightly concerned that he might wake up and start talking, but the kit was still snoring softly even with all her activity. She made her way to a nearby bush, where she had placed, or rather hid her pack earlier on for easy access. Kagome cast one more glance back at the group, fingering the fragment of Shikon that hung around her neck absently.  
  
"Goodbye." She whispered softly, slowly turning around, fading into the shadowy forest, beginning a journey of her own, and letting fate lead the way. 


	2. Discoveries and Near Death Experiences

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Co.  
  
Strange Fate  
  
Chapter 2  
  
AN: Thank you to those of you who reviewed, your thoughts and encouragement were much appreciated. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R...let me know how I'm doing.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
An irritating buzz filled his ears. Inuyasha twitched the appendages in a futile attempt to chase the annoyance away. Silence occupied the air momentarily, and he slowly started to drift back into a dream until...  
  
Bzzzzzzzzzz  
  
He cracked open an eye, attempting to focus and find the offender who seemed intent on keeping him up. He watched as a fat little honeybee audaciously dive-bombed him once more before making a break for a nearby flower. With a grunt, he stretched, finally managing to get both eyes open.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at Kikyou, who was curled up sleeping comfortably in his lap. He gently moved her, laying her down in the grass before standing and moving towards the rest of the group. Miroku and Sango sat together, speaking quietly to each other. Inuyasha looked around for Kagome and the runt Shippo, but found they were missing.  
  
"Oi! Where's Kagome?" he asked, plopping down on the ground, looking around for that instant ramen that she always made for breakfast. There was none.  
  
Miroku took a drink of tea before clearing his throat and speaking to the grouchy hanyou. "She has left Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha arched an eyebrow. "I gathered that." He said irritably. "Where did she go? And why didn't she cook breakfast before she left?"  
  
Miroku laughed uneasily. "Inuyasha-"  
  
"I'll bet she went to go take another bath." He interrupted, crossing his arms. "Cleaning yourself that much can't be a healthy habit."  
  
Sango narrowed her eyes, standing with her hands on her hips. "She's gone Inuyasha! Probably for good! Why can't you get that through your thick skull?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at Sango, sniffing the air slightly, finally paying attention to his God-given senses. Kagome's scent lingered in the clearing, but scarcely. Actually, it was almost barely discernible; she had been gone for some time. He stood, eyeing up the monk and exterminator with an assessing gaze.  
  
"You know where she went, don't you." Inuyasha said without a doubt.  
  
"No, we don't." Sango said, sitting down with a huff.  
  
"But we do know that she took all of her belongings, Shippo," he paused, looking at Inuyasha pensively. "And the Shikon no Tama."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?"  
  
Inuyasha's voice resounded through the forest, loud enough to wake the dead - which in fact it did.  
  
"What is going on?"  
  
All heads turned to the priestess Kikyou who was making her way towards them. She barely spared Miroku and Sango a glance before she wound her arm through Inuyasha's, looking up at him with a reserved expression.  
  
"Kagome left with the jewel shards." Inuyasha said moodily.  
  
Kikyou's detached gaze fixed on Miroku and Sango. "Well then, we'll just have to hunt her down and take our shards back, now wont we." She said, a menacing tone to her voice that Inuyasha seemed to fail to notice.  
  
Sango and Miroku exchanged glances, knowing that Kikyou meant it when she said hunt. Suddenly, they were afraid for their friend for an entirely different reason than before.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
"I don't understand Okaa-san," Shippo said as they bathed in a secluded hot spring, waiting patiently as Kagome lathered up his mangy hair with some shampoo. "Why did we have to leave Sango and Miroku? Couldn't they have come with us?"  
  
Kagome began rinsing his hair, taking care not to get any suds in his eyes. "They are safer with Inuyasha, Shippo. Besides," she said with a sigh. "This is something I have to do on my own."  
  
Shippo turned around, looking at Kagome with a grin. "Well at least I don't have to worry about Inuyasha tormenting me anymore." He splashed around in the water happily. "It's just me and you now, Okaa- san! Our own adventure!"  
  
Kagome smiled, dunking under the water to wash the shampoo out of her own hair before getting out. As she toweled herself off, she noticed Shippo streaking about along the shore, getting dirty again in a matter of moments. Kagome groaned with a smile.  
  
' I guess children will be children no matter what species.' She thought faintly, pulling an outfit out of her book bag.  
  
As Kagome had changed over the years, so had her style of dress. Running around the forests in a little school uniform hadn't been practical for long. Normally she would wear jeans and sweaters in the winter months with a comfortable pair of sneakers.  
  
But being that it was summer, she sported shorts, jean and cloth, with simple tank tops and usually had on a light pair of canvas shoes. Tying her now nearly waist-length ebony hair into a ponytail, she packed up their things, ready to move on.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Sesshoumaru's gaze traveled slowly across the fields, trying to find any hints of trouble brewing in his lands. The wind picked up slightly, sending an array of scents through his heightened sensory system. All but two he dismissed. The two scents in question were familiar, and were out of place here in the west. Narrowing his eyes he began tracking them, his curiosity aroused.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Kagome and Shippo had been traveling for a few hours without encountering any jewel shards.  
  
"Jeeze," Shippo said, squinting his eyes against the intense mid-afternoon sun. "I think Inuyasha was bad luck, or good luck or something." Kagome caught a glimpse of Shippo in her peripheral vision as she walked. He was perched comfortably on her book bag munching on some potato chips, giving her a thoughtful look.  
  
"Why's that?" Kagome asked curiously.  
  
"Because, when we were with him, it's like the youkai never stopped attacking us."  
  
Kagome's lips set in a grim line. "I know what you mean, Shippo."  
  
She did have to admit, it was odd. She couldn't sense any jewel shards, anywhere. She fiddled with the Shikon fragment around her neck, looking at it curiously. It was a little over halfway formed. There was no way Naraku could have almost half the jewel in his possession...could he?  
  
"Ka-Kagome..." Shippo said shakily, snapping her out of her musing. "Look." He whispered.  
  
Kagome looked up from the Shikon, her breath escaping from her lips involuntarily as she came to a halt, standing motionless like a deer in headlights. No matter how many times she had seen him over the years, the sight of him still took her breath away.  
  
He was tall and lithe, but well muscled, dressed in pristine white attire with bone plated armor. Brightly colored sashes and splatters of red sakura patterns adorned his outfit, while two swords were sheathed at his side in their scabbards. His hair was white like frost or tendrils of mist, and his eyes were like liquid gold.  
  
His skin was smooth and flawless, save for two maroon stripes that adorned each cheekbone, and a navy blue crescent moon on his forehead. He was beautiful and deadly, much like an oleander. Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands was definitely a force to be reckoned with, something Kagome had learned early on in her travels in this time.  
  
He regarded her coolly, his face revealing none of his thoughts, and his eyes never leaving hers.  
  
"What are you doing in my lands?" he asked in a voice that was like silk- wrapped steel. His gaze flicked around the clearing briefly, as he delicately sniffed the air, searching for a scent. His gaze rested on hers once more, a dark brow arching curiously. "And why are you lacking the company of my imprudent half-brother?"  
  
Kagome could have smacked herself. West. She had been traveling west without realizing it. She mentally cursed. Without warning Shippo began growling from her shoulder, bristling like a freaked out cat.  
  
"Shippo." She warned, her tone causing him to quiet down almost immediately. She set him down on the ground, taking a few steps towards the youkai lord.  
  
She met Sesshoumaru's gaze, her back straight, and her head high. She wouldn't back down from him. No fear. That would have to be her motto from now on. She didn't have anyone to hide behind anymore, and had the life of her kit to protect.  
  
"I apologize, Sesshoumaru-sama, I didn't realize that I had trespassed in your domain. As for Inuyasha, the reasons we are apart do not concern you." She said, a little shaky for her tastes, but it got her point across none the less.  
  
Sesshoumaru's lip lifted slightly in a silent snarl. Moving as fast as a striking snake, he appeared in front of her, his imposing form looming over Kagome. She looked up at him warily, but was proud of the fact that she held her ground. His hand shot out, wrapping around her throat, constricting her windpipe slightly.  
  
Kagome gagged, glaring daggers at the Western Lord while her fingernails drew blood from his wrists which she had instinctively gripped. Kagome suddenly didn't feel the ground anymore.  
  
Her feet dangled lifelessly above the earth as Sesshoumaru lifted her to his eye level.  
  
"You need to learn respect, wench." He growled, his intense gaze slowly melting away her resolve.  
  
"I give... respect...to those who...deserve it." Kagome bit out between gasping breaths, struggling to throw that little dig out before he succeeded in causing her to pass out.  
  
"Okaa-san!" Shippo cried, starting towards her.  
  
Kagome's eyes found her son, silently pleading with him not to intervene. The young kitsune knew not to disobey his mother, and looked on helplessly.  
  
Dark spots danced in front of Kagome's eyes as everything slowly started to fade out. 'No...' Kagome thought. 'Not like this...I can't die like this.'  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
Sesshoumaru's grip around Kagome's neck reduced significantly, allowing her finally breathe again. He lowered her down so that her feet were touching the ground, and slowly released his grip, his eyes never leaving hers.  
  
Kagome coughed shortly, looking towards the direction from which the voice had come. When she saw who the owner was, she broke out into a grin.  
  
"Hey you." Kagome said with a laugh, watching as the figure broke out into a run towards her. 


	3. Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.  
  
Strange Fate  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Through countless meetings with Inuyasha's half-brother Sesshoumaru, Kagome had come to know his young ward, Rin. At their first meeting when the child had been no more than five or six years old, Rin had taken an immediate liking to the older girl.  
  
As the brothers clashed, Rin would stay by Kagome's side, incessantly chattering as if there was merely a small skirmish occurring instead of a bloodthirsty confrontation between siblings.  
  
And after all was said and done, and the dust had settled, she would bid farewell and depart with Sesshoumaru as if nothing had happened.  
  
From that time on, during the short encounters they had with each other through out the years, Rin would fill the void that lingered from their last parting, telling Kagome about Sesshoumaru's battles, Jaken's horrible cooking, and her own mini adventures that she had along the way. Rin was the kid sister she never had, and she enjoyed the short time they would spend together.  
  
The last time Kagome had seen Rin had to have been at least a year ago though. With things being so hectic with the shards, and Inuyasha hell-bent on avoiding his half-brother, Kagome hadn't had the chance to meet up with the little girl.  
  
Right now though, that little girl wasn't so little anymore. She was dressed in a pretty lavender yukata, her hair in a casual bun instead of hanging loose with that miniature pony tail bobbing around on the side.  
  
She had grown by a head or so, and had a full set of adult teeth, no longer possessing that adorable gap-toothed grin. None the less, her smile was beaming as she launched herself into Kagome's arms.  
  
"Onee-chan!" she laughed, bear-hugging Kagome to the best of her ability.  
  
"Rin-chan! It's good to see you again." she said, returning the hug warmly. After a moment, she held the girl an arms length away, looking her over. "You've grown up." Kagome said with a smile.  
  
Rin puffed herself up, hands on her narrow hips. "I'm nine years old now, Nee-chan. I'm almost an adult." She said with a haughty look that she could have only mimicked from Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagome grinned, noticing that she no longer spoke of herself in the third person. She tucked a stray lock of her mahogany colored hair behind the child's ear before standing up. "Yes, Rin-chan, you are almost an adult."  
  
Rin paused a moment in her jubilation, looking from Sesshoumaru to Kagome. "What were you and Sesshoumaru-sama doing, Nee-chan?" she asked tentatively.  
  
Kagome looked down at the girl, who wasn't as stupid as many thought her to be. Deducing that Rin had seen the encounter, yet not to the extent Shippo had, Kagome decided to play everything off.  
  
Besides, Sesshoumaru, like it or not, was her father figure...and no one wanted to see their father as the bad guy. Kagome cast a quick glance back at the taiyoukai before speaking.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama and I were... wrestling." She said steadily, turning to face the demon lord slightly. She caught his cold gaze, narrowing her eyes in return. "Weren't we."  
  
Possessed by Kami-knows what, Kagome decided to emphasize the statement by playfully punching him on the bicep, earning her a withering look and a low growl.  
  
Rin giggled, unaware of the animosity that passed between the two.  
  
"Okaa-san?"  
  
Kagome looked towards the small kitsune creeping out from behind a shrub. She smiled. "Shippo, come here. You remember Rin don't you?"  
  
Shippo nodded as he faced the human child, his gaze wandering up to Sesshoumaru warily.  
  
Rin regarded the fox child momentarily before speaking with a slight smile. "Want to play?" she asked shyly.  
  
Shippo's attention turned to Rin, contemplating a moment before looking to Kagome for permission. Kagome nodded, and the two children took off, quickly initiating a game of tag.  
  
"Answer my question."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, turning to look at Sesshoumaru. He stood motionless, looking down his nose at her as if she were vermin. Kagome wanted to do nothing more than slap that impassive mask right off his pretty little face, but her better judgment advised against it.  
  
"What question is that, Sesshoumaru-sama?" She asked derisively.  
  
Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes a fraction of an inch, willing himself to be patient with the wretched ningen. "Inuyasha." He said slowly. "Where is he?"  
  
"Oh, that question!" Kagome said theatrically, trying to get a rise out of the youkai. When he didn't respond, Kagome placed her hands on her hips, eyeing him up critically. "Would you like some help removing that stick from your ass Sesshoumaru?"  
  
Sesshoumaru growled. He didn't know what a stick being anywhere had to do with anything but he had the feeling she had just made a joke at his expense. He faked a lunge at her, causing Kagome to react by jumping back, but instead of landing on her feet, her butt took the brunt of the fall.  
  
She looked up at Sesshoumaru irritably as she pushed herself up to a standing position, nonchalantly rubbing her sore rump.  
  
"Answer me." He said, well, basically commanded.  
  
Kagome knew she had pushed the demon lord's patience to its limit, and figured she should swallow her pride and comply before he decided to take his claws to her throat again.  
  
"Alright, alright." Kagome mumbled. "I'm no longer traveling with Inuyasha. So in all honesty I don't know where he is." She thought a moment. "Well, actually, being that I took the Shikon no Tama with me, your half-brother is probably following my scent. If you wait around here for a little while longer he's bound to just fall right into your...er, um.........hand"  
  
Kagome's face reddened. 'Great use of the cliché Kagome.........would you like to insult him a little more? I'm sure you could get another jab in before he just totally goes berserk and tears you in half.'  
  
"Uh, sorry." She mumbled.  
  
Sesshoumaru either didn't care about or didn't acknowledge her apology. His eyes held hers, revealing nothing.  
  
"You go wandering around these lands without your protector? Foolish girl." He said laconically, turning his attention to the children as they played. "You and your kit will no doubt be dead by nightfall."  
  
Kagome's pride took that shot hard. 'Just like his brother...' she thought sourly. Kagome moved so that she was standing in front of him again, looking up at him although his attention was still focused on the children, purposely ignoring her.  
  
"Thank you for your 'concern' Sesshoumaru-sama, but my kit and I will be just fine." She said, turning and walking away from the infuriating creature to retrieve Shippo so that they could be on their way before Inuyasha caught up with them.  
  
"Shippo, we're leaving." Kagome said, kneeling down to the children's level. Shippo hopped up on Kagome's shoulder while Rin stood looking at her adopted sister with a gentle understanding smile.  
  
"We will see each other again soon, wont we Onee-chan?" Rin asked hopefully.  
  
Kagome smiled, smoothing her hair back gently. "Of course, Rin-chan. We will see each other again very soon."  
  
"Promise?" she asked, fiddling with the sleeves of her garment.  
  
Kagome nodded, hoping that she would be able to keep her promise. "Shippo and I promise to try and see you again very soon, Rin."  
  
Rin smiled, hugging Kagome briefly, and waving to Shippo as she retreated to Sesshoumaru's form.  
  
Kagome cast one look back at the Western Lord before turning around completely, heading towards the edge of the clearing.  
  
Just as they were about to step into the dense forest, a chill ran through Kagome's body. She paused, taking a step back. Shippo must have felt it, for he too was rigid on her shoulder.  
  
"Okaa-san...I don't like this." Shippo said quietly. Kagome took another step back. There was something in the forest. Something very bad.  
  
Suddenly, an inhuman shriek came from the woods. The sound was so eerie that it could turn blood to ice water. A crash resounded a ways back in the shadowy stillness, as another cry reached Kagome's ears.  
  
Kagome hadn't realized she had been backing up until she caught a glimpse of Sesshoumaru's white clothing out of the corner of her eye. She felt Rin's tiny hand grip hers tightly, as the little girl moved closer to her side.  
  
Another crash and a howl this time made it clear that the thing was headed their way.  
  
All of a sudden two red orbs appeared less than five hundred feet away from the edge of the clearing, burning like coals from the fiery depths of hell. The beast shrieked once more before charging towards them.  
  
Sesshoumaru drew Toukijin stepping in front of Kagome and the children, ready for battle.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
AN: Once again, thanks for reviewing everyone. To those of you who review this chapter, let me know how the interaction went between Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Kagome. Keep in mind, everyone's a little older, a little wiser.........well some people are. Anyway, I'm not really sure if it was convincing or not. Enjoy! And as always R&R please.  
  
* sesshyangel * Thanks for the insightful review, much appreciated. Sorry for your confusion, I hope this chapter cleared things up.  
  
* Katana-kun * I'm all for Sess/Kag pairings. They make a much more dynamic couple ne?  
  
*chibi child* You were right! You win...hmm, a nice shiny paperclip.  
  
Sound good? Okay, maybe not. Well....the kleptomaniacs sure enjoy them. 


	4. Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Co.  
  
Strange Fate  
  
Chapter 4  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Just as Sesshoumaru had drawn his sword, the creature had appeared, roaring out of the forest. It was a large oni, as fearsome and foul-smelling as they come. His brown hide was caked with mud and grime, as was his mane of ginger colored hair. Large stained tusks protruded from his mouth, saliva flowing down their lengths. Kagome's lip curled in distaste as she instinctively picked Rin up, moving further away from Sesshoumaru and the ogre.  
  
The two combatants eyed each other up, Sesshoumaru stock still where as the ogre shifted its hulking weight from foot to foot as if it was impatient for the battle to begin.  
  
Without warning, the beast let out an enraged cry, charging towards Sesshoumaru. The demon lord launched himself in the air, easily dodging the attack while also wounding the oni in the process.  
  
Although its shoulder had a large bloody gash in it, the creature didn't lose much of a beat. It stumbled a little, still intent on its straight path.  
  
It was then that Kagome realized that she was in trouble. At first she had thought it was attacking Sesshoumaru. But she had been its intended target all along. The beast lumbered towards her awkwardly, howling in rage.  
  
Rin's hold around Kagome's neck tightened as she buried her head in Kagome's shoulder. "Shippo!" Kagome hollered. He nodded, knowing that he needed to provide a distraction.  
  
Kagome set Rin down momentarily so that she could grab her bow. Nocking an arrow and steadying her aim, she assessed her target, concentrating on allowing her miko energy to pour into the arrow.  
  
Shippo's electric blue foxfire exploded in front of the oni's face, causing it to falter for only a moment before continuing on.  
  
Closing her eyes briefly, Kagome focused with all her being, releasing the arrow. Her eyes shot open, watching the energy charged arrow hit its target. She had hit the oni square in the eye, and that should have done it. It should have purified the hell out of the damned creature; turned the thing to dust. The oni plucked the piece of wood out of its eye as if it were merely an annoyance.  
  
"Kuso." Kagome cursed softly, unsure of what had just happened. Stowing her bow before picking Rin back up, she watched as the beast trudged towards them. Knowing she wouldn't be able to outrun it, Kagome thought fast, hoping this would work.  
  
Just before the ogre reached them, Kagome bolted between its legs, nimbly avoiding it's thrashing tail in the process, sprinting across the clearing as fast as she could with the extra weight of Rin in her arms.  
  
Shippo threw another blast of foxfire at the beast before returning to Kagome's side.  
  
She watched as Sesshoumaru slashed at the ogre a few times, seemingly trying to draw its attention away from them. He made a nice sized gash across it's face, which resulted in a horrific cry of pain from the oni.  
  
Rin yelped, hugging Kagome tighter. Unfortunately, Rin's shout returned the beast's attention to them. It whirled, using the full force of it's body weight to lash it's tail around, turning the appendage into a unavoidable, Skip-it (you all remember those right?) from hell. It was then that she saw it. A jewel shard. Sesshoumaru must have dislodged it slightly when he cut the oni's forehead open.  
  
'But why couldn't I sense it?' Kagome wondered faintly, watching as the tail swung towards her with a sense of dread gnawing at her gut.  
  
Kagome knew she wouldn't be able to get out of the way in time, so she braced for impact, shielding Rin from what would be the most traumatic point of the strike.  
  
With a cry of triumph, the beast's tail connected with Kagome's body, sending her airborne into the nearest tree trunk. She hit the wood with a sickening thud, the air rushing out of her lungs against her will.  
  
The last thing Kagome saw before darkness enveloped her was Rin hovering over her, the girl's brown eyes as wide as saucers as she looked down at her. "Onee-chan!" the little girl cried. It was then, that Kagome slowly began to drift away into the comforting velvety darkness.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
AN: Sorry this chapter is so short, but it's better than no update at all right? Anyway, thanks to those of you that reviewed. It makes me happy that so many of you are enjoying this story.  
  
* Flambeau-Willow * Hindsight it's great isn't it. That wouldn't have even occurred to me if you hadn't have made the comment. Thank you; I'll be adjusting my mental storyboard in order to work your concept in. 


	5. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Co.  
  
Strange Fate  
  
Chapter 5  
  
AN: This chapter is dedicated to INUGIRL and DarkTopaz. I thank you for your ever-present reviews/encouragement.  
  
Jeslyn-nighthawk - No I've never read that series. I hope I won't step on any toes with my title though.  
  
Alright, anyway, here's the next installment. Onward ho! I hope everyone enjoys and remember, please R&R.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Sesshoumaru approached the two figures on the ground. Rin was crouched over Inuyasha's former companion, who was lying crumpled on the soft grass.  
  
He had made short work of the irritating oni after its victory over the ningen had distracted it. Sesshoumaru looked down absently at the small jewel shard in his hand, pocketing it before reaching the two figures.  
  
His shadow fell over Rin, and she turned, looking up at him with a tear- stained face. "Sess-Sesshoumaru-sama, is she...is she...?" Rin questioned between hiccups, unable to say the word 'dead'.  
  
His hooded golden gaze moved to the battered human, traveling over her body slowly. It was faint, but he noticed the slight rise and fall of her chest; her breathing slightly labored. "She is alive." Sesshoumaru stated, turning around, fully intent on leaving the insolent girl lying there on the forest floor.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
He turned slightly, looking at Rin out of the corner of his eye. She stood next to the girl, unable to fully meet his gaze as she fiddled with the sleeves of her yukata. Her feet shifted slightly underneath her, scuffing ambiguous patterns into the earth, wanting a favor, yet not asking for it.  
  
The clearing was silent for what seemed forever as Sesshoumaru weighed his options. If he left the girl, Rin would pout for days, resenting his actions and rebelling against his commands. She had more and more frequently taken a liking to doing this when he ignored something that she deemed important. Granted, with swift punishment when they returned home, the problem would be solved, and the ningen would be forgotten about over time.  
  
On the other hand the wretched girl had risked her life protecting Rin. And without his noticing, the two had bonded over the years, forming a sisterly relationship. Kami knew Rin could use a familiar female presence at this point in her life.  
  
Being surrounded by male company all the time wasn't doing much for her femininity. She was more a tomboy than anything now. Besides, she was growing up quickly, and was more or less near that age when she would be experiencing changes that Sesshoumaru had dreaded explaining to her.  
  
Without another word, the taiyoukai strode over to the unconscious girl, picking her up off the ground and slinging her over his shoulder. Rin bent down and put on Kagome's back pack the way she had always seen her nee-chan wear it, knowing it was too important to leave behind. With that, a very pleased Rin and a perturbed demon lord began to leave, until a voice stopped them.  
  
"Hey! Where are you taking my Okaa-san?"  
  
Sesshoumaru turned, seeing the tiny fox looking up at him with anger in his eyes, trying his best to be brave. With each passing moment under the Western Lord's stare, Shippo's courage began to wither. Sesshoumaru turned his back on the kit, speaking quietly.  
  
"She is coming with me. You would be wise to follow suit."  
  
At that, he began walking away. Rin waited, looking back at Shippo, silently encouraging him to join. In a flash, Shippo was at Rin's side as they followed behind Sesshoumaru.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kagome drifted comfortably in unconsciousness. The obscurity of it all taking away her thoughts, troubles, and worries. There was though, a slight pain gnawing at her. It had started out as a slight irritation, but had grown into a prolonged ache. Kagome tried to push the pain away, intent on letting the darkness swallow her once again, but found it harder and harder to sink back down. She was beginning to notice more things than the pain. A brush of cool air on her skin, the sound of crickets, the smell of burning wood.  
  
Kagome forced her heavy-lidded eyes open, greeted by the inky night sky, clusters of stars filling her vision as the shadowy forms of tree limbs swayed above her in a gentle breeze. She turned her head to the left, towards the firelight. Rin and Shippo were sleeping soundly, both snuggled under a fur pelt. Her eyes shifted to the tiny toad youkai, who she recognized as Sesshoumaru's retainer, Jaken. He was sprawled, spread eagle on a boulder, snoring noisily.  
  
Despite the protests of her sore muscles, Kagome pushed herself up in the nest of white fur that surrounded her. She looked down, rubbing the silky texture of it between her fingertips.  
  
'Sesshoumaru's fur pelt...' the thought faintly, having never seeing him take the thing off his shoulder. She looked up, meeting his intense eyes. Sesshoumaru was seated at the base of a tree leaning against it's trunk for support, regarding her coolly.  
  
"Why have you brought me here?" she asked with quiet force, not wanting to wake the others up.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned his gaze up to the heavens, the moonlight skimming through the trees and falling on his face, giving him an ethereal look. "Would you rather I had left you in the forest to rot?" he questioned, blandly.  
  
Kagome looked away, bowing her head slightly. He was right. One should be more polite to the person who had just saved their life. She had no doubt that she would be mince meat by now if Sesshoumaru had left her where she had fallen, unconscious and absolutely vulnerable.  
  
"Thank you." She said softly.  
  
"Thank Rin." He said, his gaze shifting to her fathomless eyes. "I would have left you there if it wasn't for her."  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes, feeling her temper rise. She inhaled quickly, ready to throw out a retort, but was hindered from doing so by a sharp pain in her back. She grimaced slightly, figuring that arguing with the taiyoukai wasn't worth the pain. Kagome aimed one last glare towards him before lowering herself slowly back down into the soft fur, almost instantly falling back asleep.  
  
Sesshoumaru had watched the girl lay back down, seeming still in an amount of pain. He listened as her breathing became slow and steady, the sure sign of sleep. He stood, slowly walking over to the ningen who was wrapped securely in his furs, taking comfort from their warmth just as he had done on brisk nights such as this.  
  
Her dark hair was fanned out around her, a few strands falling over her cheek, gently brushing against her slightly parted pink lips in the light wind. Her hands were curled inward, tucked under her chin giving her a child-like quality. His gaze moved from her face to her body, his eyes narrowing in disapproval at her style and lack of clothing. Her entire arm up to her shoulder was bare, her skin possessing a warm glow. Her legs were similarly bare, the clothing only covering to mid-thigh.  
  
The breeze lifted her scent to him; the aroma distinct and sweet smelling, closely resembling the odor of a hydrangea, which bloomed freely this time of year. The girl shifted slightly, her long-lashed eyes fluttering faintly against her cheeks. Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat, backing away from her. He didn't understand this ningen, and never had. The girl had always seemed out of place; wearing strange clothing, using strange words and phrases. He narrowed his eyes, flexing his claws unconsciously. And her attitude was dreadful; her lack of respect infuriating.  
  
With a dignified snort, Sesshoumaru stalked back to his spot under the ancient maple, sitting back down, eyeing the human once more before turning his gaze up to the starry sky. Things would change tomorrow. The human would learn her place and show respect. And if she didn't, not even Rin's pleading eyes would be able to save her. Sesshoumaru shifted slightly, getting more comfortable before closing his eyes, and lulling himself into a light slumber. 


	6. Obedience School

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Co.  
  
Strange Fate  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Terms: Youma - monster  
  
Shinidamachuu - soul stealing youkai ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
It was a seemingly perfect day in Sengoku Jidai; one of those days where it looked as if nothing could go wrong. The deep azure sky was clear, dappled with areas of downy white clouds. With the sun sneaking in and out behind the fluffy masses, the temperature remained relatively comfortable, whereas it had been nearly unbearable over the past few days of traveling.  
  
Inuyasha used the previous day's harsh conditions as an excuse to get some down time. The group had been spending the afternoon in a farmer's grazing land, the horses and oxen paying them no mind as they went about their own business of feeding.  
  
Miroku stood on a grassy ledge, overlooking a small spring where Inuyasha and Kikyou were seated. The hanyou was perched on an outcropping branch of a large tree while Kikyou sat on the ground underneath; back straight, eyes closed, lips slightly parted, appearing to be in a trance to any passers by. Miroku knew better though. As if on cue, a large luminescent snake-like creature drifted by, heading down towards her seated figure.  
  
The Shinidamachuu delivered it's precious cargo to the awaiting priestess; a soul that allowed the undead miko to survive a little while longer among the living. Several other soul stealers passed by him, also arriving with pilfered gifts for Kikyou. Miroku narrowed his eyes, not liking this one bit, but incapable of putting a stop to it. Inuyasha would have no qualms about killing anyone who threatened her, and the monk was still fond of living.  
  
The houshi heard light footsteps approaching, and turned slightly, seeing Sango approach with the kitten-like Kirara trotting along at her side. Her steely brown eyes focused on the scene below, her lip curling in disgust.  
  
"Youma." She spat, turning her gaze away from the scene to Miroku. "I don't know how much longer I can put up with this."  
  
Miroku placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze before removing it. "Patience, Sango."  
  
"We don't have time for this!" she exclaimed, gesturing down at the hanyou and priestess. "Kagome could be in trouble, or worse, could be dead, and that baka's down there catering to that bitch's every need."  
  
"Kagome is not dead." Miroku said thoughtfully.  
  
Sango looked at him warily. "How can you be so sure?"  
  
He turned to look down at Kikyou, who was now on her feet, brushing herself off, having finished absorbing the souls. "If Kagome was dead, Kikyou would not need the Shinidamachuu." He looked back to Sango, who seemed a little confused. "If Kagome dies, her soul returns to Kikyou, and if that happened, she would no longer need to steal souls to survive...she would have her own again." He clarified.  
  
Sango relaxed a bit, pleased with the fact that it was unlikely that their friend was dead.  
  
"Now, Sango, all we have to do is be patient until Inuyasha leads us to Kagome. That is when we can act." Miroku said quietly.  
  
Sango nodded, casting a cold glance down at the dark-haired girl that was so like, yet so unlike her best friend.  
  
'There's no way I'm letting you get your hands on my friend you vile corpse.' Sango thought bitterly.  
  
At that moment, Kikyou turned, locking eyes with the taijiya as if she had heard her thought. The barest of smiles caressed her pale lips, her eyes filled with promises of pain and suffering.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
'Another one! He acquired another filthy ningen!' Jaken looked at the human laying in his master's fur, his eyes bulging. He had fallen asleep last night before Sesshoumaru-sama had returned, completely unaware of this new arrival until this morning. Actually, till about ten minutes ago when his master informed him to wake up 'the girl'.  
  
Jaken had thought Sesshoumaru-sama had lost his mind, being that Rin was already up and running around with a fox-child. With a pointed look from the taiyoukai, Jaken's attention had been drawn to the human he was looking down at now.  
  
'As if the brat wasn't bad enough.' Jaken thought miserably. Well, he knew better than to question his master, so he would do as he was told and wake this filthy creature up. He hoisted his Staff of Heads off the ground, looking down at the ningen with loathing.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Kagome was having a very nice dream about home. Her entire family was sitting around the dinner table, laughing and talking like they used to before all this business with the well happened. Her mother was there, her eyes filled with mirth as Grandpa prattled on about nothing in particular. Even Sota was being a civil little brother for once. Buyo was there too, waddling around to each of them, begging for scraps from their meal of oden.  
  
This pleasant reminiscence ended abruptly when something hard and heavy collided with Kagome's head. Her eyes snapped open, and she sat up a little easier than she had last night. Kagome came face to face with the toad Jaken, his staff clutched in his grubby little hand.  
  
"You hit me!" Kagome said accusingly.  
  
"What of it human!" Jaken shrieked, waving his staff around for another strike.  
  
Kagome caught it just as it was arcing down towards her head. With a swift tug, she pulled it out of Jaken's hands, giving him an infuriated glare before flinging the damned stick into some bushes a short distance away.  
  
She watched with satisfaction as the little youkai scurried away to retrieve his staff. Her small victory though, was cut short when a shadow loomed over her. She looked up at Sesshoumaru, squinting slightly against the bright sunlight.  
  
"Get up." He said quietly.  
  
Kagome rose, his fur pelt in her hands. She held it out to him.  
  
"Arigato." She said, extending her arms a little more when he didn't move to take it.  
  
"Jaken."  
  
Jaken walked briskly towards his master, not forgetting to toss a dirty look towards Kagome before bowing low in front of Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Yes milord?" he asked as Sesshoumaru looked down at him dauntingly.  
  
"Take this and air it out." He said, meeting Kagome's gaze once again. "It has the stench of human all over it."  
  
Kagome bristled. "You're the one who let me sleep with it!" she declared, completely baffled by his actions.  
  
"Only because you would have most likely frozen without it." He said pointedly, indicating her state of 'undress'. "And if you had done so, Rin would have become upset. For the sake of my hearing I was willing to make certain sacrifices."  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes, pitching the fur towards Jaken. The poor toad ended up buried in the large mass, shuffling around as he was attempting to disengage himself from the fur. Kagome stifled a giggle. He looked like a child with a sheet over himself, pretending to be a ghost. She sobered quickly though, when his ugly green head popped out, ruining the illusion.  
  
With a sigh, she moved to get her backpack. Hefting it onto her shoulders she started heading towards Rin, who was playing on the other side of the clearing with Shippo. She wanted to say her goodbyes once more to the little girl before she headed off.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Sesshoumaru's icy voice questioned. Kagome turned, meeting his gaze fearlessly.  
  
"I'm leaving." She said simply, turning back around, starting towards the children again. Suddenly, Sesshoumaru was in front of her, causing Kagome to falter in her step and stop abruptly.  
  
'O-kay...' Kagome thought slowly, wondering what the heck was going on. When she tried to pass around him, he blocked her advances. Looking up at him through disheveled bangs Kagome stayed quiet for a moment, gathering her wits, trying to calm her racing heart.  
  
The air was nearly crackling with the negative energy that was building around the two of them. Sesshoumaru was tensed, every muscle in his body ready to stop her by force if he had to.  
  
Kagome had learned early on in her self defense classes, that possible attackers look for demure body language to signify easy targets. She straightened up, her head high and her back straight. She would be no one's victim. Especially not Sesshoumaru's.  
  
"Why won't you let me leave?" she asked suspiciously, pleased that her voice was steady.  
  
He seemed to be taken aback slightly by her boldness, although he didn't stay non-plussed for long. His body relaxed a bit, and he tilted his chin up slightly looking down his nose at her once more. "I need not answer to you mortal." He growled, insulted at the fact that she would even presume to think that he, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands owed a mere human woman any explanation.  
  
Kagome planted her hands on her hips. "If you're keeping me here against my will I think you do need to answer to me. Why won't you let me go?" she asked again, more forcefully this time.  
  
When he didn't answer her, Kagome moved to go around him once more. Once again, he blocked her, still avoiding any physical contact between them. Kagome growled in frustration.  
  
'Fine,' she thought. 'Have it your way.'  
  
Moving fluidly, not giving Sesshoumaru time to react properly, Kagome stepped forward, the heel of her palm striking his chin, snapping his head backwards. All in the same motion, she landed a punch in the pit of his stomach.  
  
With her path free of obstacles, Kagome hurried over towards Shippo and Rin who were playing a distance away, quite oblivious to what was going on between the two adults. As much as she wanted to stay to see the look on his face, Kagome settled with the fact that she had just attacked one of the most powerful demons in Japan, and she wasn't going to risk it. Right now, she needed to get Shippo and haul ass outta here. Maybe that stupid taiyoukai would figure she was more trouble than she was worth and let her be now.  
  
Suddenly, Kagome was violently jerked backwards, the offender having a firm grip on her pack. In one painful motion that happened too fast for Kagome's brain to compute, the backpack was ripped off of her, and she crashed to the ground. She felt a weight on her as her arms were held over her head, her wrists pressed together so tight that she could feel bones grinding together. She opened her eyes, and wished she hadn't.  
  
Sesshoumaru was inches away from her face, his normally clear golden eyes tinged with red, and his lips pulled back in a vicious snarl. He pressed her wrists harder, but Kagome refused to cry out. She spit in his face instead, bearing her teeth. Maneuvering her body what she could, Kagome, threw him off-balance slightly giving herself enough room to knee him in the groin. Unfortunately though, she had forgotten about his armor, and her effort had been in vain. Sesshoumaru's growl had become fierce as he began to lose himself to his inner demon. Kagome whimpered slightly, knowing immediately that this had gone too far. If he lost it, she would definitely have zero chance of survival.  
  
Kagome had one last idea, that was more risky than not.  
  
Very slowly, she averted her eyes from his and tilted her chin up, exposing her throat to him. It was a sign of submission to many animals, including canines, and with Sesshoumaru in this animalistic state, words wouldn't do any good. Kagome just hoped it worked.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Sesshoumaru hadn't expected the human to strike him. Similarly, he hadn't expected to lose control over his emotions, hence, losing control over the situation. His vision had went red with rage after her strike, his animal side instinctively taking over.  
  
It felt good digging his claws into that flimsy bag on her back. It felt even better ripping if off of her, leaving the material in shreds on the ground. After throwing her on the ground and restraining her, Sesshoumaru had no intentions to let her live. Even as she faced her inevitable death, the girl still had the audacity to spit in his face.  
  
All he could think of was how enjoyable it would feel to sink his teeth and claws into her soft flesh; how delicious her blood would taste. The girl tried one last time to hurt him, but to no avail. She whimpered, causing his stomach to clench in anticipation of the bloodshed.  
  
Unexpectedly, the girl went limp in his grip, averting her eyes. What she did next knocked some sense back into his clouded mind. She lifted her chin, bearing her throat to him. He could have easily torn that pretty piece of flesh to shreds, yet she trusted him not to do so while admitting her defeat and his dominance all in one simple gesture. Clarity and an odd sense of satisfaction slowly came back to Sesshoumaru, as he stared at the human laying beneath him.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Kagome held her breath, silently waiting for either her death or redemption. When death didn't come, she let out a shaky breath, still motionless beneath Sesshoumaru's firm body. She felt him shift his weight, releasing her wrists, and removing himself from her form. Still not meeting his eyes, Kagome sat up, her nerves frayed. She cast a glance to her book bag, which was now laying in pieces along with its contents on the forest floor.  
  
"You stink. Go take a bath." Sesshoumaru said callously.  
  
Kagome finally met the taiyoukai's gaze. He looked as if nothing had just occurred. As if he didn't just almost kill her. She turned her head down and to the side, nonchalantly sniffing for some signs of deadly b.o. She smelled fine...well at least to her inferior nose she did.  
  
"I don't smell." She said indignantly. Kagome decided to retract her statement after a glower from the taiyoukai, figuring that enough was enough for one day. She would swallow her pride and do what he said...for now. "Well, maybe to you I do." She got up and began picking up whatever bathing products were salvageable from her pack before heading off in search of a spring.  
  
"Wrong way."  
  
She looked back at Sesshoumaru. He stood as still as a statue, his eyes the only thing moving as they followed her actions.  
  
"Where then?" Kagome asked with a growl, biting her tongue against a barrage of rude comments.  
  
With a barely discernable gesture, he motioned to her right. Without another word, Kagome stalked into the forest, definitely in need of some relaxation that a hot spring would be sure to supply.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
AN: Eh...I don't know about this chapter. I'm not too happy with it, but I've posted it anyway. Oh well, I guess I'm my own worst critic. Thanks to those who reviewed, especially Flambeau-Willow. I always enjoy your critiques...especially when you catch my oversights! Alright all, I really hope you liked this segment of Strange Fate, even if I didn't. Ja! 


	7. Cooling Down at the Hotsprings

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Co.  
  
Strange Fate  
  
Chapter 7  
  
AN: Thank you loyal reviewers and first timers. Much appreciated. I'm glad no one bit my head off about the last chapter...I sure was expecting it. Btw, I hope I'm not losing any of my audience because I'm taking this kind of slow. Give me a show of hands if you're getting antsy. Now, onward! Enjoy.  
  
Koneko = kitten  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Kagome had been wrong about the hot springs. They hadn't helped her to relax. If anything, they only served as a catalyst to fuel her anger. Submerged up to her nose in the balmy water, Kagome cursed Sesshoumaru up and down, exhausting all the vulgarities in her vocabulary.   
  
This caused a minor setback in her mission. Whatever Sesshoumaru's plans were, they most likely had nothing to do with the Shikon no Tama. Kagome sighed, tiny bubbles escaping from her lips to the water's surface. Outright escape was definitely out of the question. The incident back in the clearing was proof enough of that. Kagome stood, squeezing the excess water out of her thick ebony hair. She would just have to stay put and rack her brains until a decent plan of escape came to mind.  
  
Just then, the whisper of footsteps reached Kagome's ears. She quickly ducked back down into the water, a bit uneasy. The undergrowth surrounding the spring to her left parted, and Rin stepped out, smiling innocently.  
  
"Rin-chan." Kagome said with relief.  
  
Rin trotted to the side of the spring, setting a folded bundle of rosy pink fabric and a set of sandals near the edge. Kagome looked at the young girl questioningly.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama told me to bring this to you, and that you should hurry up." She paused a moment, scrunching her face up, trying to remember something.   
  
"Oh!" she said, throwing her arms up slightly. "He said you should hurry up, unless you want him to come get you." She finished, completely unaware of the threat that resonated beneath that statement.  
  
Kagome smiled slightly. "Thank you Rin-chan, I'll be right there."  
  
Rin nodded, bending down and gathering Kagome's dirty clothes in her arms, turning and heading back towards the camp.   
  
"Rin-chan! Hey! Bring back my clothes!" Kagome hollered, but to no avail; the little girl had disappeared.   
  
With a huff, she got out of the water, crouching next to the bundle that Rin had left. Kagome unfolded the material, her breath catching. It was a stunning yukata, simple yet elaborate in it's design.   
  
A delicate, nearly transparent pattern of cream colored koi ornamented the cloth. Swirling silvery tendrils of implied water cascaded around each fish, flowing from one to the next. A dark rose obi would complete the outfit to perfection.  
  
Since her other clothing had been seized, Kagome slipped into the garment, trying her best to hurry so that an impatient taiyoukai wouldn't come and surprise her while she was exposed.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Sesshoumaru noticed Rin enter the clearing, her arms filled with the wench's inappropriate clothing. She approached him, looking up at her father-figure with admiration.  
  
"I did as you said Sesshoumaru-sama. I delivered the parcel you had Jaken get for nee-chan, told her to hurry up, and gathered her old clothes."  
  
"Arigato Rin." Sesshoumaru said quietly, removing the girl's clothes from Rin's arms.  
  
"Can I go play with Shippo now?" she asked politely, slightly impatient to get back to the game of 'I spy' they had been playing before Sesshoumaru-sama requested this favor of her.  
  
The demon lord nodded faintly, and Rin took off.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at the clothing in his grasp, and without a second thought, tossed them into the fire which had been fueled by other assortments of improper clothing that bag of hers had contained. The material caught quickly, the flames crackling as they ate away at the odd fabric.   
  
'Disgusting.' He thought faintly, his eyes like liquid gold as they reflected the fire light. 'No one but her mate should see that much of her skin.'   
  
"What do you think you're doing?!"  
  
Sesshoumaru's gaze swung towards the direction from which the shrill question had emitted.  
  
The ningen was standing a slight distance away from him, having just emerged from the forest.   
  
She was wearing the yukata that he had Jaken purchase at the nearby town while she had been bathing. She stood barefoot, the sandals momentarily discarded on the ground. Her hands were at her sides, the digits curved into harmless little claws. Her slightly wet hair was tousled, and her eyes were dark with anger. The girl's scent had magnified from her displeasure; heady and aromatic, it was spicy and attractive as hell, yet not nearly as appealing as the scent of her fear.  
  
The ningen looked wild and dangerous, yet Sesshoumaru knew better. Although she could hold her own to an extent, she was as harmless as a koneko. He raised a perfectly arched brow, looking at her steadily.  
  
"What does it look like?" he asked, facing the fire again, purposely turning his back on her.   
  
He heard the girl stalking up to him, and it shocked him when she pulled on his sleeve, forcing him to turn and face her.  
  
"Those were my belongings! You had no right to touch them!" she chastised, momentarily forgetting her fear of him.   
  
Sesshoumaru jerked his arm, effectively detaching himself from her grip. He glared at her, slowly bending down so that he was nearly face to face with her, his piercing golden eyes holding her own eyes in a merciless stare.  
  
"You belong to me now. Therefore, what was yours is mine. I had every right to do what I wanted to those disgusting garments."  
  
He watched, amused as her jaw tightened, and her hands clenched into fists at her sides. She wanted to strike him; there was no doubt about that. Yet, lingering thoughts of what happened the last time most likely held her back. The human knew who was in superior and settled with letting her anger wash over her in silent waves.  
  
"Now go and eat. We will be leaving shortly." He said, turning around once more.  
  
"You don't own me Sesshoumaru."  
  
'Amazing.' The demon lord thought. 'She still defies me.' He turned slightly, looking at her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Go." He said with quiet force, leaving no room for argument.  
  
Just to prove that she wouldn't let him order her around, the girl stayed put for a moment longer, attempting to stare him down. She realized quickly though it would do no good and turned with a huff, heading towards the children to eat whatever was left of breakfast.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched her go.   
  
'This should be interesting.' He thought faintly. 'I will definitely enjoy breaking that spirit of hers.'  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Kikyou suddenly stopped mid-step, closing her eyes briefly before opening them and looking at Inuyasha.  
  
"We're close." She said languidly.  
  
Sango noticeably stiffened, looking to Miroku with worry.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air, unable to detect Kagome's scent. His trusting golden eyes rested on Kikyou.  
  
"Are you sure? I can't smell her."  
  
Kikyou smiled cruelly. "Yes. I am sure."  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Kagome sat chewing on a rice ball, listening to Shippo and Rin tell her how much fun they had this morning. They had made a detailed account of each and every game they played, and had a running score of who was in the lead in which activity.   
  
Just as Kagome finished her breakfast, she noticed Rin looking towards Sesshoumaru. He was standing at the edge of the clearing, looking at them expectantly before he began walking away with Jaken at his heels.  
  
"Come on!" Rin said, quickly gathering her few precious belongings. "Sesshoumaru-sama does not like it when I fall behind."  
  
At that, she took off, following after the demon lord. Kagome scooped Shippo up, giving one last wistful glance at her ruined pack.  
  
"Okaa-san, we're falling behind now." Shippo said, indicating Rin's quickly dwindling figure. Kagome smiled faintly at her pup before starting off in the direction her new group was heading. 


	8. Down for the Count

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.  
  
Strange Fate  
  
Chapter 8   
  
AN: Wow, I'm glad you guys are enjoying this so much; your reviews make me happy. Thank you so very much for taking the time to do so. Well, I won't keep you. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
They had been walking non-stop for a few hours now. Trudging across the landscape in a convoy where Kagome was securing the rear position. Oh how she longed for those comfortable sneakers, those cool cotton shorts………damn Sesshoumaru.   
  
Even Rin and Shippo had started out of the gate like two whirlwinds, seeming to have an endless amount of energy. But now, after constant walking combined with the heat, the two children were slowly ending up closer and closer to Kagome, their tiny feet dragging.   
  
"Shippo, Rin." Kagome said, kneeling down on the ground.  
  
The two looked at her oddly.  
  
"Rin, climb on my back, Shippo, get in my arms."   
  
Since Sesshoumaru seemingly had no intentions of stopping, Kagome would carry the children. She wouldn't show weakness. The two kids complied with relief, and once everyone was situated, Kagome caught up again, finally getting her second wind, even with the extra weight she carried on her still slightly sore back  
  
The group progressed onward for another couple hours, having walked most of the day. It was nearing dusk when Kagome could not push her body anymore, and collapsed onto her hands and knees. She had enough sense to set the children down a while ago when she started feeling a little strange, and they ran to her side now, looking down at her with worry.  
  
"Okaa-san?!"  
  
"Nee-chan!"  
  
Kagome blinked her eyes a few times, trying to clear away the gray spots that threatened to obscure her vision. Her little fingers began tingling, and she suddenly felt hot and cold all at the same time. She was going to pass out from exhaustion.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Sesshoumaru had noticed the lack of bodies behind him and stopped. He saw the human girl nearly collapsed on the ground while the two children looked at her with worry. With a mental sigh, he retraced his steps until they led him directly in front of the girl. He looked down at her scornfully, as her foggy gaze met his.   
  
"Weak little thing." He commented dryly, seemingly intent on antagonizing her to the very end.  
  
"Piss off."  
  
Those were her last words to him before she lost consciousness. They were proof that she had been in the company of his half-brother too long.   
  
"What are we going to do Sesshoumaru-sama?" The kit asked meekly, concern written all over his face. Sesshoumaru looked at the sky. The blue was slowly fading into red, violet, and orange hues, and the fist faint stars were beginning to appear.  
  
"Jaken."  
  
"Yes milord?"   
  
"We shall make camp here tonight. Start a fire."  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama." Jaken said with a low bow before scurrying away to find some kindling.  
  
Sesshoumaru returned his gaze to the girl once more. He hadn't expected her to last this long, especially when she carried the children for most of the day. She didn't complain either; not so much as a peep. Not that he minded, but it seemed very out of character for her. He knew what she was doing though, and he didn't like it one bit. She was being stubborn to spite him. He had purposely pushed her today to test her limits, not stopping even when he knew she was having difficulties, waiting for her to yield. And that damned girl wouldn't give in and ask for a break.   
  
'Tenacious wench.' He thought bitterly, knowing that this was half his fault.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama?"   
  
Rin's voice snapped him out of his reverie, and he looked down at the little girl.  
  
"I'm thirsty."  
  
Yes, that was a good idea.   
  
Sesshoumaru watched as Jaken lumbered back, his arms full of firewood.  
  
"Jaken, keep an eye on them."  
  
And with that, he took to the skies in search of water, reveling the feeling of the cool summer evening breeze as it caressed his skin.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kagome opened her eyes, groaning faintly as she tried to sit up. Her muscles felt like jelly and her head felt stuffy and heavy. She gave up after a moment or two, knowing she was too weak to do much of anything but lay there for the time being. She was thirsty though. Her throat felt like sandpaper and swallowing was nearly impossible.  
  
After a second, her need for water overriding everything else, Kagome tried to sit up again. This time though, she had some help. A gentle hand on her back supported her and gave her the extra push she needed to move to a slightly wobbly sitting position. The hand still supported her though, which was good, because Kagome knew she would go down without it. Strands of silvery hair flickered into view, brushing against her cheek in the light wind.  
  
'Sesshoumaru?' Kagome wondered. 'No, he wouldn't help me. I must be hallucinating.'  
  
Just then, a lean hand came into view, holding a small ceramic bowl filled to the brim with water. Kagome licked her lips, reaching for the water greedily, not caring that it was in fact Sesshoumaru who was holding the vessel. The taiyoukai held the water back from her reaching hands.  
  
"I don't trust you." He said quietly. "You'll drink too fast and end up getting sick."  
  
Kagome felt slightly sick now. She was basically in the arms of the Western Lord; arms that could crush her like a bundle of dry sticks. Even though her instincts were yelling at her to run, and every fiber of her being protested this contact between them, she somehow knew that he wasn't going to harm her at this moment and tried to calm her body's inherent reaction. Even so, she couldn't run or fight back if she wanted to. She was beat. Kagome settled her hands on her lap, watching as Sesshoumaru brought the bowl to her lips, tipping it slightly urging her to drink.  
  
The cool liquid running down her parched throat felt heavenly. She began to drink faster, yet was forced to stop when the bowl was lifted from her lips.  
  
"Slow." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome nodded, this time gradually sipping the water so that he wouldn't take it away from her again. After she had taken her fill, Sesshoumaru slowly lowered her back down to a reclining position. Kagome looked at him, sitting beside her, still managing to look regal even as he cared for a human. He was looking down at her somberly.  
  
"I'll thank Rin in the morning." Kagome said, her voice slightly scratchy, knowing that this was the only reason he had done this.  
  
Sesshoumaru filled the container back up with water, only half-way this time. His movements were languid and precise, making even that simple task look like an art form. He set the bowl by her side.  
  
"You shouldn't ignore your body when it tells you something." He said, disregarding her previous statement, glancing at her briefly. "I will not push you so hard tomorrow. But next time, tell me when you're tired."  
  
'Was that some form of an apology?' Kagome thought incredulously. Even though her thoughts were still a little groggy, she knew that Sesshoumaru had just made amends with her, in his own peculiar way.   
  
"Okay." She said quietly.  
  
The demon lord stood, sniffing the air slightly. Inuyasha's scent mingled with a few others drifted along the breeze. The hanyou was still a couple days behind them, but moving fast none the less. He was hunting the girl, Sesshoumaru was sure of that. Looking back down at the human he spoke.  
  
"Get some rest. We will be leaving before dawn."  
  
With that, he walked away, his eyes resting on the children momentarily, before he sat down under a tree, leaning against it with a nearly inaudible sigh.  
  
The last thing he needed would be his half-brother attacking his group. As much as he would love to tear into the little bastard, it would be nearly impossible with so many bodies to look after. He had more or less laid claim to the wench and her pup, and whether he liked it or not, he was obligated to protect them. And with Rin along for his travels this time, it made things even more difficult.   
  
Yes, he would have to hold off and dispose of the hanyou another more convenient time.   
  
'After all,' Sesshoumaru thought, gazing up at the moonlit sky. 'I have all the time in the world.' 


	9. Kagome's Loss

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.  
  
Strange Fate  
  
Chapter 9  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Responses to Reviewer Questions/Comments:  
  
Fury - Aw thank you so very much!  
  
frost - I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I won't change Kagome into a youkai though. To me, that totally defeats the point of a Sess/Kag paring. It's just my opinion, but that is one of the reasons Sess falls in love with her, because she is human. If she turned into a completely different person at the end...it would be a little unsettling, don't you think? Anyway, the whole tragic love thing is what makes the whole story worth writing. I don't like those 'Happily Ever After' endings. Life and love isn't easy or fair, especially for a demon and human, and I'm not going to give either of them an easy-out in this fic.  
  
AnimeCat - I know the story is lacking in romance so far but be patient. It's not easy getting a demon who hates humans and a human who hates demons to fall in love. And I don't want to make it seem totally unrealistic by having them shove their tongues down each other's throats too early, professing their love, and all that other...mushy stuff. Sorry if it's moving too slow for you, but I promise things will start to fall into place really soon. As for Kagome being out of character and embarrassing...I'm not sure what you really mean by that. But remember, she's nineteen; older, wiser, and stronger, mentally and physically. She's over Inuyasha, and basically she just wants to get the jewel done so she could go home and live her life now. Thanks again for reviewing.  
  
Uh, this is getting a little long..okay, wrapping up.thanks to those of you who reviewed! Onward and enjoy!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Inuyasha scanned the clearing, his nocturnal sight able to pick up hints of color and shapes of objects that the others were unable to see clearly. He saw Kagome's backpack in shreds on the ground, a few of its contents, such as her brush, some instant ramen, and her other miscellaneous personal care products were discarded haphazardly on the forest floor.  
  
He walked over to a pile of ashes where a fire once burned, sifting through the cool mass, finding half charred fragments of clothing he recognized as Kagome's. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't figure out what had happened here.  
  
His half-brother's scent still hung in the area, and Kagome and Shippo's intermingled with two others he couldn't identify. By the looks of it, she had been attacked, although there was no blood on the ground or any scent of it in the air.  
  
'What the hell...?'  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
The hanyou turned towards the sound of the monk's voice, watching as he slowly approached, glancing around the area.  
  
"She was here." Inuyasha said irritably. "Sesshoumaru was here as well."  
  
Miroku tilted his head quizzically. "Sesshoumaru?" Kagome's pack caught his eye, and he knelt down, fingering the remains thoughtfully. "Is Kagome okay?"  
  
"I know it looks bad." Inuyasha said. "But I don't smell any blood."  
  
Miroku's brows creased. "So we are assuming she is traveling with Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
Inuyasha sighed, running a clawed hand through his snowy white hair in frustration. "I don't know what to think."  
  
Miroku stood, looking at the hanyou out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Could he possibly be holding her hostage? Maybe as a trade for the Tetsusaiga?"  
  
"I doubt it." The hanyou said quietly. "He wouldn't stoop to that level. If he wanted the sword, he would fight for it." Inuyasha glanced at Miroku. "He has this thing with honor."  
  
Miroku nodded, understanding completely. After a moment, he spoke. "Inuyasha, what will you do once we find Kagome?"  
  
The hanyou's golden eyes flashed in the moonlight, his anger rising,  
  
"Don't start with me Miroku. I'm going to find that little wench and take what's mine."  
  
Miroku held his hands up in an 'I mean no harm' gesture. "Inuyasha, I do not wish to argue with you, but has Kikyou blinded you? Has she caused you to forget everything that you and Kagome have gone through?" his voice dropped slightly. "You two used to be friends, and now you treat her as an enemy. What happened to you Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha growled. "Kikyou has opened my eyes to what a conniving bitch Kagome really is! Her taking the Shikon no Tama is proof that she has wanted it for her own all along. She wants the wish! She wants to deprive me of what is mine!"  
  
With a snarl he spun around, taking off back towards their camp in a blur of red.  
  
Miroku sighed, shaking his head slightly. He had a fear that Kikyou's madness was slowly drawing Inuyasha in, and this conversation only proved to further that assumption. Casting one more look around the clearing before leaving, Miroku began walking back towards camp with a heavy heart.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
"Girl."  
  
Kagome groaned, rolling over, trying to avoid the annoyance that had been poking her left side.  
  
"Wake up." Sesshoumaru said, raising his voice an octave as he prodded her in the side with the tip of his foot once more.  
  
Kagome waved her hand around in the air in a shooing motion. "Five more minutes." She mumbled.  
  
"Wench! Wake up this instant!"  
  
Kagome's eyes popped open, and she sat up absolutely straight. For a moment, she had forgotten where she was, and with whom she was traveling. Sesshoumaru didn't raise his voice often, and when he did it was frightening. One thing was for sure, he was one hell of an alarm clock.  
  
Kagome stretched, looking up at him in the ghostly pre-dawn light. He gave her a chilling gaze which had the same effect as a splash of cold water. Abruptly, he turned away.  
  
"Kagome." She said softly, standing up and stretching her muscles.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned back slightly, his gaze settling on her. "What did you say?"  
  
"My name. It's Kagome." She said with a yawn, walking towards him. "Just in case you want to use it." With that, she nonchalantly strolled past him.  
  
Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her back. He watched as she playfully bopped Jaken on the head as she passed him, waking the poor toad from a slumber he had fallen into while preparing breakfast.  
  
Jaken squawked, his yellow eyes bulging as he nearly fell off of the log he had been perched on.  
  
The girl then went over to the children, who had been practically joined at the hip since meeting, and woke them up; her soothing voice and actions contrasting greatly from the wake up call he had given her.  
  
This insignificant being, this...human, had for some reason begun to intrigue him. She had held her ground with him where others would have crumpled at his feet, begging for mercy. She defied him time and time again, yet for some reason, each time she managed to escape with her life and limbs intact; something that no one had done before, male or female.  
  
Sesshoumaru closed his eyes briefly, attempting to clear his thoughts.  
  
Instead, an image of the girl, Kagome, appeared in his mind. She stood tall and proud like a hime, her ebony hair swirling about her wildly. Her deep brown eyes sparkled with laughter as her lips turned up into a dazzling carefree smile he'd often seen her direct at the children. She was a girl who had a pure heart and a gentle spirit, combined with the valor of a samurai warrior. For a moment, Sesshoumaru had regretted trying to break that beautiful essence that was as unique as the pattern of a snowflake.  
  
The key word there was 'moment'.  
  
Sesshoumaru opened his eyes, growling at himself in disgust, doing a mental one eighty.  
  
Rin jumped back in surprise at her father-figure's outburst, looking up at him questioningly.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down, meeting her wide-eyed stare.  
  
"What is it Rin?" he asked evenly, his voice veiling the barrage of emotions tumbling around inside of him.  
  
"Nee-chan wanted me to ask you where you got the water. She says Shippo and I are stinky and need to take a bath."  
  
The Western Lord shot a glance over at the ningen, who looked back at him innocently, her fox-child cuddled up in her arms.  
  
"Why does she not ask me herself?" Sesshoumaru asked suspiciously.  
  
"Nee-chan says that Sesshoumaru-sama has his cranky-pants on, and that you would just yell at her if she asked you."  
  
'But I can't resist you.' Sesshoumaru thought irritably. The damned ningen knew he was a sucker for this tiny little mortal, and would do anything for her.  
  
After a moment, Sesshoumaru conceded.  
  
"I will show you where."  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
"Last one in is a rotten egg!"  
  
Shippo gave the ultimatum as soon as he was undressed. The kit did a cannonball into the large spring, sending up splashes of water in his wake.  
  
Kagome was nearly knocked over by Rin, who streaked by her, naked as the day she was born. Without hesitation, the young girl followed Shippo's lead, and soon the two children were playing happily in the water.  
  
Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru, looking at him expectantly.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
It was more of a dismissal than anything. The last thing she wanted was the taiyoukai here while she bathed.  
  
Sesshoumaru eyed her steadily.  
  
"You have a limited amount of time. Do not waste it."  
  
With that, he turned, melting into the forest.  
  
As soon as Kagome was sure he was gone, she undressed, joining the children for a much needed bath.  
  
After washing with some soapy plant Rin had provided them, Kagome sat back for a moment, letting the children play for a bit in the cool water. Her thoughts began to drift to Sango, Miroku, and yes, even Inuyasha.  
  
She missed her friends dearly.  
  
"Okaa-san?"  
  
Kagome looked at Shippo, waiting for him to speak.  
  
"I forgot to tell you something really important." He said, gliding towards her in the water, Rin dog-paddling close behind him.  
  
"What's that Shippo?"  
  
"Remember the oni? The one that attacked us a couple days ago?"  
  
Kagome nodded, wondering what he was getting at. Although, there was something gnawing at the back of her mind...something that was telling her that she should remember.  
  
"After it knocked you out, Sesshoumaru-sama killed it." The kit said, swishing his arms around in the water slowly. "And when he killed it, there was a jewel shard on the ground. Sesshoumaru picked it up."  
  
Kagome narrowed her mahogany eyes. Yes, that was it. The jewel shard; the one she couldn't sense.  
  
If Sesshoumaru was collecting shards as well, this could mean trouble. Kagome bit her bottom lip thoughtfully. The fact that she seemed to be having trouble sensing the shards bothered her quite a bit. She looked down at her hands, deciding to experiment. Kagome blocked out the outside world for a moment as she concentrated, attempting to summon some miko energy.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Kagome's breath hitched, her heartbeat increasing with her mounting panic.  
  
'My powers! I can't lose my powers! ' Kagome thought frantically, trying with all her might to summon just a small bud of energy to her fingertips, with no success.  
  
'No.' she thought faintly. 'If I can't see shards, and if I can't purify anything.I'm worthless. I'll never be able to piece the Shikon no Tama back together without being able to cleanse the fragments!'  
  
Kagome's frantic thoughts were interrupted by a voice that neither belonged to Rin or Shippo.  
  
"We are leaving."  
  
Kagome looked up, seeing Sesshoumaru standing a few feet away, looking down at her steadily. At first she thought nothing of it.she was way too concerned with her personal dilemma. Yet, when his eyes began to travel down, Kagome realized...  
  
"KYAAAAA! Hentai!" Kagome screeched, covering her exposed breasts and ducking down into the water.  
  
She was as red as a tomato when she met the taiyoukai's gaze. If she wasn't mistaken, she could have sworn there was a hint of amusement dancing in those golden eyes. Kagome looked away from him, turning her head to stare at a blade of grass that had suddenly become very interesting.  
  
"You possess nothing that I have not seen before." Sesshoumaru said to her, moving out of the way as the children bounded out of the water with laughter, snatching up their clothes and sprinting back to camp in the buff.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at the girl oddly. She didn't seem right. Usually by now the girl would have tossed some sort of derogatory comment his way, and he would do the like, then they would be on their way.  
  
Yet she just floated there, motionless, looking off to the side with her hands covering herself timidly under the water. He smelled fear...just barely noticeable.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing." Kagome said quietly yet a little too quickly, finally glancing up at him underneath her bangs, the dark tresses hiding most of their expression.  
  
"Are you ill?" he badgered.  
  
"No!" Kagome shouted, beyond frustration at this point.  
  
The two stood there for a moment, regarding each other silently.  
  
"Please leave. I'd like to get dressed." She said stiffly, looking away from him once again.  
  
She watched out of the corner of her eye as Sesshoumaru turned and walked away. After he left, Kagome rubbed away the unshed tears that had formed in her eyes before getting out of the water and dressing. 


	10. New Friends and Old Enemies

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.  
  
Strange Fate  
  
Chapter 10  
  
AN: This chapter is dedicated to jeslyn-nighthawk. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 9! Alright, here we go. Chapter 10. Are you excited yet? I am. Enjoy!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
By the time Kagome had returned to the camp, the sun was just getting ready to rise over the mountains in the distance, creating a palate of orange, red, violet, and blue hues in the sky. The area had been cleaned up, save for one thing. On a table-like rock sat a decent portion of rice with some fish atop a large leaf which served as a make-shift plate. Kagome's stomach berated her angrily for not eating since yesterday's breakfast, and she moved towards the food eagerly.  
  
No matter how bad Rin said Jaken's cooking was, Kagome could vouch for the poor little toad at this point. Everything tasted delicious, and she soon finished every last bite of her meal.  
  
Kagome just then noticed the large shadow that had fallen over her. Very slowly, she looked up.  
  
"KYAA!" Kagome shrieked, falling back on her butt in surprise.  
  
Standing there, looking down at her like she was crazy, was Sesshoumaru's two headed dragon. One of its heads was tilted sideways, examining her curiously.  
  
"Uh...nice dragon." Kagome shakily, eyeing it up as it did her.  
  
"Nee-chan! You've met Ah-Un!"  
  
Kagome watched as Rin ran up to the creature, giving it's leg a big hug. The dragon seemed to appreciate the affection the little girl gave. It brought both heads to her, nuzzling her outstretched palms.  
  
"Ah-Un?" Kagome asked, slowly standing up.  
  
Rin nodded proudly. "This is Ah." She said, indicating the head on the left. "And this is Un." Rin said, pointing to the right head.  
  
"Oh, I see. But, why are they here now?" Kagome asked, cautiously patting Ah's head. Rin shrugged.  
  
"Because we cannot afford to be slowed down today."  
  
Kagome turned towards the sound of Sesshoumaru's voice. The demon lord stood motionless, looking at his small motley group impatiently.  
  
"The dragon will carry you and the children."  
  
With that, he turned, beginning to walk. As if on cue, Ah-Un dropped to a knee and Rin scrambled up on him. Shippo, who appeared out of nowhere climbed on as well. Kagome cast a glance back at Sesshoumaru's retreating figure before climbing on herself. The dragon got up in one smooth motion, and with surprising speed and fluidity, followed his master's footsteps.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Kikyou knelt down on the ground, holding the palm of her hand a few inches over the pile of ashes. A chilling smile caressed her lips.  
  
They were close...very close. The ashes were still warm, which meant that her reincarnation was only a couple hours ahead of them at most.  
  
The priestess stood and Inuyasha was immediately at her side. She looked up at him, capturing his gaze.  
  
"They are close." She said quietly.  
  
Granted, Kikyou hadn't expected the girl would be traveling with Inuyasha's half-brother, but she wouldn't let that get in her way. Yet, the girl's safety all depended on Sesshoumaru. If he wanted to protect her, fine, if he didn't, even better. No matter, Kikyou would get what she wanted.  
  
"We should hurry Inuyasha. I have a feeling they are moving fast." She said quietly, looking off into the distance with a ghost of a smile caressing her lips. "We shall leave the houshi and taijiya behind. They will only slow us down."  
  
Inuyasha nodded. "Fine. Let's go."  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
The leisurely, rhythmic gait of Ah-Un relaxed Kagome a bit. Rin was lying on her back behind her, eyes closed, soaking up mid-afternoon sun as she hummed a pleasant melody. Shippo was curled up in Kagome's lap, drifting in and out of sleep as Kagome stroked his hair. Her eyes remained focused on the inu youkai that walked steadily a little ways ahead of them.  
  
She needed to speak with him about that shard.  
  
Kagome had been contemplating how to go about this all morning. She didn't want to ruffle any feathers, so to speak. With a sigh, Kagome moved Shippo so that he was settled against Rin, and slid off Ah-Un's back. Picking up her yukata so that she had a little more leg room, Kagome jogged up to Sesshoumaru.  
  
He didn't acknowledge her, even though he was aware of her presence.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, I need to talk with you."  
  
"You're supposed to be with the children." He said quietly, eyes still focused straight ahead.  
  
"The children are fine." Kagome answered. After a moment, figuring she should get right to the point, she spoke again. "You have a jewel shard, don't you?"  
  
It could have been a play of light on his lips, but Kagome could have sworn that he smiled slightly.  
  
"And if I do?" he asked, flicking a barely interested gaze at her.  
  
"I'd like it."  
  
Sesshoumaru stayed silent for a moment or two before turning the full force of his gaze on her.  
  
"No."  
  
Kagome bristled, "What use is it to you?"  
  
"I have no use for it." He countered.  
  
"Then can I have it?" Kagome asked, trying to keep her civility.  
  
"No."  
  
Kagome growled, stopping in her tracks, watching with narrowed eyes as Sesshoumaru kept walking.  
  
'That's it...'  
  
She didn't need to look long for a decent sized stone. Hefting the cool rock in her hand she eyed up her mark.  
  
Kagome released the stone, watching as it arced in the air gracefully before clobbering the Western Lord square on the head.  
  
'Wait...' she thought faintly. 'I probably shouldn't have done that.'  
  
Sesshoumaru turned, his golden eyes burning with anger. Without hesitation, he stalked towards her, countering each step she took backwards with efficient, predatory strides.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, come on! Can't you take a joke? Heh, heh..." Kagome said with false cheer.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome saw a flash of pink, and she turned her head towards the source. An arrow, charged with miko energy rushed towards her. In a flash of white, Sesshoumaru was almost directly in front of her, just in time to catch the arrow before it impaled her skull.  
  
The sharpened tip of the projectile rested exactly where Sesshoumaru had stopped it; about an inch and a half away from her eye. Kagome stepped back, wide-eyed, her breath momentarily gone.  
  
Sesshoumaru grimaced slightly, watching his palm sizzle as the purifying energy tried to cleanse him.  
  
With a slight flick of his wrist, Sesshoumaru snapped the arrow in half, thus dissipating the powerful magic. He sniffed the air, eyes narrowing.  
  
"The stench of death weighs heavy in the air." Sesshoumaru said dangerously low.  
  
Kagome looked back at the children, who were seated alertly atop Ah-Un, Jaken looking on warily from the beast's side.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Kagome turned towards the familiar voice.  
  
Inuyasha had just crested the hill, Kikyou at his side. The hanyou stood aggressively, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword as he spoke again.  
  
"Kagome! Give me the jewel or die!" 


	11. Cat Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.  
  
Strange Fate  
  
Chapter 11  
  
AN: Wow, guys, the reviews were amazing. I'm so glad everyone is enjoying the story. Thanks to everyone who took the time to review.  
  
I was amused to see the amount of anti-Kikyou comments. Anime Kitsune and Greenleaf definitely win the 'Most Violent Reviewer' award. Keep those torches lit kit, I'm sure they'll come in handy later on in the fic. And Greenleaf, you're a strangler, like me, I like that.  
  
Rain, don't worry about the bad language, my mother curses like a sailor, I'm used to it.  
  
Reality, hope this chapter explains the powers thing for you...well, for everyone else too.  
  
Angel, thanks for the nice review. I'm glad Rin's presence makes you happy.  
  
Okay, I think I covered everything...If I missed a question or something, I apologize! Okay, here we go...Chapter 11. Enjoy!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Kagome's heart jumped.  
  
'Inuyasha...?'  
  
Had he just threatened her life? Kagome stepped forward, worried by the crazed look in the hanyou's eyes, instinctively wanting to reach out and calm him. Sesshoumaru put his arm out, halting her progress, causing Kagome to look up at him questioningly. The taiyoukai though, was focused on Inuyasha and Kikyou.  
  
"What business have you here, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked tersely.  
  
"My business is with that wench beside you." He said, taking a few steps closer towards them. "Stand aside Sesshoumaru, this doesn't concern you."  
  
Kagome moved back further behind the demon lord, clutching the Shikon no Tama protectively at the base of her throat. Something was wrong with him. He seemed disoriented and angry...too angry, even for Inuyasha.  
  
'He's acting like a rabid dog...' Kagome thought faintly.  
  
"Stop advancing on us Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru warned, his own hand resting on the hilt of Toukijin.  
  
Inuyasha growled low in his throat, his eyes shifting from Kagome to his half-brother. He foolishly took another step forward.  
  
"And what are you gonna do about it?"  
  
Faster than Kagome could follow, Sesshoumaru had unsheathed his sword and had it pointed at Inuyasha's throat, the razor sharp tip merely centimeters away from his flesh.  
  
The hanyou faltered for a moment, but then regained what little composure he had.  
  
"Heh." He sneered, locking gazes with Sesshoumaru. Swiftly, Inuyasha threw his weight to his back foot, effectively giving himself some space from Sesshoumaru's blade, as well as enough room to draw Tetsusaiga.  
  
Kagome backed away, watching the brothers fight viciously...Inuyasha definitely out for blood. She should have been watching Kikyou instead though.  
  
The priestess had nocked another arrow, and was aiming for Kagome once more. She pulled back the bowstring smoothly, fully intent on killing the girl this time.  
  
"Okaa-san! Look out!"  
  
Kagome heard the warning, and scanned the area quickly, her gaze ending up on Kikyou. Before the priestess had time to shoot, Kagome sidestepped, throwing off Kikyou's aim before she charged at her.  
  
Kagome tackled Kikyou, and both girls crashed to the ground roughly.  
  
The priestess glared up at her reincarnation angrily, reaching up and grabbing a fistful of her hair.  
  
"Gah!" Kagome yelped as Kikyou used her hair as leverage to pull herself up. She reached out and wrapped her fingers around the dead woman's throat, her normally placid features distorted in an animalistic snarl. "Let go of me you bitch!"  
  
Kagome applied more pressure to Kikyou's throat, earning a choked gasp, and the release of her hair.  
  
A hand connected with Kagome's cheek, hard enough to sting and make her eyes water. Kikyou then shoved her backwards, grabbing an arrow that had been strewn on the ground, holding it to Kagome's throat.  
  
She winced, feeling the slightest trickle of blood slink down her neck.  
  
"You think you're so smart." Kikyou said, practically spitting the last word. Her steely eyes were fixed on Kagome, her teeth bared. Kagome quickly glanced towards Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, who were still battling it out, oblivious to everything else but each other. "Look at me!"  
  
Kagome shifted her gaze back to the priestess, who had an odd smile on her face. It fell somewhere between angry and insane; the kind of smile you'd only see if you walked into one of those special hospitals.  
  
"But you're not that smart, are you? Something happened to you, didn't it?" Kikyou said, lowering her head to Kagome so that her lips were merely inches away from her ear. "You lost your powers, didn't you?"  
  
Kagome jerked back, wincing as the priestess pressed the arrow harder against her flesh.  
  
"What did you do to me?" Kagome snarled.  
  
Kikyou laughed, which sounded a little too deranged for Kagome's tastes.  
  
"I bound you." She said simply.  
  
'A binding spell...' Kagome thought faintly. 'Great.'  
  
"Why?" Kagome asked harshly.  
  
Kikyou tapped her temple lightly, that crazy little half-smile on her face. "All part of the master plan."  
  
As if it were an afterthought, the priestess reached down and violently ripped the Shikon no Tama from around Kagome's neck.  
  
If the point of the arrow hadn't been resting precariously against her jugular, Kagome would have made a move to stop the priestess. But unfortunately, Kikyou seemed to have all her bases covered at this point.  
  
She admired the fragment of jewel that hung from a silver chain that had been Kagome's grandmothers.  
  
With a satisfied sigh, Kikyou turned her attention back to Kagome, looking down at her with a frown.  
  
"I never did see what Inuyasha saw in you." She said absently, standing up to a crouch, still holding the arrow at Kagome's throat. "I'm much prettier."  
  
'What...?' Kagome thought.  
  
Kikyou twirled the necklace around her finger carelessly. "You really turned his head, you know." She said with a smirk. "Really began to change him into a weak, caring, thing....and he didn't even realize it. Well, at least until I started manipulating everything, he didn't."  
  
"You cared once, Kikyou." Kagome said with quiet force.  
  
That comment caught the priestess off-guard for a moment, but she quickly recovered.  
  
"That was a long time ago." She said fiercely. "Many things have changed since then."  
  
"Yes. They have, haven't they." Kagome said, a sad note to her voice.  
  
Kikyou snarled. "Don't act like you understand me! You don't know anything!"  
  
"I am you, Kikyou! Whether you like it or not, I do understand you!"  
  
Kikyou's eyes blazed, and she raised the arrow above her head. "Not for long..."  
  
Just then, Inuyasha's body slammed into Kikyou, ripping her off Kagome. Kagome looked towards the direction from which Inuyasha had come hurling, and saw Sesshoumaru standing there, calm and collected. She could only assume that Sesshoumaru had flung the hanyou into Kikyou, taking out two birds with one stone, so to speak.  
  
The force of the strike had sent both bodies halfway across the field, crashing to the ground with devastating force.  
  
Sesshoumaru sheathed his sword, coolly following the dirt trench Inuyasha's body had made. Kagome got up, following the taiyoukai cautiously. She approached Sesshoumaru's still form, coming up to stand beside him.  
  
Inuyasha and Kikyou were both sprawled, unconscious on the ground. Inuyasha's shoulder wounded and bleeding, while Kikyou only had a trickle of blood running from the corner of her lips. A glimmer of light caught Kagome's eye.  
  
"The Shikon no Tama." She whispered, more to herself than anyone. Carefully, she approached the priestess, removing the silver chain from her grasp. Kagome slipped the necklace over her head, casting one look back at the two before joining Sesshoumaru's retreating form.  
  
Shippo greeted her halfway, jumping into her arms and giving her a huge hug.  
  
"Okaa-san! Are you okay?"  
  
Kagome kissed the kit lightly on the nose, meeting his worried eyes confidently.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
Kagome felt a tiny body wrap around her leg, and looked down at Rin.  
  
"Rin-chan." She said with a smile, ruffling the girl's hair.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
All three looked to the taiyoukai, who looked back as if he dared anyone to challenge him.  
  
"Come on, kiddies. Our trusty steed awaits us."  
  
Rin giggled, bounding towards Ah-Un. Kagome set Shippo down, watching the little fluff-ball follow suit.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, why didn't you..."  
  
"Kill them?" he finished for her.  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"I did not want this encounter to escalate to a confrontation in the first place." He said simply. "And it is clear that there is something wrong with them. It would not be respectable for me, nor fair to them if I had."  
  
"Oh. Even if they were trying to kill us?" Kagome asked sardonically, arching a dark brow.  
  
He glanced at her briefly, ignoring her question. "I have a feeling it is the living dead bitch that is causing it."  
  
Kagome looked away, silently agreeing with him on that assumption. She had no idea what could be causing it, but there was no denying that Kikyou was starting to lose it, and Inuyasha was sinking with the ship.  
  
A thought suddenly occurred to her.  
  
'Where were Sango and Miroku?'  
  
A sudden fear gripped her. Would Inuyasha have...  
  
'NO! Don't think like that, girl!' Kagome berated herself angrily. 'Inuyasha would never hurt them...would he?'  
  
Right now, Kagome felt as if she had fallen through the looking glass. Everything seemed topsy-turvy and unreal.  
  
"Come." Sesshoumaru said, his icy voice interrupting Kagome's musing.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned, accepting a small flower from Rin as he passed Ah-Un, taking his position at the head of the group.  
  
"Human! Hurry up!" Jaken squawked, waving his staff threateningly. "Don't make me come over there and knock some sense into you!"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and hurried over to Ah-Un. She was exhausted, mentally and physically, and it didn't take long before Kagome had fallen asleep on the dragon's back; the children cuddled up beside her. 


	12. Musings and Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.  
  
Strange Fate  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Okay, I'm going to address a few concerns/comments about IY being all freaked out in the last chapter. Sorry if a few of you didn't like his actions, but this is how it has to be for now. I promise though that all his torment will be well worth it later on. And Aki, I swear I'm not picking on him. I love that adorable little mutt just as much as the rest of you. Also, sorry about revising Ch. 11 almost right after posting it. I rushed the ending a bit and wasn't happy with it. I apologize once again. Now, here you go, Ch. 12. Enjoy!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Kagome woke up feeling refreshed, and ready to take on the world. She looked down at the children, who were unconsciously jockeying for position of her lap. Kagome stretched with a yawn as she took in their surroundings. They were back in forested area again; the late evening sun casting broken fragments of light through the branches of the trees.  
  
Kagome sighed wearily. Everything was messed up. She was traveling with a living icicle and his little green sidekick, Kikyou had subdued her powers, and Inuyasha turned into a mad dog...  
  
'It can't get any worse...can it?' she wondered.  
  
"Human! Human!"  
  
Kagome hadn't even realized that Jaken had been there calling to her. She looked down at him from her position atop Ah-Un.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We are stopping here for the night. Go collect firewood." He ordered, quickly scurrying over and clearing a small area to make room for the fire.  
  
She looked around for Sesshoumaru, who surely wouldn't let Jaken get away with pushing his job off on them. Unfortunately though, the taiyoukai was nowhere in sight. Silently vowing revenge upon the toad, Kagome looked down at the children. "Hey, you two, get up."  
  
Kagome gently nudged the slumbering children out of whatever dreams they had been having. Both human and demon looked at her groggily.  
  
"We're stopping for the night, and we need to find some firewood."  
  
That statement earned her groans and protests, but after a few moments of moderate coaxing, they gave in, and soon the trio was off in the surrounding area looking for suitable kindling.  
  
As they collected firewood in the dying light, they came upon a small meadow, filled to the brim with flowers; Rin's absolute weakness. When she saw them, her small pile of sticks fell to the ground and she looked up at Kagome pleadingly.  
  
Kagome smiled. "Go ahead. Not long though, Sesshoumaru-sama will get angry."  
  
Rin squealed with delight, taking off into the field of flowers, beckoning Shippo along. Kagome looked down at the kit, who stood with his arms folded across his chest.  
  
"Shippo, why don't you go play with Rin." Kagome cajoled.  
  
"Picking flowers is for sissies." He said indignantly.  
  
Kagome stoked his hair back lovingly. "Rin played all your games with you, didn't she?"  
  
Shippo sniffed moodily, knowing that she was right. Kagome grinned, knowing she had her kit backed between a rock and a hard place.  
  
"Go on." She said, playfully slapping his bottom to get him going.  
  
She watched as Shippo joined Rin, and was immediately crowned with a wreath of flowers; his face was priceless.  
  
Kagome sat down on the ground, absently running her fingertips across the lush grass. 'Where did everything go wrong?' she thought faintly. 'Is it my fault for putting myself before my duty?'  
  
With a groan, Kagome reclined, stretching herself out on the ground.  
  
'If I hadn't stopped searching for shards to finish school, the dumb jewel would probably have been completed by now. Naraku would have been long gone, and Inuyasha...  
  
Kagome sat up, staring off into the distance.  
  
What would have happened to Inuyasha if the jewel had been completed back then? Would he have chosen to become a full youkai? After seeing him today, there was no doubt in Kagome's mind what his choice would be.  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
Although they had been at odds the past few years, Kagome still cared for her friend dearly. She was very worried for his well-being right now, and her previous incarnation wasn't helping matters much either.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Kagome jumped at the sound of Sesshoumaru's voice. Twisting around to look at him, she saw he did not look pleased...but then again, when did he?  
  
"Jaken sent you to collect firewood, did he not?"  
  
Kagome nodded, indicating the pile of wood on the ground a few feet ahead of her.  
  
Sesshoumaru nearly rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yes, well, if you three would like to eat tonight, it would be beneficial if it were brought back to camp."  
  
Kagome looked back to the children. Rin was having a blast, and even Shippo was beginning to enjoy himself. Dusk had fallen at this point, and they had abandoned the flowers to chase after fireflies.  
  
"Let them have a few more minutes. It's not too often Shippo gets to be a kid." Kagome said quietly. "He's always caught up in a battle or something." She looked at Sesshoumaru, who had come to stand beside her. "I'm sure it's the same way with Rin, huh?"  
  
Sesshoumaru surprised Kagome by sitting down beside her, his golden gaze fixed on the children. For the first time, she saw warmth radiating in those eyes. Turning her attention to the kids, she knew exactly how he felt. He would do anything for his little girl, as Kagome would for Shippo.  
  
"Rin has led a very different life from her human kin." Sesshoumaru said quietly. "All she has ever known is pain, fighting, and death."  
  
"Yet, she's grown up to be a happy, healthy, and caring little girl." Kagome added thoughtfully. She shot Sesshoumaru an amused glance. "You've raised her well...for a heartless inu-youkai."  
  
Sesshoumaru met her gaze squarely. "And you have raised your kit well...for a human."  
  
Kagome smiled faintly. "Did the great lord Sesshoumaru just compliment me?"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked away, up to the night sky. "Why do you bring danger to you and your pup, by holding onto that jewel?"  
  
Kagome faltered a moment, not expecting the sudden shift in conversation. "It's my duty, Sesshoumaru. You know that."  
  
"Your counterpart seems to be ready to take on that responsibility."  
  
Kagome pulled her legs to her chest, resting her chin on her knees. "Kikyou does not have good intentions for the jewel. And no matter what, I have to keep it from falling into her hands."  
  
"What about Inuyasha?" he asked evenly.  
  
"What about him?" Kagome countered, admiring Sesshoumaru's perfect profile in the lunar light.  
  
"His intentions seemed to have changed as well."  
  
Sesshoumaru turned his head to look at her, catching Kagome off-guard. She looked away and blushed; embarrassed that he had discovered her admiring him.  
  
"Inuyasha has changed since Kikyou returned. But today...whoever that hanyou was, it wasn't the real Inuyasha." She met his eyes steadily, for the first time, no animosity passed between the two. "When I looked into his eyes, he wasn't there, yet...he was. It's like he's being held prisoner in his own body. Kind of like me."  
  
Sesshoumaru's brows drew together. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Kikyou cast a spell on me." Kagome said quietly, letting her gaze drift back to the children. "I can't use my powers. Which means I can't sense, or purify jewel shards."  
  
"You're useless to your cause." He said simply.  
  
Kagome grimaced. "Thanks for reinforcing that." She said acidly.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood unexpectedly, gathering the firewood from the ground.  
  
"Let them stay here a while longer." He said, flicking a glance down at Kagome. "Either I or Jaken will fetch you when your meal is ready."  
  
With that, he turned, heading back towards camp. Kagome watched him go, a little sad that the peace between them had been broken.  
  
"Okaa-san! Help us catch the glow bugs!"  
  
Kagome turned back to the kids and with a grin, got up and joined them in their frolic. 


	13. Breakdown

Disclaimer: I don't know Inuyasha and Co.  
  
Strange Fate  
  
Chapter 13  
  
AN: Alright, I'm getting the feeling that a few of you are uncomfortable(?) with the fact that Sesshoumaru is being so nice. Would you all like me to postpone his 'nice' emotions for a little longer? Give me some input when and if you review, okay?  
  
Zoutou - Thank you for the very nice review. Don't worry, you weren't boring me, I like to ramble myself from time to time so I can relate.  
  
Flambeau-Willow - I'm glad you liked it!  
  
Irissatin - Good guess, but don't be too disappointed.  
  
Okay, I cranked this chapter out last night, and I was gonna wait to post it but, what the hell. I hope you all enjoy.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"I can't believe that bastard left us behind." Sango muttered.  
  
The houshi and the taijiya trudged across the countryside, desperately trying to find any trail Inuyasha and Kikyou could have left behind.  
  
"I was not expecting it either, Sango." Miroku said grimly.  
  
The two had been walking non-stop, ever since they found themselves alone at camp. At first, when the trail had been fresh, Sango had found the two easy to track. But as they progressed, the traces of the hanyou and priestess had become few and far between.  
  
"I've got a bad feeling Miroku."  
  
Miroku met the taijiya's somber gaze, his own worry reflected in her eyes.  
  
"So do I Sango."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Nee-chan! Look at this one!"  
  
Kagome went over to Rin and Shippo, squatting down beside them. A glow bug had settled itself inside one of the pretty purple flowers that adorned the ground, giving the normally plain flower an iridescent look.  
  
"That's really pretty." Kagome said softly.  
  
A slight breeze picked up in the clearing, and she noticed that Shippo had perked up, and went completely still. Kagome turned a worried gaze on her son. "Shippo? What's wrong?"  
  
"Someone's coming." He said in a soft voice,  
  
Kagome stood, scanning the area. "It's probably just Jaken coming to tell us supper's ready."  
  
"No." Shippo said. "It smells like..." He sniffed the air, and suddenly turned wide, frightened eyes on her. "Inuyasha."  
  
As soon as the name had escaped Shippo's lips, Kagome heard a low growl coming from the bushes near them. She moved in front of the children, keeping her eyes locked on the area where the noise emitted from.  
  
"I want you two to slowly walk away. Don't run, okay? Just walk back to camp, and get Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
"Nee-chan....."  
  
"Rin, don't argue with me. Go."  
  
Kagome heard the children's footsteps retreating behind her. She took a step towards the bushes cautiously.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she called.  
  
A growl caused hairs to stand up on the back of her neck. All of her instincts were yelling at her to run, but she ignored them.  
  
A pair of crimson eyes appeared in the shadows, and in a flash, were moving towards her. She was knocked to the ground roughly, a heavy weight on top of her. Kagome opened her eyes, coming face to face with Inuyasha. A jagged purple stripe was beneath each ruby red eye; a definite indication that he had lost himself temporarily to his demon side.  
  
His fangs were bared, strands of saliva dribbling from their tips onto her face. Kagome noticed the wound where Sesshoumaru had cut him had not healed. The ripped fabric of his fire-rat haori stuck to the flesh of the open oozing gash.  
  
"Kagome." He breathed in a guttural voice.  
  
Kagome was scared. For some reason, this was worse than being attacked by Sesshoumaru. Maybe because her rationale told her that Sesshoumaru could call control back effortlessly. Inuyasha, on the other hand...he was loose cannon in this state.  
  
She struggled slightly, trying to free her arms from their pinned position between the sides of his thighs and her own body.  
  
Inuyasha growled, grabbing a fistful of her hair and jerking her head back, exposing her throat.  
  
'Oh Kami...please...' she thought with alarm. 'Don't let him hurt me.'  
  
Inuyasha lowered his lips to her neck, grazing his fangs over her soft flesh. Kagome let out a feeble sob, once more attempting to free herself. Inuyasha only put more pressure on the hold he had on her. Kagome winced holding back a panicked cry.  
  
"Kikyou sent me to kill you." He said, the words barely comprehensible in this animalistic state. Inuyasha nuzzled her neck, breathing in her scent. He lifted his head once more, looking down at her fervently. "I love the smell of your fear..." His tongue traced a line from her ear, following her jugular down to her collarbone. He eyed the Shikon no Tama up briefly before returning his attention to her skin.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome whimpered, trying to get his attention anywhere but her throat. "Inuyasha, look at me."  
  
To her surprise, he met her gaze. Her honey brown eyes pleaded with him silently as she spoke.  
  
"Inuyasha, please don't do this." She whispered. "I know you don't want to."  
  
His lip lifted in a silent snarl, as he raised his hand to strike her. Unbeknownst to him, he had shifted his weight slightly, allowing Kagome free use of her arms. Instead of fighting back, Kagome raised one hand to Inuyasha's cheek.  
  
He flinched as if she had hit him, yet stilled under her calming touch. Her other hand rose, and she placed it gently on his other cheek, this time though, he didn't recoil.  
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha silently, her eyes holding his, which were still tinged red. His brow furrowed slightly, and she felt some of the tension melt from his body.  
  
"Inuyasha, you don't want to hurt me." She said quietly, stroking his bangs back from in front of his eyes. "We're friends...remember?"  
  
Inuyasha sniveled slightly, his eyes slowly fading back to their golden norm. The monster that was there before, and that had been there a few moments ago, was gone.  
  
"Kagome...I can't...control this."  
  
Kagome felt a chill as she saw Inuyasha break down. His hot tears fell on her cheeks as he fought an inner conflict with himself.  
  
Kagome cried out as his talons unexpectedly sunk into the flesh of her upper arm. Her eyes spilled tears of their own accord, intermingling with Inuyasha's as they trailed down her face.  
  
When he met her gaze again, Inuyasha was gone. Whatever he had been battling with had won out. He twisted his claws in her flesh, causing her to cry out again.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she yelled, trying to bring him out of this trance once more.  
  
"Kagome...I'm sorry."  
  
When she looked up, Inuyasha had tears streaming down his face, his face contorted in both anger and sadness.  
  
"NO!" Kagome howled.  
  
All of a sudden, Inuyasha was knocked off of her, and she was hauled to her feet. Sesshoumaru moved her behind him, looking at Inuyasha dangerously. The hanyou remained crouched on the ground where he landed, eyes red with hate. Everything in the clearing had gone silent, as if anticipating what was to come.  
  
The brothers eyed each other up, neither backing down at the moment. Kagome felt dizzy, and sank to the ground breathlessly. She watched as Inuyasha snarled viciously at his brother, casting one more warning look at Kagome before he took off into the night.  
  
"Sesshoumaru..." Kagome whispered. The Taiyoukai turned and looked down at her, the moon behind him casting a silvery halo around his head, making him appear angelic.  
  
"You look like an angel." She giggled slightly as she rethought her statement. "I think I'm hallucinating. He didn't poison me, did he?"  
  
Sesshoumaru eyed her wound with dismay. His lips formed a grim line as he ripped a ribbon of fabric from the bottom of her yukata, forming a tourniquet to lessen the flow of blood. He then bent down and nimbly lifted her up.  
  
"It's called blood loss, human. You should know I'm no angel."  
  
Kagome laughed weakly. "Don't I ever."  
  
Her body became dead weight as she finally lost consciousness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru returned to the camp with the unconscious girl in tow. He was mentally cursing his brother for being such an idiot, cursing the girl for being a weak human, and cursing himself for getting into this situation in the first place.  
  
If he had just left the damned ningen in the forest like he wanted to, he would be home by now. Sure, Rin would be angry, but she would have gotten over it.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!"  
  
Rin was running towards him at full speed, the kitsune close behind. Both children's faces were drawn with worry.  
  
"Okaa-san!"  
  
Sesshoumaru growled at them both as they danced circles around him as he walked, their little hands reaching up to touch the girl in his arms. At his warning, they both stepped aside, watching the Taiyoukai with concern.  
  
He shrugged off his pelt, and it fell to the ground haphazardly.  
  
He cursed Inuyasha once more for taking his arm before he called for Rin. The little girl approached him, and from a look, knew what he wanted done. She expertly arranged the pelt into a suitable bed for the girl, and stepped back, watching with wide eyes as Sesshoumaru lowered the girl into the white nest of fur.  
  
"Jaken," he said quietly, not taking his eyes of the girl.  
  
"Yes, milord?" the toad asked benevolently.  
  
"Fetch me some water. Take the children with you and have them collect burdock roots and leaves."  
  
Jaken bowed. "Yes, milord."  
  
He watched as the three left, knowing they wouldn't have to travel far. Sesshoumaru turned his attention back to the girl, unwrapping the bloodied makeshift bandage and tourniquet he had applied to her wound.  
  
"Stupid girl." He muttered, tearing another strip of cloth from her yukata and using it as a compress on her still free flowing wound.  
  
"Hey, I heard that."  
  
Sesshoumaru's gaze shifted to her face. Her hazy brown eyes were looking at him, slightly amused.  
  
"You are an idiot. You should have let the dead priestess keep the cursed jewel. You wouldn't be in this position if you had."  
  
Kagome's brows drew together, looking around at her surroundings. "Oh no." she said weakly.  
  
"What?"  
  
She met his gaze once more. "Your pelt is going to smell like me again. Sorry."  
  
Sesshoumaru could tell she was very much still out of it. Normally she'd love any chance she got to piss him off. But now she was apologizing for getting her scent on his fur again.  
  
"I've gotten used to your stench, human. Do not worry about it."  
  
Kagome giggled faintly as she fought to hold onto consciousness a while longer.  
  
"What are you carrying on about now?" he asked irritably.  
  
"You're being nice to me again."  
  
"Human, I am not-"  
  
But his words were wasted. The girl had passed out once more. With a low growl, Sesshoumaru looked down at her crossly, impatiently beginning to wonder what was taking Jaken and the children so long. 


	14. Odd Sensations

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha  
  
Strange Fate  
  
Chapter 14  
  
*Jeslyn-nighthawk* Thank you for the spell check. Much appreciated.  
  
*Zoutou* Thanks for the crackers, I enjoyed their buttery cheesy deliciousness.  
  
*Flambeau-Willow* Yes! I promise very soon. It begins with this chapter. Nothing too major though, just the little things that let you know they care.  
  
*Ashley Maness* Well, I have some big plans for Inuyasha. There's going to be a few twists in here concerning other characters as well that I'm not sure a lot of you will like. I'm actually fearing an upcoming chapter. Oh the flames...  
  
*Fury* Thanks for the nice review and your view on Sesshoumaru's personality crisis.  
  
Thanks to everyone else who reviewed. I always look forward to your comments/questions. Okay here it is, Chapter 14 (a little short). Enjoy!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Sesshoumaru sat beside the girl, gingerly applying the burdock root that Jaken had ground into paste to her wound. After covering the area generously, he took two of the large leaves they had scavenged from the plant, and wrapped them around the injury, rewrapping it once again with the fabric strip from her yukata.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
Sesshoumaru turned his head slightly, catching sight of the girl's kit. He looked at his parental figure with concern, wringing his tiny hands, trying to stifle sniffles.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked from the kit, to the ningen, then back to the kit. After a moment of slight hesitation, the great lord of the Western lands gently placed his hand on the kit's shoulder.  
  
He turned his tiny face up to the Taiyoukai, tears shimmering in his forest green eyes.  
  
"Your mother will be fine." Sesshoumaru said quietly.  
  
Shippo broke his gaze, looking longingly back to the broken figure in the fur.  
  
"I'm sure she would like it if you were beside her right now." Sesshoumaru added.  
  
Shippo cast a quick thankful glance up at him before crawling into the white nest, settling himself opposite of her wounded arm. Sesshoumaru watched as the girl unconsciously moved closer to the kit, wrapping her free arm around him to bring him closer.  
  
The Taiyoukai stood, and walked towards the fire. Jaken and Rin were preparing the medicinal tea, working together like Sesshoumaru had never seen them do before.  
  
This girl, who claims she was 'powerless', held more ability than even she knew of; especially if she could get those two to cooperate with each other.  
  
Rin looked up, nudging Jaken.  
  
"Is it ready?" she whispered.  
  
"Yes it's ready. Back off human, you're getting your stench all over me!" Jaken hollered.  
  
"Jaken, I smell better than you." Rin said matter-of-factly.  
  
Well, they were being more civil than usual at least. Sesshoumaru watched as Rin carefully rose from her seated position, a small vessel in her hands filled to the brim with steamy brown liquid. She approached him, and presented her father-figure with the herbal tea.  
  
"Will this really make Nee-chan feel better?"  
  
"Yes." He answered, taking the tea from her and returning to the ningen. Sesshoumaru set the tea down on the ground, grasping a cloth that had been soaking in a bowl of cool water, wringing the excess liquid out. Shippo had untangled himself from his mother's arm, standing back a bit so that Sesshoumaru could work.  
  
The demon lord brushed her ebony bangs away from her forehead, placing the cool cloth down in their place. Very mindful to keep his strength in-check, Sesshoumaru slapped her cheek in an attempt to rouse her.  
  
As soon as his hand contacted with her cheek, the girl's eyelashes fluttered against her skin, and she slowly opened her soulful brown eyes, meeting his unflinchingly. Her brow furrowed as she took in her surroundings. It wasn't surprising that she didn't remember much of anything after the attack.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked, her voice slightly raspy.  
  
Sesshoumaru snaked his arm behind her, urging the ningen to sit up slowly. Kagome complied, yet was still a little wary.  
  
"Inuyasha attacked you. You lost quite an amount of blood." Sesshoumaru responded. He had maneuvered himself so that he sat behind the girl, her back resting against his chest. With the lack of his left arm, the demon lord had no choice in the matter. He felt the tension in the girl's body, and realized that she felt his tension as well. Neither was comfortable in this position, but it had to be done.  
  
"Drink this."  
  
Sesshoumaru lifted the vessel of tea to her, yet she pushed back against him slightly, wanting to avoid the steamy liquid.  
  
"What is it?" she asked warily.  
  
"Human, do you think I would save your life just to poison you? Now drink it. It will help you recover faster."  
  
Kagome still hesitated slightly as Sesshoumaru brought the cup to her lips. Yet, having no reason to distrust the inu-youkai, Kagome drank as much of the liquid as she could. Sesshoumaru felt the tension in her body begin to melt away, and slowly, so did his. The feel of her warm body molding against his caused his heart- rate to pick up slightly, the scent of her uncertainty spicy and appealing. Sesshoumaru gave himself a mental shake, trying to rouse himself from the spell her body had just weaved upon him. He noticed her look at her arm briefly, and felt her take a shuddery breath.  
  
"So, how bad is it?" she asked quietly.  
  
"You will heal in time." Sesshoumaru said, moving himself out from behind the girl. He helped her lower herself back down into the fur and was about to get up and leave until he felt a warm hand grasp his. He looked down, seeing his hand, which had killed countless beings, intertwined with a fragile human woman's. He looked at her, his golden eyes revealing nothing as she smiled wanly at him.  
  
"Thank you, Sesshoumaru." She said quietly, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.  
  
Sesshoumaru gave her a barely discernable nod. The ningen's hand slowly slipped from his as she curled into a more comfortable position, her kit immediately curling up next to her.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood, looking down at his hand. The fleeting moment of warmth she had provided him left tingles in its wake. He couldn't remember the last time someone had taken his hand like that; with complete trust and utter gratitude. She hadn't even needed to speak her thanks though; every emotion she had been feeling at that moment had been conveyed through her touch alone.  
  
Sesshoumaru cast one more glance at the dozing human before turning away. He walked to the base of a tree, settling himself beneath it, gazing into the dying flames of the fire.  
  
This girl...this insignificant human, was beginning to have some sort of an effect on him. It was like, yet unlike the way Rin made him feel. There was something more there that he couldn't quite put his finger on.  
  
A warm body settling next to him broke Sesshoumaru from his thoughts. He looked down, seeing a half-asleep Rin snuggling up next to him. He lifted his arm slightly, allowing her better access. When she was comfortable, he lowered his arm around her, absently stroking her soft hair.  
  
If anyone had stumbled across them right now, Sesshoumaru would never be able to live this down. The great lord of the western lands soothing a human child. His eyes narrowed. He didn't care. Rin was his child, whether anyone liked it or not. She was his daughter, and nothing would ever change that. He admitted to himself, that at first she had been more of an annoyance than anything else. But soon enough, she had begun to grow on him. Now he couldn't imagine life without her.  
  
His gaze focused on the human woman momentarily. She was like Rin in a way; a free spirit. He admired that about her, though he would never tell her. She had proved herself to be strong, and determined, yet was intelligent enough to know when to back down. Yes, she was indeed, very unique. With that last thought, Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, lulling himself into a light sleep. 


	15. The Healing Process

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.  
  
Strange Fate  
  
Chapter 15  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Pain slowly called Kagome out of a sound sleep. Her arm throbbed from her shoulder down, and felt as if a fire were running through her veins. She sat up, trying to push herself up with one arm, floundering around a bit before she was able to erect herself to an upright position.  
  
'How the heck does Sesshoumaru function?' she thought, irked by her sudden inadequacy.  
  
She looked at Shippo, who was snoring softly, still in a sound sleep. Kagome carefully pushed back the fur a bit, slowly standing up. Scanning the area she saw Rin sleeping at the base of a tree, curled up as if she missed some warmth. Jaken was still asleep as well; the green creature sprawled out on the ground, snoring loudly as a fine sheen of drool trickled from the corner of his mouth.  
  
"You shouldn't be on your feet."  
  
Kagome spun in surprise, nearly falling over in the process. Sesshoumaru was there in an instant, steadying her. She looked up slightly, her wide brown eyes meeting his piercing amber gaze. Their faces were inches apart, their breath intermingling with each exhale. Kagome steadied herself, regaining whatever composure she had left. Her face felt flushed, and her heart was beating fast.  
  
'What's wrong with me?' she wondered faintly as she tried to calm herself.  
  
"Sorry." She mumbled. Just then, she noticed Sesshoumaru hadn't released her arm. She looked at him bashfully.  
  
"I think I can walk now."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at his hand as if it were an alien appendage. He removed it quickly, straightening up and looking down at her peculiarly.  
  
Kagome cast a glance at her wounded arm, the smell of the medicinal herb Sesshoumaru had applied beginning to get to her. After closer inspection of herself, she realized that she was still slightly covered in blood, and her yukata was in tatters.  
  
"I need to take a bath." She stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"I know."  
  
Kagome gave him a very un-lady like snort. "You didn't need to affirm my statement, you know."  
  
"Come," Sesshoumaru said, turning away from her. "I will show you where the spring is."  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
The hot spring was in a nice, secluded area of the forest. Wisps of steam rose from the water's surface, giving it a peaceful, mystical appearance. To Kagome's relief, the pool had a shallow area where she wouldn't have to struggle to keep herself afloat. Kagome turned to thank Sesshoumaru and was shocked to see that he was shirtless, and still undressing.  
  
Kagome turned around quickly, feeling a little flush.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"We're bathing." He commented dryly.  
  
"I don't remember saying you need a bath. I was only speaking for myself you know." Kagome said quickly, attempting to rectify the situation before he became completely nude.  
  
She heard a rustle of clothing and saw Sesshoumaru's form from her peripheral vision. She turned in the opposite direction quickly, not wanting to take any chances of seeing Sesshoumaru unclothed.  
  
After a few moments Kagome heard a small splash. She sunk her teeth into her lower lip, fearing the worst. When she turned, her breath caught. Sesshoumaru was waist deep in the hot springs, looking up at her questioningly. Her eyes traveled on their own accord down the broad expanse of his shoulders to his flat-muscled chest all the way down to a little below his naval, where the water stopped, and imagination kicked in.  
  
Kagome jaw clenched. It took every ounce of her willpower to stay rooted to that very spot. Her mind had downgraded to that of a giggling schoolgirl, yet she remained calm on the outside. A little red yet composed none the less.  
  
"Well?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Well what? You think I'm getting in there with you?" Kagome asked incredulously.  
  
"Why not?" He countered, lowering himself down in the water a little more.  
  
Kagome watched, completely in awe of his beauty as he arched his back, tilting his head back to the water, wetting his silvery mane. He made the mundane act into something absolutely breathtaking.  
  
Kagome observed in stunned silence as he straightened up, dripping silver strands of hair framing his face, and a few stray locks falling in front of his eyes.  
  
'He's beautiful...' Kagome thought faintly.  
  
She gave herself a mental slap, hopefully kick-starting her brain again.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, I am not bathing with you." She said, her voice a little unsteady.  
  
"How will you clean your wound properly?"  
  
Kagome barely cast a glance at her arm. With her chin held high she spoke.  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked slightly.  
  
"You can hardly balance yourself on the land. I'm afraid to see how you'll end up functioning in the water."  
  
Kagome had no reply to that comment. She knew he was right.  
  
"Besides, if you don't clean your injury properly, it will just become infected and fall off." He paused thoughtfully for a moment before his eyes met hers mischievously. "Then you'll end up looking just like me."  
  
Kagome shifted from foot to foot, looking at the tai-youkai timidly. She didn't want to get into that water with a very nude Sesshoumaru, and she didn't want to lose her arm. What was the lesser of two evils here?  
  
She narrowed her brown eyes at him.  
  
"Turn around."  
  
Sesshoumaru arched a dark brow.  
  
"You possess nothing I have not seen before, human."  
  
Kagome planted her good arm on her hip, looking at him dangerously.  
  
"Turn around, Sesshoumaru."  
  
After a moment, he snorted, slowly turning his back to her.  
  
"Humans and their modesty."  
  
Kagome stuck her tongue out at his back, keeping a watchful eye on the taiyoukai as she stripped out of her clothing. She hesitated a moment longer before stepping into the spring, immediately submersing herself up to her chin in the water.  
  
"Okay, you can turn around." Kagome said stiffly, watching cautiously as he turned to face her.  
  
He began to approach her, and Kagome tensed instinctively. He seemed to notice this and paused.  
  
"I won't harm you." He said quietly.  
  
Kagome didn't reply, she was afraid it would either come out as senseless rabble or just pathetically girlish and weak. So, she nodded once, trying to calm herself. Sesshoumaru stopped a foot in front of her, lowering himself down in the water a bit so that they were face to face.  
  
"You're going to need to stand up. I can't tend to your wound when you're hiding it under the water."  
  
Kagome couldn't hold his gaze anymore. She shifted her gaze off to the side a bit, watching as strands of his hair floated atop the water.  
  
"Kagome,"  
  
Kagome turned wide eyes on him, looking at him curiously. Her name...he said her name.  
  
"I give you my word, that I will not harm you in any way."  
  
Kagome knelt in the warm water, absolutely at a loss for words. Ever since her arrival in Sengoku Jidai, she had known this man before her as a blood- thirsty demon, who cared for no one but himself. From their first meeting she had learned to fear him, to respect him, to hate him. Yet, as he stood here before her, Kagome was beginning to see a different side to Sesshoumaru; one that she assumed only Rin had even come close to experiencing.  
  
She observed him a moment longer before turning her back to him, slowly standing up to where the water gently caressed the base of her spine. She brought her good arm to her front, modestly covering her exposed breasts, although she was facing away from him.  
  
Kagome held her breath as she felt him close the distance between them. She felt his fingertips at the base of her neck as he gathered her hair, moving the ebony tresses to drape across her un-injured shoulder. His touch wasn't unlike that of a doctor's; caring, and sure, with no underlying emotion or motive attached to it other than to help and heal.  
  
He cleansed the area with water, coaxing her to lift her arm as much as possible so that he could make sure the entire region would be taken care of. Kagome turned her head slightly, watching him as he tended to her. She winced against the stinging as he gently washed her wound with the same soapy plant that Rin had used before. After he had finished, Sesshoumaru rinsed it thoroughly, his fingertips tentatively caressing her skin. A cool breeze drifted across the water, raising goose bumps on Kagome's skin. Although, once the breeze had subsided, the tingly sensation still remained, and she wasn't so sure anymore that the breeze had caused her skin to rise in the first place.  
  
Sesshoumaru placed his hand on the back of her neck, urging her to lower herself into the water. Kagome complied with only a slight amount of hesitation before submerging up to her shoulders. She felt his fingers knit in her hair, drawing her head back. Kagome stiffened, causing Sesshoumaru to still.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked warily.  
  
"Washing your hair." He said with a barely audible sigh.  
  
"I can do it." Kagome said with a huff, not wanting to appear anymore helpless than she already was.  
  
"With one arm?"  
  
"If you can do it, I can." She said, trying to move. Sesshoumaru though, still had his hand wrapped in her hair.  
  
"Relax." He said forcefully. "Your tissues have been damaged, if you strain your muscles anymore by trying to impress me you'll take longer to heal."  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes at nothing in particular. She hated when he was right. Kagome relinquished her control and let the taiyoukai do as he wished. Once Sesshoumaru actually got her hair lathered up, she relished the feel of his fingers as they worked against her scalp. His claws gently scratched her head, resulting in tingles of pleasure and relaxation. Kagome was almost miffed when he stopped and urged her to tilt back once more to rinse off.  
  
After he had finished, Kagome turned, her body still concealed to her shoulders under the water.  
  
"Thank you." Kagome said, backing up a few steps.  
  
"I'm sure you can handle the rest by yourself." He said, his hand extended, holding some excess plant in his hand.  
  
Kagome reached out and took it, her fingertips brushing his palm in the barest of touches. Their eyes met once more before Sesshoumaru turned, swimming across to the other side of the pool, giving Kagome some space.  
  
Kagome washed in silence, watching Sesshoumaru lather his silver locks expertly. The taiyoukai's back was to her, giving Kagome a moment to look him over. Her eyes traveled down to the stub where his arm once was. She knew that demons had amazing regenerative capabilities, and wasn't that surprised that his arm had begun to develop once again. Even though Inuyasha had sliced off about mid-bicep, the arm had grown back to where the humerus connected with the elbow in an amazing amount of time. Kagome would have figured it to have taken it a lot longer than four years.  
  
Not wanting to have him catch her staring, Kagome averted her gaze. She suddenly felt unexplained anger towards Inuyasha and felt sorry for Sesshoumaru. But she knew better than to think that way for long. Sesshoumaru had asked for it. Inuyasha was defending his birthright and herself at the time. And as for feeling sorry for the taiyoukai...  
  
Kagome shook her head slightly. He wouldn't want anyone to feel sorry for him. He didn't feel sorry for himself, and he wouldn't want others to do so either. Allowing that would only invite rumors of weakness, and endanger his own inheritance; the Western lands.  
  
"Girl."  
  
Kagome looked up, chastising herself in the process for answering to that term.  
  
"Are you going to stay here all day and daydream?" he asked, tossing his head to clear stray strands of hair from in front of his eyes.  
  
'Kami...I never realized how good-looking he actually is.' She thought.  
  
With a mental groan at her wayward thoughts Kagome shook her head in a negative.  
  
With a measuring gaze, Sesshoumaru moved to get out of the springs, his lithe body cutting through the water with ease. Kagome turned politely, waiting for him to give a signal that he was dressed.  
  
Instead, a shirtless inu-youkai appeared in front of her on the bank, her soiled yukata, which was once so pretty, in a heap at his feet. Kagome looked up at him questioningly before reaching out for her garment.  
  
"No."  
  
Kagome arched a brow.  
  
"What am I supposed to wear? Leaves?"  
  
Wordlessly, Sesshoumaru averted his gaze and held out his haori. Kagome was shocked to say the least. She carefully emerged from the water, taking the clothing from his grasp. Kagome managed to get it over her bum shoulder just fine, but was having trouble getting her other arm through. Sesshoumaru must have seen her struggling, and wordlessly helped her settle it on herself.  
  
"Thanks." Kagome said. Kagome looked down at herself, stifling a giggle. The shirt almost reached her knees, and kept falling off of her shoulders. She grasped the clothing, holding it shut at the base of her throat.  
  
"Are you situated?" he asked, a slight hint of amusement lacing his question.  
  
Kagome looked up at him with a nod. "I think so."  
  
"Let's go then. There's a storm coming."  
  
With that, the two turned and headed back towards camp. As she followed slightly behind Sesshoumaru, Kagome couldn't help but to snuggle into his haori. It was roomy, and comfortable, and soft, and it smelled like him. For some reason, Kagome was beginning to associate comfort with Sesshoumaru...a behavior that she wasn't sure was a good thing or bad.  
  
'Bah. It doesn't mean anything. He just smells good.' Kagome rationalized with herself. She smiled faintly, wrapping herself tighter within his clothing. 'It doesn't mean anything at all...' 


	16. Struggles and Sweet Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.  
  
Strange Fate  
  
Chapter 16  
  
*dangerous-beans* I can't tell you that...it would ruin the whole story for you! Wouldn't want to do that would we?  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm glad you're all enjoying the story so much. Alright now, fess up, who thought that last chapter was gonna turn into a lemon? Who was disappointed it didn't? I think I was...oh well.  
  
Okay, now for the sad part, everyone got out their tissues??? This is going to be my last update for at least a week. I'm going on vacation, and don't intend to bring my laptop with me. Sand and electronics just don't mix well, you know? So, I got this chapter out for all you die hard fans, just because I'm nice like that. So leave me all sorts of nice reviews. I'll post my comments/answers when I get back, and hopefully will have the next chapter up soon after.  
  
Alright, enjoy!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Miroku walked silently behind Sango, his eyes drawn down to the hypnotic swing of her hips as she moved gracefully across the countryside. His hand itched, wanting nothing more than to be molded to that perfectly round backside of hers. Miroku had decided against it a few miles back though. After being clobbered by Hiraikotsu more than enough times today, he would give his wandering hands a rest and let his eyes take over.  
  
Sango suddenly came to an abrupt stop, causing Miroku to nearly run her over. He managed to tear his gaze away from her rear, looking up inquiringly.  
  
He wasn't lost for long though. A figure was just cresting the hill; his red fire-rat haori tattered and bloody. He carried Kikyou in his arms; the priestess in a state of unconsciousness or dead by the looks of it.  
  
He saw Sango tighten her grip on Hiraikotsu, her body tense as they approached. Kirara felt her master's uneasiness, growling defensively at Sango's feet. Miroku stepped forward, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Sango looked at him, and with a frown, let her hand fall to her side. Kirara quieted down as well, hopping up onto Sango's shoulder, watching the approaching pair carefully.  
  
"Inuyasha what happened to you? Are you okay?" Miroku asked as the hanyou stopped before them, placing Kikyou on the ground.  
  
Inuyasha tore his gaze away from the priestess, looking at the taijiya and houshi with fire in his eyes.  
  
"I'm fine." He said shortly.  
  
"What's wrong with Kikyou? She's not dead is she?" Sango asked, not bothering to hide the hope in her voice.  
  
Inuyasha shot her irritated glance. "No, she's not dead. She just needs to rest and wait for the Shinidamachuu to bring her more souls."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure the whole mind control stuff wears you out pretty quick." Sango muttered.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked her, his tone indicating that he was in no mood for any bullshit.  
  
"Nothing." Miroku quickly interjected, stepping in front of Sango in an attempt to get Inuyasha sidetracked. "So why did you leave us behind Inuyasha?"  
  
The hanyou hesitated a moment, his eye twitching ever so slightly. "Kikyou and I thought it was for the best. You would only slow us down and get in our way once we found Kagome."  
  
"Did you find her?" Sango asked, stepping out from behind Miroku.  
  
"Yeah." Inuyasha said with a snort, turning away from them, headed towards the forest. "She's being well taken care of, don't worry taijiya."  
  
Sango watched the hanyou disappear into the forest, then turned to Miroku.  
  
"What does that mean?" she asked quietly.  
  
"I'm not really sure, Sango." Miroku said, matching her tone.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Inuyasha was crouched beside a stream, haphazardly washing the gash Sesshoumaru had bestowed upon him. It hurt, bad. A nice amount of dirt and sweat had gathered in and around the cut, making the red raised flesh tender and most likely slightly infected. Incidents of the previous day began flooding his mind, causing him to cry out in surprise at their intensity. Flashes of Kagome lying beneath him, her normally serene face contorted in fear. He vaguely remembered her saying something, yet he couldn't quite recall what she had said. Inuyasha buried his head in his hands, ripping at his hair in agitation. He remembered her screaming, and he remembered his claws sinking deep into her flesh. He pulled his hands from his hair, looking down at them closely. Dried blood was crusted beneath his claws; Kagome's blood. Gods...he had actually done it. Inuyasha rocked back and forth, murmuring gibberish, as he grasped his throbbing head once again.  
  
'What's wrong with me?' He wondered, a feeble whine escaping from his lips.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
"Okaa-san!"  
  
"Nee-chan!"  
  
The two children had been eating breakfast when Kagome and Sesshoumaru arrived back at camp. When they saw her approaching though, their food was quickly abandoned for fantastic one-armed hugs and tender kisses.  
  
Shippo was the first to notice Kagome's attire. His gaze slid slowly from his mother, to Sesshoumaru then back to Kagome with a brief glance back at the taiyoukai before speaking.  
  
"Okaa-san....? Why are you wearing Sesshoumaru-sama's clothes?"  
  
As soon as he spoke, Rin took in Kagome's appearance, her eyes becoming wide and her mouth opening with shock, which soon ended up becoming giggles, then to full out joyous laughter.  
  
'Clever little girl...' Sesshoumaru thought faintly.  
  
"Jaken." He called, watching as the toad scurried over to them.  
  
The toad refrained from making a comment about the whole scene, for fear of shortening his lifespan. Instead, he bowed low at his master's feet.  
  
"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
"There is a village nearby. I want you to purchase new clothing for the woman and children. Buy some clean cotton cloth as well; enough to bandage an arm as well as make a sling."  
  
"Yes milord." Jaken said, getting up with the help of his staff. He turned and began waddling away when Kagome spoke.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
The toad turned, looking at her expectantly, as did Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Can I go with him?"  
  
"No." Sesshoumaru said instantaneously.  
  
"Please? I could help him pick out the clothing. I'm good at shopping..." she said slyly, trying to weasel her way into getting what she wanted.  
  
"Look at yourself." Sesshoumaru stated. "You're wearing a haori that doesn't even fit you properly."  
  
Kagome looked down at herself. Well, he was right, it didn't fit properly, but... Her gaze shot up to Sesshoumaru's waist with a smile. "But it would fit fine if maybe I had an obi."  
  
"But you don't." he countered, looking down at her with narrowed eyes. He was sure she was trying to con him into something, but he wasn't quite sure what.  
  
Kagome looked into his eyes, widening hers fractionally achieving the puppy dog appearance.  
  
"That pretty yellow piece of cloth around your waist would do for a make- shift obi, Sesshoumaru."  
  
The taiyoukai looked down at himself, then back to her.  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I promise I won't get into any trouble. Besides, I have good fashion sense." Kagome cajoled. "I won't ever ask for anything again..." she added, trying to sweeten the pot.  
  
"Come on Sesshoumaru-sama," Shippo chimed in. "Even Inuyasha let her go every now and then."  
  
Kagome's mouth opened in shock, looking from Shippo to the demon lord that stood before them. At first she had thought that remark would have gotten her kit a backhand, but when she saw Sesshoumaru's miffed expression, she began to giggle, the children soon joining her.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled, and in one quick motion, untied the complimentary yellow and purple fabric, tossing it at the wretched girl.  
  
"Do not get into trouble." He said warningly.  
  
Kagome grinned down at the piece of fabric in her hands that symbolized one more victory over the taiyoukai.  
  
"Rin, would you help me tie this?" she asked the young girl, who immediately obliged. After a bit of struggle, the two girls had ended up happy with the way Kagome's improvised yukata looked. Kagome then settled her arm into a sling constructed out of a salvaged piece of her last yukata, mindful of the open wounds that needed to air out before they were bandaged again.  
  
"Now you don't need new clothes Nee-chan." Rin commented with a grin.  
  
"Yes she does." Sesshoumaru interjected. The two girls looked from Sesshoumaru back to each other. Rin giggled, waving as Kagome headed off with Jaken.  
  
"Bye Okaa-san!" Shippo hollered.  
  
Kagome turned and blew her kit a kiss before she vanished out of his sight. She then looked down at Jaken, who was muttering something derogatory about humans.  
  
"So little man, you like to shop huh?" 


	17. Right Hooks and Revenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.  
  
Strange Fate  
  
Chapter 17  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Kagome and Jaken had made good time getting to the village. Everyone was running about, doing their business, as well as minding their own. Kagome couldn't hold back a grin as they walked through in search of clothing merchants.  
  
"Wipe that smile off your face human. You look weird." Jaken commented, gesturing with his staff as he spoke.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I already look weird enough with you by my side." Kagome said with a laugh, giving the toad a devious wink.  
  
Jaken rolled his buggy eyes with an exasperated sigh.  
  
'Why does Sesshoumaru-sama torture me like this...?' He pondered dejectedly.  
  
"Hey look! There's a vendor!" Kagome said, grabbing Jaken's staff, which in turn hauled him along with it.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
For Rin, Kagome had chosen a pale yellow yukata with golden phoenixes embroidered on it. For Shippo, to keep things simple, she had chosen an outfit similar to the one he wore now, only opting for a different color scheme of sky blue and turquoise. For herself, Kagome chose a blue-violet yukata with darker violet sakura patterns ornamenting it.  
  
While they were there, the two also purchased the cotton cloth that would act as bandaging for her wounds. When they were done, and their goods were wrapped up, the girl and toad began to head out.  
  
"This was fun, Jaken. We should do this all the time."  
  
Jaken gagged, and moved away from her slightly. "Don't even think about it human!"  
  
Kagome laughed shortly at the toad's outburst.  
  
"I'm not that bad, am I?"  
  
Jaken huffed, and decided not to answer her.  
  
"Well now, what do we have here?" a gruff voice questioned.  
  
Jaken was suddenly dragged back behind Kagome, squawking in surprise all the way. She turned, seeing a few men pushing Jaken around roughly.  
  
"We don't like stinking youkai like you in our village." One man said, giving him a violent push right into the arms of one of his friends.  
  
Kagome's brows drew together, and she set their merchandise on the ground and made her way into the scuffle. Just as Jaken was being propelled across the small group, Kagome reached out and grabbed his arm, giving him a good push of her own out of the circle of men. She marched up to the ring leader, and looked at him boldly.  
  
"Don't you have anything better to do than pick on people?" Kagome asked sharply.  
  
"Well, aren't you a pretty little thing..." he commented, giving her a sadistic grin. He grabbed her chin roughly, his calloused fingers digging into her skin painfully. "What are you doing traveling with this creature? You should be with me instead."  
  
Kagome sneered, jerking her chin free, not even dignifying him with an answer. She turned, more than ready to leave the village, wanting to keep her promise to Sesshoumaru about staying out of trouble. Kagome turned, fully intent on walking right out of there without incident, until she was jerked back and spun around, coming face to face with the crude example of a human being. "No one turns their back on me when I'm talking to them." He ground out between gritted teeth. "Especially not some stuck-up bitch like you."  
  
His hand connected with her cheek, the force of his backhand knocking Kagome down to the ground. She touched her cheek instinctively; the flesh stung and her eyes were watering from the strength of the blow.  
  
Kagome managed to get up quite fluidly considering she only had function of one arm.  
  
'And luckily that arm's my fightin' arm.' She thought sadistically. As she stood, without missing a beat she walked up to the man and hauled off and punching him square in the nose.  
  
He stumbled back, clutching his nose, which was now bleeding profusely between his fingers.  
  
"My nose!" he screeched. "You broke my nose!"  
  
Kagome didn't want to stick around any longer. She turned, and hurriedly picked up the clothing, sprinting quickly out of the village with Jaken hot on her heels.  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
"Ouch..." Kagome murmured, tenderly touching the side of her face. It was most likely red or swollen, possibly even starting to bruise. That jerk had hit her hard.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Kagome looked down at Jaken, who returned her gaze anxiously. Kagome smiled thinly.  
  
"I'll survive."  
  
Jaken nodded, looking away from her as he spoke.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Kagome's jaw nearly dropped.  
  
'Man...maybe that guy knocked something loose. There is no way Jaken just thanked me.'  
  
After a few moments of contemplation, she decided that her ears weren't playing tricks on her, and that the toad actually had expressed gratitude to a human. Once the shock wore off, Kagome smiled to herself.  
  
"No thanks needed. We've got to watch out for each other, right?" Kagome said as she messed around with her hair, trying to place it so that the ebony locks hid her cheek. "Jaken?"  
  
The little youkai looked up at her questioningly.  
  
"Let's not tell Sesshoumaru-sama about this, okay?"  
  
Jaken faltered a moment before speaking. "But-"  
  
"Please, Jaken. I'm already the bane of his existence...let's not make things even worse by telling him about this stupid little incident."  
  
Jaken opened his mouth to speak once more, but immediately shut it. "As you wish." He said quietly.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Sesshoumaru was becoming impatient.  
  
He looked up at the sky, which was slowly darkening with each passing moment, the rumble of thunder resonating in the distance. With a nearly inaudible sigh, Sesshoumaru shifted slightly, attempting to get into a more comfortable position on the ground. He noticed a small body mimicking his movements at his side and glanced at the kitsune out of the corner of his eye. The fox-child had been his shadow ever since the girl had left with Jaken a few hours ago. He had even declined when Rin had asked him to play a game, leaving the little girl to her own devices.  
  
They say imitation is the highest form of compliment, yet Sesshoumaru wasn't quite sure if he liked being observed to this extent by the ardent little kitsune.  
  
Sesshoumaru began drumming his fingers on the ground, watching as the kit did the same. When the taiyoukai stopped, so did the child. Sesshoumaru flicked a stray lock of silver hair over his shoulder, watching with slight amusement as the kit faltered a moment with his own lack of hair, before casually running his fingers through his bangs.  
  
"Why do you mock me, kit?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
Shippo looked up at the taiyoukai, puffing himself up a bit.  
  
"I'm not mocking you Sesshoumaru-sama. You're just..." Shippo thought for a moment, trying to recall a word that his Okaa-san had used before. "Cool." He said, finishing out the sentence with a small nod.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at the kit, expertly hiding his puzzlement. He had never heard that word before, and was unsure whether it was good or bad. He would have to remember to ask the girl the meaning of this word, 'cool'.  
  
"Nee-chan! Jaken!"  
  
Rin's cry brought everyone to attention. With the return of his mother, the kit abandoned Sesshoumaru momentarily, bounding over to greet her. Sesshoumaru stood as well, watching the girl and Jaken walk towards camp. As he observed their approach, he noticed that something was off. The young woman, who usually stood so proud, had her head bowed slightly, her hair covering her face for the most part.  
  
He watched as she greeted the children, shying away slightly from their energetic hugs and kisses. Sesshoumaru inspected her with narrowed eyes as she took the children to the forest to change into their new outfits. He then turned his analytical gaze over to Jaken, who seemed to be purposely avoiding him, not even bothering to make eye contact with his master.  
  
After a few moments, the three emerged from the forest, dressed in their new clothes. He noticed the girl had his haori and sash folded into a neat pile in her arms, and was slowly, almost hesitantly making her way towards him. When she did finally draw near to him, she kept her eyes to the ground, most, if not all of her face hidden by her hair.  
  
"Thanks for letting me borrow these." She said, holding them out for him to take. Sesshoumaru took the clothing from her, and dressed, silently watching the girl the whole time. She moved to walk around him, but he stood in her way.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Sesshoumaru asked icily.  
  
"Nothing's wrong. Please let me pass." She said. Sesshoumaru could sense a hint of anxiety emanating from her, along with something else...  
  
"Whose scent is that?" he asked with quiet heat. He took another whiff, smelling her own alluring aroma, intermingled predominantly with his; there were also of course the children's and even a faint hint Jaken's. Yet there was another's scent on her. A male. Sesshoumaru growled low in his chest, causing the girl involuntarily take a few steps back.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, please..." She pleaded. Sesshoumaru though, wasn't listening. He reached out, tilting her chin up gently, removing his hand to brush back her hair. She remained motionless, although he could hear her heart beating frantically in her chest, and could smell the tangy odor of her panic.  
  
When he managed to clear all the hair away from her face, his eyes narrowed. On her right cheek was a nasty red mark, slightly bruised and still tender. He met her gaze, questioning her silently. The girl though, closed her mahogany eyes, bowing her head a bit.  
  
Taking one last breath, storing the male's scent in his memory, Sesshoumaru took to the sky in a flash of white, heading in the direction from which Kagome and Jaken had come. Kagome and the tiny toad youkai exchanged glances.  
  
'He had known Sesshoumaru would find out no matter what...he tried to warn me too.' She thought, eyeing up Jaken with concern.  
  
Jaken returned her gaze for a moment, then to the sky.  
  
'May Kami help him...' he thought faintly, knowing that the man who had struck her was in for one hell of a night.  
  
Fat raindrops began to fall from the darkened sky as a flash of lightning streaked across the heavens.  
  
Kagome shivered, looking around the area for shelter. She noticed an outcropping rock a few hundred feet away, which would serve as a perfect place to keep dry for the night.  
  
"Jaken, over there?" she asked the toad, motioning to her choice of cover. The tiny youkai followed her gaze and nodded after a moment.  
  
"Okay kids, let's go." Kagome said, ushering them on, pausing a moment to look back at the direction Sesshoumaru had flown, her teeth sinking into her lower lip in unease.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Sesshoumaru was had worked himself up into a small rage by the time he reached the village. He didn't really know why he was here in the first place. It was her own fault for wanting to go, but it was also his for letting her. Which meant it was his error that caused this to happen.  
  
'Damn everything to hell!' Sesshoumaru thought fiercely. He hated being at fault, especially when had known better than to let her go in the first place. He growled at himself in frustration. It was his fault someone had hurt her, and he was furious, both at the perpetrator and himself. With his animalistic instincts already in overdrive, the possessiveness he felt towards the girl couldn't be denied. Whether she liked it or not, she belonged to him, as did her kit, Rin, and even Jaken. He retained all of their lives and was responsible for his diverse pack.  
  
As his mind replayed the look on her face when he revealed her secret, he at first thought she was embarrassed, but soon realized that she had been ashamed. The girl never wanted to seem weak, especially in front of him. The mark on her cheek only served as an affirmation of Sesshoumaru's beliefs, or, what she thought them to be; that humans were frail, pathetic creatures. He knew she wasn't weak, and her own boldness most likely got her smacked in the first place. Even so, the more he thought about someone doing that to her, the angrier he got. For some reason, just the idea of another male's hands on her made Sesshoumaru even more livid.  
  
'How dare some insignificant human touch what is mine!' he thought with vehemence, gracefully landing in the village center, watching with satisfaction as nearby villagers hurried away from him and into their huts, casting curious, fearful glances at the demon lord from the shadows.  
  
'Wretched creatures...' he thought bitterly, taking a deep breath, searching for the scent of the male who had unwittingly gambled with his life, and lost. It didn't take long to locate the scum. Sesshoumaru had pinpointed his presence in a rundown shelter, the pungent smell of sweat, blood, manure and sake thick in the air. He stepped through the door, taking in the scene with disgust.  
  
A group of men were gathered around a small fire, drunk and stupid; making themselves easier targets than they already were. A couple men stood in surprise, quickly brushing past him and out the door. Sesshoumaru let them go; the one he wanted was standing beside the fire, watching the demon lord uneasily. In a blur of motion, Sesshoumaru flung the mortal into the wall, appearing before him almost instantly. He wrapped his fingers around the human's throat and lifted him off the ground a few feet. The man struggled to no avail, his fear radiating off of him in disgusting waves.  
  
"Human." Sesshoumaru growled, instantly capturing the attention of the grimy creature. His bloodshot hazel eyes looked at the demon fearfully, slowly but surely sobering up from fright. "Do you recall encountering a young woman traveling with a toad youkai today?"  
  
The man thought for a moment, and laughed shortly, gagging slightly at the sudden pressure Sesshoumaru applied to his windpipe.  
  
"Yeah, that bitch needs to learn some respect. She broke my damned nose!" He smirked briefly. "I gave her what she deserved though."  
  
Sesshoumaru tilted his head slightly, looking at his bruised and swollen snout. With a withering glare lowered the man so that his feet touched the floor. The poor creature smiled a little, thinking the taiyoukai had just spared his life. Boy was he wrong...  
  
Quick as a striking snake, Sesshoumaru's hand shot out. With splayed fingers he gripped the man's face, enjoying the sudden expression of fear that crossed the peasant's features.  
  
"Let me give you something you deserve." Sesshoumaru said, a cruel tone to his normally impassive voice.  
  
The taiyoukai let the poison flow from his fingertips, scorching the man's face.  
  
He let out an agonized cry, all the while struggling futilely against Sesshoumaru, who watched with sick pleasure as his face slowly melted like the wax of a burning candle.  
  
He stopped just short of killing the man, opting for the lifelong torture of disfigurement rather than a quick death for the scum. He released the peasant, who crumpled to the ground, blithering and shaking, squirming around on the ground like a worm.  
  
Without a second glance at him, Sesshoumaru departed. He took flight amongst screaming villagers, calmly heading back towards camp.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN  
  
Aki no Yume1 - no worries, everything's going to turn out fine...I think. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Ashley Maness aka Sakura - I'm sorry, but I can't disclose any information about Inuyasha at this moment. As for the whole Sesshoumaru and Kagome kissing thing...patience please. It will happen soon enough, although I don't think anyone's gonna like the event that will be the reason for their first kiss...  
  
eddie4 - hey, even Shippo's got to pull some rank sometimes. ^__^  
  
Flambeau-Willow - Aw thanks. But you know what??? Your review scared me. Did I do a no no? Was he way to OOC? I was thinking yes before I even posted but I went ahead anyway.........hmm, you're confirming my insecurities you know. Let me know what you think, you know I value your opinion, hell I love being critiqued in general so even if it's really bad tell me.  
  
Jade- inu - I know. * ~  
  
JoJo10 - Thanks! Much appreciated and I'm delighted that you like my fic and took the time to review.  
  
Kaya - As I said before, its kind of difficult keeping Sesshoumaru IC in a romance, but after three 'complaints' maybe I should try harder. Someone needs to let me know where I went wrong!  
  
Lady2U - Glad you're enjoying it. Thanks for the review!  
  
LadyKoneko - Deep down in his little black heart I'm sure he does. Thanks for the review!  
  
Neptune21 - That was sweet! Thank you for the gracious compliment as well as taking the time to do so.  
  
Psychotic Seraph - Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you're enjoying the fic. I know what you mean though, there's a lot of those out there...I think a couple chapters were pushing the envelope a bit but overall I feel I've been doing a good job keeping them at bay.  
  
Rymsie - Thanks for the lovely review!  
  
RyoDragon1 - Lol...amusing.  
  
Whatever - wow, thanks! Sometimes I worry about whether I pull off the correct personalities in certain chapters though. Well, more often than not lately. It's difficult keeping Sesshoumaru in-character when writing him into affectionate situations. Actually, I really don't think you can keep the guy IC in a romance, but maybe it's just me. I'll try my best though.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	18. Understanding?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.  
  
Strange Fate  
  
Chapter 18  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN:  
  
Aki no Yume1 - I don't think you mentioned that before. Anyway, this chapter will answer your questions about the whole Kikyou/Naraku thing.  
  
Angerona - Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it.  
  
AnimeKittyCat - Your review made me smile. I'm glad you enjoyed the scenes between Jaken and Kagome, I figured I'd give the little guy a break, cause you're right, he normally does get hated on. But...there will still be some animosity between him and Kag, sorry! Hey, you can't expect a miracle, right?  
  
Flambeau-Willow - Phew! Okay, you've cleared things up for me. And no you weren't harsh. Thank you!  
  
KawaiiLil-InuGurl - OOC = out of character. I'm happy that you like my fic. By the way, I normally update every other day, and if I can't I let everyone know. Free-lancing sucks!  
  
Keito-chan - You didn't annoy me, don't worry! ^_^ As I said in a previous AN, I love being critiqued. As an artist, I'm used to it. I'm glad that you like the fact I'm taking things kind of slow, but I think I have to start speeding them up, hmm, I dunno. And don't worry, I'm not so superficial as to have Sess fall for Kagome just for looks. I don't like the lust thing either. Thanks for your review!  
  
ladyofthedragons1 - Glad you enjoyed it.  
  
Mala Valvah - Glad you liked it! Thanks for the review.  
  
PasoLover - Thanks!  
  
Rymsie - thank you!  
  
Silverstone - thanks, and as for the review thing...no problem, I appreciate that you left one this time around.  
  
Slice - Glad you like the chapter, and thanks for reviewing.  
  
Phew, okay, I think I'm done. I apologize if I missed anyone. Just give me a shout if you decide to review this chapter and I promise I won't overlook you again. I think you all will enjoy this chapter. Ah, the plot thickens......... Alright, I'm shutting up now. Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Hold still girl! They'll never get you bandaged up at this rate!"  
  
Kagome squirmed, trying not to scratch at the layers of cloth that were slowly being wound around her arm by Rin, who seemed to be a master at bandaging. The girl held her hand out, signaling to Shippo that she needed another strip of cloth. He handed it to her, getting another ready just in case it was needed. While Rin was playing doctor and Shippo took the role of nurse, Jaken was supervising the whole ordeal; not helping one bit.  
  
"It itches." She said, shooting the toad an irked glance.  
  
Jaken rolled his eyes. "That's because the poultice is healing you. Now don't itch! You'll only make it worse."  
  
Kagome stifled a giggle, causing the toad to narrow his eyes suspiciously.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" he asked, folding his arms across his tiny chest.  
  
"You." Kagome said with a giggle. "You sound like my mother."  
  
"All done!" Rin interrupted, saving Kagome from a barrage of insults that were just about to spill from Jaken's lips. The little girl stood, brushing herself off as she inspected her work.  
  
"Thank you, Rin." Kagome said, giving her a quick hug before settling the sleeve of her yukata back on her shoulder.  
  
"Here, Okaa-san."  
  
Shippo handed her one of the last pieces of fabric that he had fashioned into a sling. He helped Kagome slip it over her head, and place her arm within it, giving her a hug and kiss after everything was done.  
  
"Thanks Shippo." She said rotating her shoulder a bit, pleased that she was regaining mobility of her extremity  
  
"Nee-chan?"  
  
Kagome looked at Rin, who looked back at her somberly, her wide innocent eyes drifting to her cheek.  
  
"Why did that man hit you? Did you do something wrong?"  
  
Kagome smiled gently, motioning the little girl into her lap. Shippo jumped in as well, securing a place before Rin hogged the whole thing. Kagome looked down at the kids tenderly.  
  
"There are some people out there who like to cause pain. It makes them feel good to hurt others, and they do it with no remorse." Kagome sighed, stroking back Rin's hair. "I didn't do anything wrong, he was just a bad man."  
  
"Like Naraku." Shippo stated.  
  
"Yes, just like him." Kagome said quietly.  
  
Rin nodded once. "I knew people like that. They used to hit me for a lot of things...they said I was bad, but I never did anything really bad..." the little girl trailed off, rubbing her watering eyes, stubbornly trying not to cry.  
  
Kagome hugged the little girl tightly, kissing her on top of the head. Shippo joined in, giving Rin a heartfelt squeeze.  
  
"You're not bad. Those people were." Kagome whispered to her. "I don't want you to think any other way. You're a good girl, Rin."  
  
"Yeah. And anyone who says you're not..." Shippo chimed in, rolling up his sleeves. "I'll kick their butts and show 'em who's boss!"  
  
Rin looked up at Kagome, her eyes wet with unshed tears.  
  
"Thanks nee-chan." She said softly, immediately looking to Shippo. "Thanks Shippo, you're a real good friend."  
  
"Okay you two, off to bed. Sesshoumaru-sama will probably want to leave pretty early tomorrow considering that we didn't travel today."  
  
Rin and Shippo retreated towards the back of the cave, curling up beside each other, speaking quietly for a moment before closing their eyes, settling into sleep.  
  
Kagome sighed, leaning her weight back on her right arm as she gazed out the mouth of the cavern, into the pitch black night. Between sporadic flashes of lightning, she noticed the rain had let up a bit, though not much. She wondered where Sesshoumaru was.  
  
'Hopefully he didn't get himself into trouble...' Kagome thought absently.  
  
"Do you think he's okay, Jaken?"  
  
Jaken snorted. "Of course he's alright."  
  
Kagome smiled faintly, admiring Jaken's steadfast loyalty to his master, who most times was not very kind to the creature.  
  
Just then, a brilliant flash of lightning revealed a figure near the entrance of the cave. Kagome yelped with surprise, frightening Jaken in the process who ended up falling off the rock he had been perched on.  
  
Sesshoumaru entered the cave, casting them each a measuring glance. He was completely drenched.  
  
'Oh he doesn't look happy...' Kagome thought with worry. Jaken, she assumed was thinking the same thoughts by the wary expression on his face.  
  
Neither dared speak to the disheveled taiyoukai, who silently made his way to the fire and sat down beside Kagome, a little too close for comfort. She attempted to nonchalantly inch herself away, trying to put a little more distance between herself and the peeved demon lord.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" he asked evenly, turning the full force of his fierce gaze upon her. Kagome faltered, laughing uneasily.  
  
"Um...over there?" she questioned more than stated, gesturing a few feet to her left.  
  
"Don't move."  
  
Kagome stopped her inching, looking over at Jaken for help. The little toad had begun to move himself to the back of the cave, planning to escape unscathed, as Kagome had hoped to do.  
  
'The little rat's going to make it though.' Kagome grumbled to herself, watching as Jaken sat in a darkened corner near the children, giving her a rueful glance before he closed his eyes, either trying to or feigning sleep.  
  
Kagome turned her head back to Sesshoumaru, who was squeezing the excess water out of his mass of silvery hair. She watched his graceful movements in a state of dreadful anticipation. Although they had come to some sort of an understanding, the demon lord was still exactly that - a demon lord. Kagome had really tested his limits over the short time she had spent in the group, and was fearful that this last stunt may cost her.  
  
"What happened in the village to cause him to strike you?" he asked, his gaze averted to the fire.  
  
Kagome watched his face as she told him her story, searching for any sign of what he might be thinking. His impassive features revealed nothing though. When she finished her account, she hesitated a moment before asking him a question that had been nagging at her since he returned.  
  
"Is he dead?"  
  
Sesshoumaru met her gaze steadily, something flickering briefly in his eyes before he answered.  
  
"No."  
  
Kagome sighed with relief. As much of an ass as the guy had been, he didn't deserve to die...no one did. She really wasn't sure she wanted to ask what had happened to him though. Most likely, it wasn't good.  
  
"How is your arm?"  
  
Kagome looked over at him with surprise.  
  
'Do you really care?' she wondered faintly before answering him.  
  
"It feels better. Rin and Shippo bandaged it while Jaken kept everything under control." She said with a small smile. He nodded, staying silent. Kagome sat there for a moment longer, figuring the conversation was over and she was free to go. She stood, beginning to make her way towards the back of the cave where it was drier and warmer.  
  
As she was walking past him, Sesshoumaru caught her wrist, forcing her to kneel before him. Kagome looked up at his perfect face, unsure what he wanted from her. Slowly, he released her wrist, tentatively reaching up to her face, his gaze focused on her bruised cheek. Kagome winced slightly as his fingertips brushed against her tender skin.  
  
She met his amber gaze with uncertainty as his palm cupped her cheek, his cool touch soothing the discomfort a bit. Kagome had the sudden urge to lean into the small amount of contact they had just established, yet she didn't dare.  
  
"Do not hide from me again." He said placidly, no hint of anger or anything beneath his tone. The demon lord, who was as ruthless as they came, was looking down at her with such compassion Kagome wasn't sure this was really Sesshoumaru in front of her. She felt the bare minimal of movement against her skin, and realized that his thumb was moving back and forth in a gentle caress.  
  
'Something's happening here. And I don't understand what.' Kagome thought as she looked at the demon lord before her.  
  
His eyes, which were usually detached from everyone and everything around him, were looking at her right now very candidly. They revealed a turmoil of emotions Kagome couldn't quite place. Yet she did notice something reflected within their honey hued depths; the saddest thing of all....a lost soul.  
  
'This is the real Sesshoumaru...' Kagome thought with wonder. 'This is what he's like when he doesn't have his barriers up. I like this...'  
  
"Sometimes it's hard not to." Kagome said quietly, in response to his statement.  
  
Oddly enough though, she didn't want to hide from him. For as many times as he had tried to kill her in the past, over the last few days, Kagome had come to know Sesshoumaru on a whole other level. He made her feel safe...even cared for to an extent. Yet, his domineering manner made her want to run from him sometimes.  
  
She trusted, but feared this youkai in front of her and Kagome guessed that attitude had kept her alive while traveling in his presence so far. She understood though, that he had been groomed for a position of royalty, and that sort of behavior was to be expected. He was a prince, a warrior, and a demon...she didn't expect him to understand her response at all.  
  
Although, Kagome had the feeling he did to some level.  
  
Sesshoumaru gazed at her steadily, motionless save for the gentle caress of his thumb on her cheek.  
  
'What are you thinking? Talk to me...' Kagome mentally implored.  
  
He remained silent though. Gradually she felt his hand slide behind her head, his fingers weaving themselves in her hair as he urged her forward. His concentrated gaze moved from her eyes to her lips, back to her eyes once more.  
  
'Sesshoumaru...'  
  
Kagome was drowning in those golden pools, her heart hammering in her chest as Sesshoumaru slowly closed the distance between them.  
  
Their lips were barely inches apart when...  
  
Out of the blue, Jaken began snoring, sounding like some sort of dying sow or possibly a rusty saw. The vulgar sound seemed to snap Sesshoumaru out of the moment. Kagome once more was faced with those steely golden eyes and a masked face of indifference. Sesshoumaru stood abruptly, taking up a vigil at the cave's entrance.  
  
"You should rest." He said vaguely, casting one more glance back at her before turning his back.  
  
Kagome studied him a moment longer, trying to calm her racing heart before getting up and heading to the back of the cave for some much needed sleep. She had a feeling tomorrow was going to be a long day.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Kikyou stood silently in the forest beside a darkened pool of water. The rain had diminished to a light drizzle; the small amount of condensation collecting on her already damp clothing caused the priestess to shiver slightly. She waited in silence for death to approach.  
  
A twig snapped behind her, eliciting a sudden feeling of dread from the young woman.  
  
'It's not the rain that chills my bones...'  
  
"Kikyou,"  
  
The priestess slowly turned, her stomach in knots as she faced the man that she had recently become bound to.  
  
Naraku, the monster that he was, was undeniably handsome. His jet black hair hung in loose waves down his back, the bangs veiling his gleaming red eyes somewhat. With the lack of his baboon pelt, the man was even more intimidating. Kikyou watched as he approached, her heart pounding fiercely as her breath escaped her lips in quick pants. The priestess who always remained so cool and collected was shaking with fear.  
  
"Kikyou," Naraku said, a cruel smile caressing his lips. He drew near, moving behind the living dead girl as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her roughly against himself.  
  
He sighed, the warm breath caressing her skin, making her inwardly shiver. "I hope everything is going according to plan, poppet."  
  
"It is." Kikyou said stiffly.  
  
"Is it?" he asked, running his fingertips absently along her neck. "From what I hear you've been having some problems keeping the hanyou under control."  
  
"You've heard lies." She responded, shying away from his touch.  
  
"Hm. Is it also a lie that your doppelganger travels with Inuyasha's half- brother? And that he, for some reason, has been protecting the girl with nothing short of his life?"  
  
Kikyou stayed silent, knowing she had been backed into a corner.  
  
"If you cannot handle this simple task, you are of no use to me." He mused. "I'll just have to take the souls that you stole and return you to the earth, and to hell..."  
  
"NO!" Kikyou cried out, struggling against his grasp. Naraku chucked, tightening his hold on the girl.  
  
His lips brushed her ear as he spoke, sending chills down her spine. "Then I hope you will not fail again." Naraku growled.  
  
"No, master." Kikyou whispered.  
  
"Good."  
  
Naraku released his hold on the priestess, slowly moving away from the girl. "Perhaps I shall make an appearance at your next meeting? Just to make sure things go smoothly, of course."  
  
Kikyou didn't speak...she couldn't. All she could do was watch this monster that stood before her, hoping that he would end up sparing her life for doing his bidding.  
  
"They are heading west." Naraku said as he slowly disappeared into the darkness. "I advise you catch them before they reach Sesshoumaru's domicile.  
  
With that, he was gone. Kikyou sunk to her knees onto the damp grass, the brief encounter seeming to have sapped the strength from her.  
  
"Damn you, Naraku." She whispered weakly into the darkness, bowing her head as tears fell from her cold brown eyes. 


	19. Confrontation

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.  
  
Strange Fate  
  
Chapter 19  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN:  
  
Aira - your patience will be rewarded, I promise.  
  
AmoebaFive - Aw, thanks for the nice review. I'm really glad you like the pace, although I'm starting to get antsy. I want to get them together! Must..........write...faster!  
  
Angerona - lol, it seems like I've been apologizing to each reviewer about the whole kiss thing. Oh well, sorry!  
  
AnimeKittyCat - I understand you point about Kikyou, but there are different levels to every person; Sesshoumaru, for example. He is strong- willed, cold, even evil sometimes, yet, he is slowly becoming a slave to emotions that will soon lead him to fall in love with Kagome. I'm not pro Kikyou, but I will portray her as a person...not as a monster as many like to. She has feelings too, guys! You'll see.  
  
AzalynAngel - thanks!  
  
blackfire - Sorry! Keep reading, things will come full circle within the next couple chapters or so.  
  
eddie4 - thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you enjoyed it.  
  
Flambeau-Willow - Aw thanks! I'm glad I'm not mucking things up.  
  
Greenleaf - Thanks for keeping up with my fic! Much appreciated. I'll be looking forward to your update. As for the award...how about I dedicate an extremely violent chapter to you? Sound good? ^_^  
  
jeslyn-nighthawk - sorry, but it had to be done. Don't worry, I'll make up for all the torture soon enough.  
  
PasoLover - sorry for your confusion. Let's just leave it at she's under his control for now. Things should be a little clearer in the next chapter.  
  
Reality - I'm pleased, you're one of the only reviewers who displayed the reaction I was trying to elicit from everyone.  
  
Rin - Thank you! I'm glad you've crossed to the dark side. Muwhaa!! Sess/Kag fics rule!  
  
RyoDragon1 - I agree, someone should get him those little nose strip thingies. Don't be so quick as to judge Kikyou though.  
  
Sailor Silver Chibi - I always do! Every day or every other. I like to crank out these chapters for all my die hard fans out there.  
  
Slice - your reviews amuse me to no end. I'm glad you liked it, and I'm sorry I teased you. I'll make up for it!  
  
Vampireluv - Of course I won't! That's blasphemy!  
  
Wow, thanks you guys. This chapter, and the next will be huge turning points in both the story, and Sesshoumaru and Kagome's relationship. I warn you though, either you'll hate me or beg for more after chapter 20. That's all I'm saying about that. Um.........anything else? I don't think so. Alright then, onward and enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Kagome stirred, slowly rousing herself from a restful sleep. She cracked open an eye, the tiny amount of sunlight that had penetrated the cave made the forms of the children beside her visible. She shifted slightly, her back bumping up against a body behind her. She felt a hand resting lightly on her waist.  
  
'If both kids are right here in front of me...then who...?'  
  
Kagome rolled over a bit, coming face to face with...  
  
"Jaken!" she screeched.  
  
Jaken popped open a buggy eye, focusing on Kagome's piqued face.  
  
"GWAAA!" he squealed, scurrying away from the human girl. He picked up his staff, pointing it accusingly at her. "You...you........."  
  
"HENTAI!" Kagome filled in for him, standing up and knocking him on the head a few times with her knuckles. Jaken countered by hitting her in the shin with his staff, none to lightly mind you. Kagome yelped, giving the toad a narrow-eyed stare. She pointed her finger at him. "You are in big trouble little man!"  
  
She was about to tackle the youkai, and was in mid lunge when a hand caught the neck of her yukata, holding her back. She struggled against her captor until his voice brought her back to her senses.  
  
"If you two are quite done..."  
  
Kagome went limp in his grasp, relinquishing the fight, yet still glaring at Jaken, while the toad did the like. Sesshoumaru released Kagome, and she turned to the taiyoukai, still a tad miffed.  
  
He gazed down at her, apathetic to her situation.  
  
"If you can attack a man and my servant in practically the same day, I'm sure you can handle bathing on your own. Correct?"  
  
Kagome raised her chin to the demon lord, meeting his gaze head-on. "Of course I can handle it."  
  
"Good, go. Take the children with you." He turned away, walking out of the cave into the sunshine.  
  
Kagome turned, shooting a warning glance at Jaken before gathering the children, who had been awakened by the ruckus, and were watching the scene with amusement.  
  
"I thought you and Jaken bonded Okaa-san." Shippo said with a giggle.  
  
Kagome growled. "We did. That's the only reason he's not a puddle of green mush right now."  
  
Rin gave Kagome a knowing grin. "Sesshoumaru-sama saved Jaken's butt!"  
  
Kagome couldn't help but return the little girl's smile. "I guess you're right. Let's go hit the hot springs, okay?"  
  
"Yeah!" Both children hollered in unison, zooming out of the cave and past Sesshoumaru, followed closely behind by Kagome.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
After a very refreshing bath, the trio made their way back to camp. Kagome had opted for not rewrapping her arm, letting it air out was probably better for the time being anyway.  
  
As they approached the cave, Kagome noticed that almost everything had been cleaned up. Ah-Un, who had disappeared during the storm, was once again with the group. Jaken saw them coming, and met them halfway.  
  
"Here. Breakfast." He said, holding up three sticks with a tiny charred body on each.  
  
"Mmmmm! Roasted newt!" Rin said with a squeal of delight, taking one of the sticks from him. Shippo followed suit, but Kagome would have to insist on passing up this meal.  
  
"Eat!" Jaken said, pushing the newt towards her. Kagome backed up a little, her face twisted in repulsion.  
  
"No thank you." Kagome said, managing to get past the pushy toad and his cuisine. Luckily there had been a plum tree beside the springs. As the children finished bathing, Kagome had helped herself, and was now glad she did.  
  
She sat down besides Rin, who was munching away at her meal. After a moment, she looked across at Sesshoumaru, who had Shippo sitting beside him. Her kit was sitting perfectly straight, his nose arrogantly stuck up in the air, just as Sesshoumaru was at that moment. Shippo was eating the newt in dainty bites, every so often casting a glance at Sesshoumaru, shifting his position to match the taiyoukai's.  
  
Kagome smiled, much to the annoyance to the taiyoukai before her.  
  
"What are you smiling at?"  
  
"It looks like you have a fan Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at Shippo, who looked back up at the demon lord innocently. Just then, having finished her breakfast, Rin got up and ran off to play with Ah-Un. Shippo looked after the girl, then to Sesshoumaru, seemingly caught up in a dilemma about either to stay or go. After a moment, he abandoned Sesshoumaru for Rin. The two kids laughed wildly as they played their game with the dragon.  
  
"Your kit has been doing this since yesterday. Why?" he asked, looking at Kagome.  
  
Kagome shrugged. "Maybe he's doing it because he looks up to you. Have you ever thought of that?"  
  
Sesshoumaru gave her a dignified snort. "Why would he look up to me?"  
  
Kagome smiled at his ignorance. "You're a youkai. The only strong male influence Shippo has right now." She looked over to the children, pondering for a moment. "He didn't even take to Inuyasha like this. Well, Inuyasha always used to beat up on him, good-naturedly mind you, but the two never really got along." She looked to the children, pondering a moment before speaking. "Surprisingly enough though, you seem like you're good with kids. You'd make a good dad, Sesshoumaru."  
  
Looking back at him, Kagome realized that he wasn't happy with her observation. Kagome gave him a sly look before getting up. She turned her back on the taiyoukai, heading towards the children.  
  
"Girl."  
  
Kagome smiled to herself. She wasn't going to answer to that name anymore. She'd train this dog yet...  
  
"Girl." Sesshoumaru said, a little louder this time. Then, after a slight pause, "Kagome."  
  
Kagome turned around at the sound of her name, looking at him amiably.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"This word of yours...cool, what does it mean?" he asked.  
  
Kagome laughed shortly. "Who called you cool?"  
  
"Your kit. Now what does it mean?"  
  
Kagome mulled over a few words in her head, picking out those of which Sesshoumaru would understand.  
  
"It means he thinks you're excellent, or really good. Come on, Sesshoumaru, you're the great demon lord of the west, and you don't know what cool, means?" With an incredulous look, she turned, grinning to herself all the way to Ah-Un.  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Sesshoumaru watched the girl walk away, all the while questioning these feelings that were beginning to stir within him. He had almost kissed her last night, and he didn't know why. Well, besides from the obvious reasons of course; she was striking, for a human female, and her scent was simply intoxicating. He found it difficult sometimes just to be around her because of that fact.  
  
Although, he'd seen and been with many female youkai that could surpass her in beauty and in scent but they still lacked something compared to this slip of a human woman. He watched as she joined in the children's game; her brilliant smile captivating to say the least.  
  
'She would be a fine mother to pups of her own...' he thought faintly.  
  
He forced his gaze away from her as he stood, absently glancing around the area to see if anything had been left behind. Satisfied that Jaken had gathered everything, Sesshoumaru made his way towards his group. His eyes returned to the girl, Kagome, once more. Her claim about him making a good father had shocked him to say the least, even if he hadn't shown it.  
  
The demon lord never really considered the thought of having his own pups at this point in his life. He had rationalized it out to the fact that while trying to keep order within his lands, he was too busy for children. Yet, after mulling over her statement, Sesshoumaru had realized that just maybe he just hadn't found the right female yet, and it was not simply a matter of his birthright holding him back.  
  
He did want his own children. Of course he had Rin, and she was as much his child as any of his own would be. But she was human; lacking the youkai blood which would make her a suitable heir to his throne.  
  
With an indistinct sigh, Sesshoumaru looked to the sky, which was clear at the moment, promising easy travel for the most part of the day at least. He took his position at the head of the group, and began walking, knowing full well that everyone would fall in behind him sooner or later.  
  
Little did he know there was a small kitsune already on his heels, looking very much like a miniature, red-haired version of the taiyoukai.  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Sango and Miroku, atop Kirara, had gone ahead at Inuyasha's direction, to scour the immediate area for any signs of Kagome. The hanyou and priestess had stayed behind, claiming they would catch up in an hour or so.  
  
"You don't think this was some ploy to abandon us again, do you Miroku?" Sango asked, turning to face the houshi a bit as they soared through the skies.  
  
Miroku had a devilish grin on his face. Sango arched a brow, looking at him oddly.  
  
"What is that look for?"  
  
"Sango dear, maybe Inuyasha and Kikyou wanted some time alone...if you know what I mean."  
  
Sango's face contorted in disgust as she shivered theatrically. "That's gross."  
  
"Yes, well, necrophilia is an acquired taste I hear." He added thoughtfully. After a few moments of silence, Miroku spoke up. "Sango? Is that our Kagome down there?"  
  
Sango turned her head sharply towards the direction he pointed towards, seeing a small caravan traveling across the countryside. She made out a tall figure in white in the lead, a dragon, and...  
  
"Kagome! It's her! Kirara, let's go!"  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Sesshoumaru was the first to notice the fire-cat descending from the sky towards them. Coming to an abrupt halt, he felt a small body bump into the back of his legs, and looked back briefly at the kit.  
  
"Go to your mother." He said, turning back to face the oncoming threat.  
  
Shippo peeked curiously from behind Sesshoumaru's legs, following the taiyoukai's gaze to the sky.  
  
"Kirara!" he yelled, jumping up and down as he waved his tiny little hands in the air.  
  
At the sound of her kit, Kagome immediately halted her girl-talk with Rin, and looked to the sky. Kirara was just landing a few hundred feet in front of Sesshoumaru, two figures hopping off her back. Kagome broke out into a grin and began running towards them.  
  
"Sango! Miroku!"  
  
She brushed past Sesshoumaru and launched herself into the arms of her two friends.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango cried, tears shimmering in her soft brown eyes as she wrapped her arms around her comrade. Miroku hugged Kagome as well, proud of himself that his hands had not strayed the whole time. Kagome stepped back, looking at them with wonder.  
  
"Where did you come from? How did you find us?"  
  
The mirth left both of their faces as Sango spoke. "Inuyasha and Kikyou are still after you. They sent us ahead to look for you."  
  
"It is a good thing we found you first, Kagome." Miroku said quietly.  
  
Kagome's brows drew together. "Inuyasha...is he, alright?"  
  
The two exchanged glances, and Sango shook her head sadly. "I don't think so. Kikyou has done something to him."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We can't figure it out." Miroku said. "Sometimes she leaves during the night, and goes into the forest. I tried to follow her once, but her magic blocked her presence. She returns a while later, looking ill."  
  
Kagome bit her lip thoughtfully. "He hasn't hurt you guys, has he?"  
  
Both replied in a negative.  
  
"Kagome, you have to leave this place, now." Sango pleaded, grabbing her hands beseechingly. "Inuyasha and Kikyou are on their way. We can take you to the well, you can get home safe!"  
  
"I can't leave." She said quietly. "Kikyou put a binding spell on me. I can't use my powers or purify jewel shards. The well won't work for me until I can release this hold she has over me."  
  
Sango looked to Miroku with worry.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
She turned towards Sesshoumaru's voice, looking at the demon lord with concern. He looked rigid as his hand rested on the hilt of Toukijin.  
  
"Inuyasha approaches."  
  
Kagome looked back to Miroku and Sango as she gathered Shippo in her arms, taking him over to where Rin was seated atop Ah-Un.  
  
"I don't want you guys caught up in this." Kagome said, looking back at her friends with concern. "I don't want you hurt."  
  
"Kagome, how will you fight? By the way you hold your arm, you are wounded, and won't be able to hold a bow."  
  
"And if Kikyou has bound you..." Sango added, trailing off in uneasily.  
  
Kagome looked at her arm, cursing her own weakness. "I'll figure something out."  
  
"We will fight beside you, Kagome." Miroku said, looking to Sesshoumaru. "That is, if it is alright with Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
Sesshoumaru barely cast the monk a glance.  
  
"Do what you wish houshi. Do not expect me to stick my neck out for you though."  
  
Miroku bowed his head slightly, hiding a small smile. "Of course not, Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
Just then, Inuyasha appeared with Kikyou on his back. The hanyou set her down, drawing Tetsusaiga with an evil grin.  
  
"Kagome...Kagome, I've come for you." He said in a sing-song voice, giving her the chills.  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes at him, stepping in front of Sesshoumaru, looking at the shell of a hanyou she had once called her friend. His smile intensified as she stepped forward, his eyes briefly flashing red. Kagome turned her gaze on Kikyou, who stood silently beside him.  
  
"You have reduced him to this!" Kagome shouted accusingly. "I thought you loved him, Kikyou!"  
  
Kikyou's steely gaze assessed her double bitterly. "I do love him."  
  
Kagome laughed harshly. "If you truly love Inuyasha, then you will release him from whatever spell you have corrupted his mind with." She took another bold step forward. "This isn't love! It's torture! Look at him damn it! He's dying inside!"  
  
Kikyou hesitantly looked towards Inuyasha, a sudden look of dismay crossing her features briefly before once more melting away to her acrimonious facade.  
  
"Th-This is what he wants!" Kikyou said, faltering a bit.  
  
Kagome shook her head sadly. "This is what you want."  
  
"I don't want this!" Kikyou snarled, throwing her bow to the ground. "I never did!"  
  
"Then why do you go on like this?" Kagome asked, her voice softening a bit.  
  
"Because she has no choice." A cynical voice informed.  
  
Kagome turned towards the sound of the voice, feeling as if the ground had just been pulled from underneath her feet.  
  
"Naraku..." Kagome whispered, stricken. She had been right, this was going to be a long day. 


	20. Passage

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.  
  
Strange Fate  
  
Chapter 20  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN:  
  
Angerona the Goddess of Death - I appreciated that you took the time to review. Thank you. You are much too kind! As for the newt thing...my brother has a lizard, he was my inspiration for that little section; evil little green thing that he is. As for Sango and Miroku, eh, you'll see. Don't worry, I've thought ahead. Having Rin and Jaken around is more than enough distraction for the soon to be happy couple...well, hopefully happy. I don't know yet, maybe I'll make you all suffer.  
  
ayanna24 - thanks for taking the time to read. I hope you get around to finishing it.  
  
eddie4 - now, now...  
  
Evanescent Tribulation - good things come to those who wait. If you were upset about Kikyou's portrayal in the beginning, you should enjoy this chapter.  
  
Flambeau-Willow - Thanks! I'm looking forward to your comments on this chapter.  
  
Greenleaf - didn't see that one coming did you? You love that torch don't you? ^_^  
  
jeslyn-nighthawk - you know me better than that ^_^  
  
OrangeFlufflyBlanket - Wow, first off, thank you for the amazing review! I'm happy you like the pace, and the personalities of the characters. I won't promise a happy ending though. Sorry! But, you'll find the answers to many of your questions in this chapter. Oh, uh, as for the arm...I couldn't think of any other way, sorry if I disappointed. (you'll understand what I mean as you read) And don't worry, you weren't rambling and did not waste my time. I love reviews like yours. Thanks again!  
  
PasoLover - Ah, beginning to see things through my eyes! Thanks for the review!  
  
Slice - lol, oh boy... No, Jaken and Kagome didn't do anything like that. ICK! They bonded as in formed a slight friendship. That's all. And I really hope you enjoy this chapter, although it may not be quite what you're expecting.  
  
Suki1 - Sorry! But hey, that was my first cliffhanger in what....19 chapters. Those aren't bad odds you know.  
  
Undyingfire - wow. I applaud you for reading this whole beast of a fic in one sitting. And thanks for the wonderful compliment! Hope you enjoy upcoming installments.  
  
Zoutou - Thank you! Glad you understand the method of my madness,  
  
Alright, as I said before, either you'll love me, hate me, or be completely confused after this chapter. No matter, I hate cliffhangers myself, and I didn't want to make you all wait for this. I'm kind of eager to see how you all will respond to it as well. Enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vocab: Ai shiteru - I love you.  
Tou-san - Less formal, more intimate form of father  
Kaa-san - Less formal, more intimate form of mother  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Naraku stood eyeing up the group, a sinister curve to his thin lips.  
  
Kagome unconsciously drew closer to Sesshoumaru, watching as Sango and Miroku fell back slightly, still in an aggressive stance, ready to fight if needed.  
  
There was a deafening silence as Naraku approached Kikyou and Inuyasha, everyone watching uneasily for what this unpredictable monster would do next.  
  
"Kikyou and I had an agreement." He said laconically, looking down at the priestess. "An agreement that no longer seems worth my while."  
  
Kagome saw fear in the Kikyou's eyes for the first time right then. Yet, if you didn't fear Naraku, something had to be wrong with you.  
  
Not one to waste time, Naraku grabbed Kikyou's arm, and with his opposite hand, placed his index and middle finger upon her forehead.  
  
"I'll have to find another means of control for the hanyou."  
  
With that spoken, a green light pulsed from his fingertips and Kikyou's eyes rolled to where only the whites were visible. In a burst of pent up energy, thousands of souls poured from the priestess's body, shooting up into the heavens until there were none left. Naraku released his hold upon her, and the girl collapsed to the ground in a broken heap.  
  
Kagome gasped, watching as Inuyasha stumbled a bit before finally collapsing beside her seemingly unable to function without the priestess.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome called, taking a step forward, only to be blocked by Sesshoumaru.  
  
Naraku looked towards the small group with a sneer.  
  
"Ah, there is the cause of all my problems." He said, fixing his hellish gaze upon Kagome. He looked her over, taking his time doing so, giving Kagome the feeling that he was undressing her with his eyes. Suddenly, he looked to Sesshoumaru. "She has your scent all over her, yet lacks the marks that would claim her as yours." Naraku grinned evilly. "If you don't want her, I'll be more than happy to take the girl off your hands."  
  
His gaze shifted back to Kagome, his eyelids drooping seductively. "I would enjoy making her scream before I slowly ended her life..."  
  
Kagome felt dirty just from his statement.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled low in his chest, stepping further in front of Kagome, blocking Naraku's view of her.  
  
Naraku chuckled. "Oh well...it was just a thought; fantasy, rather."  
  
"Leave my Okaa-san alone you monster!"  
  
Kagome looked around frantically, trying to locate the sound of her kit's voice. Her heart dropped when she saw him leap down from a tree branch above Naraku's head.  
  
"Shippo, no!" Kagome yelled, trying to get past Sesshoumaru to save her son.  
  
Shippo latched onto Naraku's head, letting loose the most powerful blast of foxfire Kagome had ever seen.  
  
Naraku howled furiously, flinging the kit in a ball of miasma from his head. Shippo landed with a thud nearby the fallen Kikyou and Inuyasha, still surrounded by the slowly dissipating sphere of poison. Naraku rubbed his eyes, momentarily blinded by the attack.  
  
"NO!" Kagome cried, getting a few feet in front of the taiyoukai before he latched onto the neck of her yukata, hauling her behind him.  
  
"Keep her BACK!" Sesshoumaru snarled, pushing Kagome towards Miroku, who hung on to Kagome with all his might.  
  
Sango gritted her teeth, hefting Hiraikotsu, and giving it a mighty swing, aiming right for Naraku.  
  
The hanyou though, had recovered just in time from his blind spell, and caught the boomerang just before it struck him. Without missing a beat, he flung the weapon back at the taijiya. Sango though, lacking the quick reflexes of even a hanyou, couldn't dodge the projectile.  
  
Kagome heard the air rush from her lungs and the horrible cracking sound of ribs as the boomerang crashed into her midsection. Sango fell to the ground, unconscious, a small trickle of blood running from her mouth.  
  
Kagome whimpered, trying to fight Miroku as he followed Sesshoumaru's orders to hold her at bay.  
  
"This ends now." Sesshoumaru said with a growl, jumping into the air and descending upon Naraku, his sword poised and ready to strike. The taiyoukai slashed at the hanyou, who had managed to duck just in time, right before the blade of the sword would have taken his head off. Sesshoumaru made a sudden jerk with the blade before backing off a bit, looking at Naraku bitterly.  
  
Naraku looked down at himself, then up to Sesshoumaru with a grin.  
  
"Missed." He said silkily.  
  
"Did I?" Sesshoumaru retorted, watching as blood began to flow from a gash in Naraku's arm. Naraku felt the sudden warmth trickling down his limb and looked down, hissing. Sesshoumaru took this moment of distraction to bring his blade down in a perfect arc, effectively slicing the hanyou's head off.  
  
He watched as the body disintegrated, leaving a broken puppet in it's wake. Sesshoumaru wasn't surprised. Naraku had always been a coward when it came to facing his own enemies one on one.  
  
Kagome watched Sesshoumaru dispose of the current body Naraku had been using, and with a wrenching sob, finally managed to pull herself from Miroku's grasp. Although she ran, it seemed to take forever to reach the small kitsune on the ground. When she did reach him, she slid down on her knees beside him, gathering him in her arms.  
  
"Shippo. Shippo, baby, come on, wake up." She murmured, trying to calm the frantic beat of her heart, and squelch the despair that was beginning to overwhelm her.  
  
Shippo opened his forest green eyes a bit, looking hazily at Kagome, giving her a small smile.  
  
"Did I beat him, Kaa-san?"  
  
Kagome sniffled, giving him a watery smile.  
  
"Yeah, you beat him. Kicked his butt and showed him who was boss."  
  
Shippo sighed with a grin. After a moment though, his smile began to fade, and his eyes grew distant.  
  
"Shippo, stay with me." Kagome said, giving him a gentle shake.  
  
"Kaa-san, I feel really sleepy." He whispered.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened, the dread she felt earlier crashing around her in waves. "Sweetie, don't go to sleep, okay? Just, hang on, please..."  
  
Kagome watched as he looked over her shoulder, a smile caressing his lips.  
  
"Tou-san..." he whispered, holding his arms out.  
  
Kagome bit her lip, sobbing silently as she helplessly watched her kit die in her arms.  
  
"Kaa-san, my daddy's waiting for me."  
  
Kagome brushed his bangs back from his forehead with a shaky hand, leaning down and kissing the tip of his nose tenderly.  
  
"Go to him, Shippo." She whispered, realizing that there was nothing she could do to save him now.  
  
For a brief moment, Shippo turned his gaze to Kagome, meeting her eyes. "Ai shiteru, mommy."  
  
Kagome sobbed, wrapping her arms around him.  
  
"Ai shiteru, my son." She whispered into his ear.  
  
Kagome heard him sigh, and felt his body go lax. She pulled away slightly to look down at him. Shippo lay there motionless, his empty eyes gazing up to the sky. Kagome gently closed his eyes with her fingertips, gently setting him on the ground before her.  
  
She felt a presence beside her and looked up. Sesshoumaru stood there with Tenseiga drawn.  
  
"No, Sesshoumaru." Kagome said quietly. "He's been reunited with his father ...I don't want to take that away from him."  
  
Sesshoumaru silently sheathed the sword, yet remained beside her.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Kagome looked up, seeing Kikyou hobbling towards her. Kagome remained silent, watching as the priestess came to an unsteady halt, lowering herself to her knees on the other side of Shippo, opposite Kagome. Kikyou looked down at Shippo for a moment, then to Kagome, tears in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I never meant for this to happen." Kikyou looked around the area bleakly. "I never meant for any of this to happen. I'm so sorry." She bowed her head, her body trembling. "I lost my way." She stated. "I've disgraced everything I once held sacred. I've betrayed everyone I care for." She looked to Kagome, reaching out and touching the half-formed jewel that hung from her neck. "All for this."  
  
As Kagome watched the once proud and powerful priestess breaking down before her, she felt pity for the woman. Even after everything she had done, Kagome couldn't help but to feel sorry for her. The Shikon no Tama, which had corrupted so many lives in it's existence, had also tainted it's former guardian. The alluring call of it's power had destroyed her from the inside out. Although Kagome would never forget all the wrong this woman before her had caused, and would never really understand why she had done the things she did, Kagome wouldn't hold a grudge against her former self.  
  
Kagome reached up, her hand closing over Kikyou's gently. The startled priestess met her gaze; one of which was so similar, yet so very different.  
  
"I forgive you, Kikyou." Kagome said softly. The distressed priestess let her hand slip from the jewel and looked up, meeting Kagome's gaze. After a moment, she bowed her head.  
  
"I can't right these wrongs...but I can give you back what I've stolen from you."  
  
Slowly, Kikyou raised her head, placing her hands on either side of Kagome's face. The two girls locked gazes.  
  
"I give you back your powers, and the only thing keeping me alive right now...the piece of your soul I robbed you of." She smiled wanly. "Thank you, Kagome...you are a much stronger person than I ever could have hoped to be."  
  
With those words spoken, Kikyou released the spell that had been keeping Kagome's powers at bay. A rosy aura surrounded both women, and for a moment everything was calm. Suddenly, Kagome's head shot back, a beam of pure energy coursing through her body, shooting up into the sky and out across the meadow in purifying waves. The light became so bright that it drowned everything else out for a moment.  
  
Kagome felt a jolt run through her as the missing piece of her soul re- entered her body. At that moment, everything returned to normal; the clearing deathly silent, save for her own labored breathing.  
  
Kagome looked down at herself, then over to Kikyou, who lay beside Shippo, seemingly asleep. Kagome knew better though. The priestess had sacrificed her life in an attempt to redeem herself, and to once more bring honor to the title that she held. Kagome reached out and stroked the girl's face gently.  
  
'My arm has healed,' she mused faintly. 'My body must have mended the wounds when I regained my power.'  
  
With her sacrifice, Kikyou had given Kagome the power to heal once more. She had also restored her ability to see and purify jewel shards.........and given her the power to return home.  
  
"Thank you, Kikyou." She whispered.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome, are you alright?!"  
  
Kagome turned towards Sango's voice, surprised to see her running towards her. Kagome stood, looking at her friend oddly.  
  
"Sango, aren't you hurt?" she asked.  
  
Sango shook her head. "I was, but then I felt this rush of energy, and after a few moments, I could get up." Her gaze traveled towards Shippo and Kikyou, her face falling. "Oh, Kagome, I'm sorry." She whispered, reaching out for her friend.  
  
Kagome wrapped her arms around the taijiya, trying to hold back tears that were threatening to spill. She couldn't cry...not yet. Arrangements needed to be made. She moved away from Sango, looking around for Miroku.  
  
"Where's Inuyasha?" she asked quietly.  
  
Just as the question escaped her lips, she saw Miroku carrying the unconscious hanyou on his back, slowly walking towards them. At least he was still alive...  
  
The sight of the white haired hanyou caused her thoughts to turn to another.  
  
'Sesshoumaru.' Kagome thought frantically. 'That pure energy may have killed him.'  
  
She looked around, spotting the taiyoukai. He was on one knee, his head bent with Jaken by his side, anxiously trying to see if his master was all right. The taiyoukai smacked the toad away in annoyance.  
  
'He's okay. Thank the gods.'  
  
With that small comfort, Kagome turned to the taijiya. "Sango, can you and Miroku do me a favor?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sango nodded. "Anything."  
  
She looked back at Shippo and Kikyou, then to Sango.  
  
"Take Shippo and Kikyou back to the village. Give them a proper burial. And get Inuyasha to Kaede...he needs to be healed, both physically and spiritually."  
  
Sango nodded. "Of course Kagome, but what will you do?"  
  
Kagome's brows drew together. "I'm going to find that bastard Naraku and put an end to this suffering once and for all."  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Kagome watched as Kirara took off with Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and the bodies of Shippo, and Kikyou. Her heart was breaking.  
  
'I don't want this anymore...' she thought faintly as she watched Kirara vanish into the clouds. 'I can't take the pain.'  
  
But no matter how bad Kagome wanted to quit, she knew she couldn't.  
  
'It's my destiny. And that bastard will not get away with what he has done today.' She thought faintly, turning around, walking towards Sesshoumaru, who was up on both feet now, looking a bit shaken.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, are you alright?" Kagome asked with concern, looking him over to see if her energy had done him any damage. In all actuality, that amount of power should have killed him...she was curious as to why he still lived.  
  
"I'm fine." He said, sounding a bit uncomfortable.  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes. "You're not fine. You sound weird. And why are you holding your left shoulder?"  
  
She approached him slowly. The taiyoukai backed away from her a bit, his golden gaze suspicious. Kagome marched right up to him, fidgeting with the sleeve of his haori.  
  
"I'm sorry if I hurt...you..." Kagome trailed off. She had lifted up his left sleeve a bit, and was shocked to see a long-fingered, elegant hand sticking out of the clothing. She lifted it up a bit further, revealing a perfectly formed arm, identical to the one Inuyasha had chopped off years ago. It was exact...even down to the pair of stripes across his wrist. She looked up at Sesshoumaru in wonder.  
  
"The blast of energy knocked me out for a moment." He said, meeting her gaze steadily. "When I woke up, I had my arm back. It still tingles."  
  
Kagome smiled faintly, trailing her hand down his forearm, taking his newly formed hand in hers.  
  
"I was worried I may have killed you." She said quietly, her voice wavering a bit. She felt Sesshoumaru close his hand around hers, and she looked down, blinking away tears.  
  
"You can't rid yourself of me that easily." 


	21. Tender Moments

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.  
  
Strange Fate  
  
Chapter 21  
  
AN: Phew! Alright, the chapter you've all been waiting for...dun dun dun. I owe it to you guys after what I did last chapter. I would have posted it a lot sooner too but ffnet wasn't cooperating. Anyway, here it is. Enjoy!  
  
Vocab :Tenshu - The main keep or tower of a castle; most important part.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Kagome woke with a start. She shot up, looking around, trying to place her surroundings. A low fire was in the center of a small wooded area, the slumbering bodies of Rin and Jaken barely noticeable in the shadowy night.  
  
The last thing she remembered was climbing atop Ah-Un, and having Rin immediately cling to her as if the she were afraid Kagome would disappear. They had resumed traveling, and soon enough, out of sheer emotional and physical exhaustion, Kagome had fallen asleep.  
  
Now here she sat, covered in a thin sheen of sweat, staring out into the dark. She looked to her right, where Shippo usually slept. Kagome placed her hand on the cold, vacant ground, clenching her jaw. Tears began forming in her eyes, and before she could stop herself, Kagome began to weep. She threw her head back, eyes shut, her mouth open in a silent cry of pain.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
The girl had startled Sesshoumaru when she darted up from a restless sleep. He had been watching over her all night, noting the faint changes in her scent from fear, to hate, to pain as she dreamt.  
  
The girl had been through a great deal of hurt today, and he was surprised she was able to carry on, especially after the death of her kit.  
  
She was an exceptional woman. If he had any doubts about that before, they had been immediately rectified by today's events. He respected this human, more so than he would care to admit to anyone but himself.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at his arm, still amazed at its presence. Her power was astounding. Never had he expected such a delicate looking female able to house such power within her. He was grateful for this gift she had, at the time, unknowingly bestowed upon him.  
  
He watched as she looked around the area, then to her side. Her delicate hand touched the ground hesitantly, fingertips lightly brushing over the lush grass.  
  
Without warning, she tossed her head back, a muted cry of anguish unable to escape from her slender throat.  
  
Sesshoumaru closed his eyes momentarily against the sight. She was hurting, and for some reason that bothered him. Normally he wouldn't have cared if a human was in pain, yet, with her, he did. He wanted nothing but to stop her pain.  
  
He wanted her to smile again.  
  
The demon lord opened his eyes and soundlessly approached her.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Kagome lowered her head into her hands, trembling ever so slightly as the cool night air brushed against her clammy skin.  
  
Unexpectedly, she felt hands rest gently on her shoulders and turned slightly in surprise. Sesshoumaru was kneeling slightly behind her, his unusually gentle eyes looking at her steadily. Kagome turned her head, bowing it slightly.  
  
Weak. That's all he probably thought she was right now. But she didn't care. She wanted to be weak right now God damn it! She wanted to cry. To mourn. And if he didn't understand that, then everyone would have been right when they had said that he was heartless.  
  
Instead of scorning her though, Sesshoumaru's hands slid around her, wrapping Kagome up in his warm embrace.  
  
She immediately lost it then.  
  
The tears streamed freely down her cheeks as she was gently reeled into the taiyoukai's lap, his strong arms holding her securely. Kagome turned in his embrace, burying her face in his chest as she cried all of her sorrow out in the arms of a man that had once been her enemy.  
  
After a few minutes, when she had composed herself somewhat, Kagome spoke, her voice slightly muffled by Sesshoumaru's haori.  
  
"Why did this have to happen?" she whispered.  
  
"Many things happen in life that you do not expect, and that cannot be explained." He said quietly.  
  
Kagome leaned into him, letting him fully support her weight. Her hair had fallen around her slightly bowed head, creating a curtain around her face.  
  
Kagome exhaled a shaky sigh. Being like this with Sesshoumaru, oddly enough made her feel cared for, safe, and secure. She relished the feel of his solidity; the strong, steady beat of his heart filled her ears, as she closed her eyes, momentarily trying to forget all the evils of the world.  
  
When his warm lips kissed the back of her neck, an unexpected tremor ran through her body.  
  
'What...?'  
  
Kagome lifted her head, meeting his eyes.  
  
For the first time, neither human nor demon was hiding behind any walls. Their souls were completely exposed to each other at that moment.  
  
Kagome noticed a small hint of apprehension dancing around in those golden orbs; something she never expected from Sesshoumaru, who always seemed so sure of himself.  
  
Tentatively he brushed her hair back from her face, urging her to tilt her head up as he lowered his mouth to hers.  
  
Everything ceased to exist when their lips touched. Kagome felt no pain, no anger, and no sadness. The only thing that was relevant right now was Sesshoumaru, and the feel of his warm lips brushing against hers in a chaste kiss.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Sesshoumaru never knew kissing someone could be like this; so sweet, so pure. He became lost in her heady scent and the feel of her flesh against his.  
  
Her lips retained the salty taste of her tears, only further encouraging this new-found instinct of his to want to take away the pain that had caused them.  
  
His fingers wound in her hair, persuading her to tilt her head back more so that he could deepen the kiss. She complied, and he took full advantage of the consent she had just given him.  
  
Although his mind was feebly protesting against this contact with the girl, every fiber in his body told him that it was right; that this was what he had been waiting centuries for. And for once, Sesshoumaru decided he was going to listen to his heart.  
  
'But what if she doesn't want this.........?' he wondered.  
  
Doubt reared its ugly head within Sesshoumaru's thoughts, causing him to second-guess his actions. He pulled away slightly, gazing down into her wide brown eyes.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Kagome felt him change the pressure of his lips, and opened her eyes. They were scarcely inches apart, their arms still wrapped around each other, neither wanting to relinquish the hold they had.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said quietly.  
  
"For what?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Kissing you."  
  
Kagome tilted her head slightly, extending her arm so that she could brush his bangs from in front of his tawny eyes.  
  
"I'm not." She said softly.  
  
Kagome reached for him after only a slight moment of hesitation, and lightly pressed her lips to his.  
  
She felt Sesshoumaru immediately take control, turning tiny sweet kisses into long ones that were shivery and white hot with passion.  
  
When the kiss ended, Kagome was left breathless and a tad dazed. Sesshoumaru pulled her closer, resting his chin on her head, sighing contentedly.  
  
Even after everything that had happened today, Kagome found peace within the arms of the Western lord. She quickly fell into a sound sleep, wrapped in his protective embrace, praying that this hadn't been a dream.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Kagome shifted, grimacing against the warm sunlight assaulting her eyelids. She turned her face, burying it within soft folds of warm fabric, trying to stave off the onslaught of morning.  
  
She felt her 'pillow' shift, and groaned, opening her eyes a fraction of an inch. The patterns of blood-red sakura filled her vision, and she sat up a bit, looking around groggily. She gave a start as she looked up at Sesshoumaru, whose lap she was curled up in at the moment.  
  
'It wasn't a dream...' Kagome thought faintly.  
  
"Good morning." She said quietly.  
  
Sesshoumaru reached out and tucked a stray lock of ebony hair behind her ear.  
  
"Good afternoon." He replied.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened as she looked up to the sky. Between the branches of trees and leaves she could see the sun almost directly above them.  
  
"Why didn't you wake me? Now we'll never get anywhere today." She said, attempting to get up.  
  
Sesshoumaru though, wouldn't allow her to. His arms tightened around her waist, pulling her back against him. Kagome turned her head, trying to meet his gaze. From her current position though, she would just have to settle with the sound of his voice. With an exasperated sigh, she stopped struggling, and relaxed her body back against his chest.  
  
"We are only less than half a day away from our destination." He said, unperturbed. "That is why I didn't wake you."  
  
Sesshoumaru loosened his hold upon her, and Kagome managed to swivel herself around so that she could look at him.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked. Kagome had just realized that she had never bothered to ask before.  
  
"Home." Sesshoumaru said quietly.  
  
Home...the way he said it made it seem like it was hers as well.  
  
'I can't stop. I need to find Naraku.' She thought adamantly. No matter how good the word home sounded, Kagome couldn't rest. She looked to Sesshoumaru, and shook her head.  
  
"I can't go with you." She said, trying to stand once more. Sesshoumaru though, would not yield his hold. He narrowed his golden eyes, looking her over skeptically.  
  
"You're coming with me." He said. The tone of his voice indicated there was no room for argument.  
  
Kagome's jaw clenched, her own eyes narrowing. She struggled within his grip. "Sesshoumaru, you can't keep me prisoner like this."  
  
No matter how bad she wanted to stay, she couldn't. She needed to start searching for shards again. She needed to find that evil hanyou and make him pay. She needed...revenge.  
  
Sesshoumaru took her chin in his hand, forcing her to still and meet his eyes. All the fight melted out of Kagome at the sight of those piercing spheres, and she sighed in frustration at his behavior.  
  
"I'm keeping you safe." He stated, seeming a tad insulted that she had assumed she was a prisoner.  
  
"I need to complete the jewel so I can destroy Naraku." She growled.  
  
Sesshoumaru actually growled back at her; a real growl, not just gruffly spoken words. Kagome had forgotten her place, and Sesshoumaru was reminding her. She held his gaze stubbornly for a moment longer before lowering her eyes to rest on the sakura patterns of his haori.  
  
"I want my revenge." She said with quiet heat.  
  
"I understand that." He said, removing his hand from her chin, trailing it down to rest absently around the base of her throat. "But it will do you no good to run after Naraku in your condition."  
  
"I'm fine." She said halfheartedly.  
  
"Look at me."  
  
Kagome met Sesshoumaru's gaze indignantly. He was looking at her steadily, no tenderness in his eyes, yet the fact that he cared was still evident in his voice.  
  
"Going after him in a blind rage will undoubtedly get you killed. To deal with any opponent, you need to have a clear mind. That rule applies twice over concerning Naraku."  
  
"But I-" Kagome began, only to be cut off by the taiyoukai.  
  
"You're coming with me. End of argument." He said, a note of finality to his voice. "After you recover from this incident, I will assist you in this undertaking of yours."  
  
Kagome let the truth of his words sink in a moment. No matter how much she didn't want to believe the fact that he was right, she knew he was. Her spirit needed time to mend itself. After a few moments, Kagome nodded.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Sesshoumaru released his hold on her. "Go and eat something. We won't be stopping again until nightfall."  
  
Kagome stood, straightening out her yukata as she walked over to Rin and Jaken. They both looked up at her as she approached, both silent. Rin gave her a small smile, sliding over a bit so that she could sit beside her.  
  
"Here."  
  
Kagome looked to Jaken, who was holding up a bowl of rice with dried seaweed.  
  
"Jaken went all the way to the village to get this Nee-chan. It's really good." She said softly.  
  
Kagome looked at Jaken, and bowed her head slightly in thanks.  
  
"Wouldn't want you to starve." He said brusquely, getting up and waddling away like a little old man as he spoke. "Like you said ningen, we have to watch out for each other."  
  
Kagome smiled faintly at his back as he retreated.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
They traveled in silence for the most part of the day. Presently, Kagome and Rin sat atop Ah-Un, Rin humming a sweet melody as Kagome gently combed through her hair with her fingers.  
  
The sun was just setting over the mountains in the distance when Ah-Un came to a halt.  
  
Kagome looked up, and lost her breath.  
  
Sesshoumaru's castle, side lit by the fading sunlight, was absolutely mind- blowing.  
  
The white structure was massive; the careful arrangement of numerous turrets and plaster walls casting a beautiful symmetric silhouette over the land.  
  
It had blue-gray trim and gently sloping roofs of the same melodious color that possessed exotic triangular gables.  
  
There were five towers, the tenshu itself being at least nine stories tall. The entire castle was surrounded by a huge moat, and was further fortified by large stone walls on which the castle foundation was built. The only visible means of entering the compound was by an expendable bridge that could easily be destroyed to prevent attackers from entering the castle.  
  
'It's beautiful.' Kagome marveled.  
  
She felt someone take her hand, and looked down at Rin, who was looking up at her with a gentle smile.  
  
"We're home, Nee-chan."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
That was fun. Okay, on to my responses to the reviewers.  
  
Angerona the Goddess of Death - I'm sorry about Shippo, and your beast of a computer. Shippo's fate was sealed the moment I started this fic and I'm sorry again, but it needed to be done. At least he's back with his dad though.  
  
Danica - Of course this is Sess/Kag. I wouldn't write anything but. Kagome is about eh...nineteen. Thanks for your reviews!  
  
DemonLady1 - slow and steady.........don't worry though they'll be more tender moments soon enough.  
  
FireTiger3 - I think I got a lot of people going with the previous chapter, but hopefully this one made up for my cruelty.  
  
Flambeau-Willow - The energy didn't bring him back because he was already dead. Kag only has the power to heal, right? Anyway, yeah, no more Naraku dummies. Next time, it's the real thing. And yes, I figured I should give you guys some sort of closure after what I did to poor Shippo, so that last part fit in really nice huh?   
  
Kiawatha Amara - thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it.  
  
Kidoairaku - thanks for the sweet review! You know, I never even thought of him and Sesshoumaru having last words. Damn. Oh well, too late now.  
  
Niamha - aw thanks!  
  
Nightkid - Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you enjoyed it, even if it made you sad.  
  
PasoLover - I'm happy you liked the chapter, and the fact that I'm a frequent updater. I hate it when I get into someone's fic, and they just stop writing for a month or so...it's so hard to get back into it you know?  
  
Reiji - That was awesome! I loved it! Everyone should take a peek at your review/song.  
  
Silver Phoenix7 - Shippo's not coming back. Sorry. I don't know about him being reborn though, maybe.  
  
Slice - You're a riot! Oh, and my bad about the bonding stuff.  
  
Trapped in Icy Flame - Oh no! I'm sorry! But you have to admit that you enjoyed it - well, the last few paragraphs at least. 


	22. Settling In

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.  
  
Strange Fate  
  
Chapter 22  
  
AN: Thanks to all the reviewers! Your questions/comments will be answered after the chapter. I wasn't sure how keen everyone was on Japanese castles so I put this little tid-bit of information in. Yeah, some if not all are going to skip it but oh well, I put it in anyway. Well, I only did it because I used a Japanese term, then I got to thinking well, what if they don't know or what if they want to know or...I'm ranting, shhhhhh. Okay, I'm going. Enjoy!  
  
- To protect it, the tenshu of a castle is surrounded by three rings of defense known as baileys or maru. The innermost bailey is called the honmaru (main bailey), the next ring called the ninomaru (second bailey) and the final ring called the sannomaru (third bailey). The ninomaru is where the lord of the castle and his family generally reside.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Kagome got off of Ah-Un, helping Rin down in the process. She walked to Sesshoumaru, still awestruck at the sight before her.  
  
"This is where you live?" She asked incredulously.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at her, raising a brow.  
  
"Is it really so hard to believe?" he asked.  
  
Kagome blushed. "Ah, no, of course not, it's just that, well, it's beautiful!"  
  
"Wait until you see inside, Nee-chan!" Rin chimed in. "It's really pretty. There are lots of flowers too!"  
  
Kagome shot a glance at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Flowers?"  
  
A ghost of a smile caressed the taiyoukai's lips but he remained silent.  
  
Rin grabbed Kagome's hand, tugging on it impatiently. 'Come on Nee-chan! I want to show you the gardens, and my room, and all the toys Sesshoumaru- sama has given me!"  
  
With that, they all started towards the castle.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Kagome marveled at the massive main gate which dwarfed even Ah-Un as the dragon passed through. As they entered the courtyard Kagome was taken aback by the beauty of the castle grounds. Many different kinds of trees, shrubbery, and flowers were artistically set in an immense acreage of gardens. She also noticed a large pond set further back with a small stone bridge arcing over the water.  
  
As they reached the interior entrance, Kagome slipped off her shoes, still looking around like a dumbfounded child.  
  
She walked across the wooden floor, admiring the beautiful paintings and murals that were displayed proudly on the walls. She noticed that sometimes the murals would trail off from the wall right onto the opaque screens of sliding doors, seamlessly integrating everything together in one masterful work of art. Kagome also observed many valuable objects displayed; swords, armor, and some artifacts that she figured were youkai in origin.  
  
After a bit, they finally reached the ninomaru. When they did, Rin took off down one of the hallways, disappearing when she took a sharp left down an adjoining passage. Sesshoumaru stopped in front of a doorway halfway down the hall. Wordlessly, the taiyoukai slid open the door to the room, motioning Kagome through.  
  
It was stunning. She walked soundlessly across the tatami mats, moving towards the center of the room, looking around in awe. Beautiful paintings adorned the walls, depicting peaceful scenes of mountains and rivers. There were numerous cranes gracing the pale blue sky with their presence, symbolizing longevity and good luck.  
  
Furnishing the room were a few small tables, a large chest for clothing, and storage of futons during the day, and a lovely vanity table set in a corner. There was also a folding screen, which instantly caught Kagome's eye. She went over for a closer inspection, unable to take her eyes away from it.  
  
A beautiful inu-youkai was poised on a ledge, which overlooked a dark pool of water from which the moons light was reflected. Stars twinkled in the indigo sky as sakura blossoms drifted down to the water in a perpetual breeze. The white dog though, was not interested in the scenery. The emerald green eyes were focused down at its side. Kagome followed the youkai's gaze to a small white pup that was frolicking beside it.  
  
The image struck a chord within Kagome. That tiny pup looked oddly familiar; the marking's on its forehead and around its jaws stirring a memory from the depths of her mind. It was Sesshoumaru as a child in his true form. So that must be his mom...  
  
Kagome turned towards Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Is this your..." She hesitated a moment, not wanting to be presumptuous. She wasn't quite sure what the situation between Sesshoumaru and his mother had been and didn't want to rile the demon lord up.  
  
"It is my mother, and I."  
  
Kagome looked back at the screen and smiled. Even though they lacked human expression, Kagome could tell they were happy just being there together.  
  
It was beautiful.  
  
"This room was my mother's." Sesshoumaru said quietly. "It is now yours."  
  
Kagome turned, looking at the taiyoukai with a slight shock.  
  
"Sesshoumaru..." Kagome couldn't believe the honor he had just bestowed upon her. It was humbling to say the least. "I don't know what to say."  
  
"You don't have to say anything." He said, watching her closely.  
  
At that moment, Rin burst into the room, looking at Kagome with excitement. "Nee-chan! Come with me! I want to show you my room!"  
  
Kagome looked to Sesshoumaru, who nodded.  
  
"I will have Jaken fetch you both when dinner is ready." He said, turning away, leaving the two girls to themselves.  
  
"Okay Rin, let's go."  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
After a tour of the child's room, Rin dragged Kagome out to the gardens, showing her every inch of the grounds which had been lit by small lanterns set out by Sesshoumaru's servants. At the moment, they sat beside the pond, watching the koi swimming idly through the shimmering water.  
  
"Nee-chan?"  
  
"Yes, Rin?"  
  
"I miss Shippo." She said quietly, fingering a small white flower that she had plucked on their way through the garden.  
  
Kagome smiled wanly down at the little girl, her eyes watering.  
  
"I miss him too Rin."  
  
"Jaken said I shouldn't talk about him anymore. Especially around you." Rin said quietly. "He said when a mommy loses her baby it makes her sad when people talk about it."  
  
Kagome blinked away tears.  
  
"Well, Jaken is right, it does make me sad. But that's part of the healing process. But I don't mind talking about Shippo and remembering all the fun times we had together."  
  
"And all the games we played. And the tricks we pulled on Jaken." Rin added.  
  
Kagome smiled warmly at the little child beside her. "That's right Rin."  
  
There was a moment of silence before Rin turned to her, almost hesitantly moving closer and wrapping her arms around Kagome's neck.  
  
"I know I'm not Shippo, but you can be my mommy if you want." Rin whispered in Kagome's ear.  
  
Kagome tried to swallow the lump that had risen in her throat, yet found she couldn't. The tears she had been fighting against spilled down her cheeks in two slick trails as she pulled Rin into her arms. She said the only one word to the small child in her arms.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"There you are!"  
  
Both girls looked up, seeing an irritable-looking Jaken meandering towards them.  
  
"I've been running around the entire castle looking for you two! Sesshoumaru-sama is waiting for you, now come on!"  
  
The two girls gave each other a small grin before getting up and following Jaken.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Kagome and Rin quickly entered the dining room. Sesshoumaru was already seated at the head of the table, watching in silence as two girls came in. Rin sat down on a cushion to his left, leaving Kagome the seat to his right.  
  
Kagome watched with interest as hooded servants appeared, placing trays of food on the table. She noted that separate trays were set specifically for Sesshoumaru. The servants bowed and silently melted out of the room after they had completed their tasks.  
  
Both Kagome and Rin waited for Sesshoumaru to take the first bite before beginning their own meal.  
  
As she ate, Kagome looked from her plate, to Rin's, then to Sesshoumaru's. Sesshoumaru noticed these looks and answered her unasked question.  
  
"It is food prepared specifically for youkai." Sesshoumaru said, catching her wondering gaze.  
  
Kagome mouthed a silent 'Oh', and went about eating her own food. They ate in quiet, and soon finished all of the delicious food that had been placed before them.  
  
After the table had been cleared, Sesshoumaru looked to Rin idly.  
  
"It's time for you to sleep Rin."  
  
Rin quickly began to protest. "But Sesshoumaru-sama..."  
  
"Bed. Now." He said sternly.  
  
Kagome smiled. She had seen this argument before between Sota and her mother. Sota would whine to no end, but her mom would always win the dispute.  
  
Rin huffed, not putting up much of a fight.  
  
'Not that I blame her.' Kagome thought wryly.  
  
The little girl stood, looking over at Kagome.  
  
"Good night, Okaa-san." With that, she walked out of the room, heading towards her room.  
  
Sesshoumaru cast a curious glance at Kagome. Kagome looked back at him with a small smile. She stood, stretching a bit.  
  
"I think I'm going to turn in as well." She said with a yawn.  
  
"Very well." Sesshoumaru said as he stood. "Do you remember how to reach your chambers?"  
  
Kagome was about to reply in an affirmative, but hesitated. After Rin had hauled her around the castle most of the evening, she was definitely disoriented, and would spend more time trying to find her room rather than sleeping in it. With a sheepish look, she shook her head at the taiyoukai.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
Kagome followed Sesshoumaru through dimly lit corridors, desperately trying to imprint the layout in her mind. At first, she had been completely lost, but soon enough, things began to seem familiar. Before long, they were standing before her bedroom door, looking at each other awkwardly as if it were the end of a first date.  
  
"Goodnight, Kagome." Sesshoumaru said quietly after a few moments.  
  
"Goodnight, Sesshoumaru." Kagome replied.  
  
The demon lord turned, walking silently down the hallway vanishing into the shadows.  
  
With a sigh, Kagome slid open the door and entered, giving the empty hallway one last look before closing the door once more.  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Kagome lay restless upon her futon, staring up at the dark ceiling wearily. She had been tossing and turning for the last couple of hours, having no success at sleeping. Of course, thoughts of Sesshoumaru running through her mind probably wasn't helping much either. That kiss still burned in her memory. She touched her lips with her fingertips, recalling the feel of Sesshoumaru's hot mouth pressing eagerly against her own.  
  
'What is this sensation...?' Kagome wondered. 'Is this, love?'  
  
Kagome started unconsciously nibbling on one of her fingernails. If she was falling for him, could he love her back? Would he?  
  
Her mind argued with itself, back and forth, pros and cons, and before long, Kagome was more wound up and confused than she had been before she started thinking about the demon lord.  
  
'Maybe if I take a walk I can clear my head.' she thought, pushing back her blanket.  
  
Kagome got up and quietly opened her door, stepping out into the deserted hallway. Luckily, there were still some lanterns scattered about, creating a dim, if not slightly spooky light.  
  
After walking aimlessly for a while, Kagome found herself in front of a few large portraits.  
  
One, she assumed was of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's father. Kagome tilted her head slightly, a grin appearing on her face. He looked a bit like Inuyasha, yet seemed to carry himself like Sesshoumaru. His long white hair was tied back in a neat braid that hung to mid-waist. Those fierce yet gentle golden eyes stared out of the picture challengingly, daring anyone to mess with him. He, like Sesshoumaru, retained the marking that identified him as Western Lord; the blue crescent moon, and also retained a single maroon stripe beneath each eye, just like Inuyasha in his demon form.  
  
Kagome moved on to the picture beside his. A beautiful woman sat underneath the drooping branches of a sakura tree; her deep green eyes clear and focused as she gazed at the pink blossoms before her. Her long pale blonde hair was half up, half down in an intricate design that fit her perfectly. Her creamy white skin was flawless, save for the double set of maroon stripes that adorned each cheekbone and wrist.  
  
'She's beautiful no matter what form she's in.' Kagome thought faintly.  
  
"She was an exceptional woman."  
  
Kagome jumped at the sudden noise, turning around to see Sesshoumaru standing slightly behind her, gazing at the painting of his mother.  
  
"I'm sure she was, Sesshoumaru." Kagome said softly.  
  
The taiyoukai turned his golden gaze on her.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" he asked.  
  
"I couldn't sleep, so I figured I'd take a look around. I'm sorry if I intruded..." Kagome trailed off uneasily.  
  
"Of course not." Sesshoumaru said quickly, perhaps a little too quickly for his tastes.  
  
After a moment, Sesshoumaru spoke. "Would you like to walk with me?"  
  
Kagome nodded in agreement, and quickly fell into step beside the demon lord. After walking for a bit, they ended up in the gardens, which were now only lit by the pale moonlight.  
  
Sesshoumaru had been pondering about the girl and his actions towards her last night. He knew he had been standoffish today, but couldn't help it. He was uneasy.  
  
He knew she was guardian of the Shikon no Tama, and had come to this land because of it. Although, he had been wondering what would happen to her when it was completed again. There were many possibilities, yet the one that continually resonated in his mind was death.  
  
Would she die if the jewel was completed?  
  
It seemed very plausible, especially if they had to go through Naraku to get the final piece. Sesshoumaru knew she was a strong woman, but...was she strong enough? He clenched his jaw. He wanted to be selfish and keep her from this pursuit of hers. He wanted her alive, and safe, beside him.  
  
But the taiyoukai knew he could do no such thing. He would have to let her complete her task, but he wouldn't let her do it alone. He would act as a buffer towards any danger she would encounter. He would stand beside her against Naraku, and would give his life if needed.  
  
It frightened Sesshoumaru to discover how deep these feelings for the girl actually went. How was it possible to care for someone so much? Someone who at one time he despised? Someone who was human...?  
  
Sesshoumaru jerked himself out of his reverie.  
  
He didn't know how, or why. What he did know is that she had affected him like no other woman had, and damn the consequences he wanted her.  
  
Sesshoumaru abruptly stopped, causing Kagome to as well. She looked up at him questioningly.  
  
"What's wrong, Sesshoumaru?" she asked, concern evident in her voice.  
  
The taiyoukai closed his eyes momentarily, gathering his thoughts before opening them once more to gaze down upon the woman that stood opposite him.  
  
"I am concerned about your safety." He said, a bit uncomfortable being so candid with his well-guarded emotions. "Naraku is not an easy opponent to defeat."  
  
Kagome smiled warmly, looking out over the pond as she contemplated his statement.  
  
"Remember when we first met? You tried to kill me. And the second time, you threatened to." she looked back at him with a grin. "Now you're trying to keep me safe. You're quite the paradox Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
Sesshoumaru bowed his head slightly. What if he had succeeded in killing her the first time? He would never have known what an extraordinary creature this woman is. He regretted those instances of hate, and at this moment wished he could take back all his ill words and actions that had been directed towards her.  
  
"I didn't know." He began quietly, taking her hands in his. "If I had, then things would have been different."  
  
Kagome looked down at their intertwined fingers, then back up to his face.  
  
"You're as hard-headed as Inuyasha sometimes." She said with a soft laugh. "Kill first and ask questions later."  
  
After a moment, Sesshoumaru spoke.  
  
"You cared for him once, did you not?"  
  
Kagome looked away bashfully. "A long time ago, yes, I cared deeply for Inuyasha. But that was then, and this is now. He is a good friend Sesshoumaru, even though he's a little insolent at times."  
  
"At times?" Sesshoumaru asked skeptically.  
  
Kagome laughed. "Okay, all the time."  
  
Sesshoumaru drew her into his arms, looking down at her with utmost seriousness.  
  
"Do you care for me, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome reached up to cup his face with her hands, delicately tracing the stripes on his cheekbones with her thumbs. She looked into his lucid eyes, and decided to take a leap of faith.  
  
'Damn the consequences.' She thought. After taking a deep breath, Kagome spoke.  
  
"I do. Very much, Sesshoumaru."  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes seemed to light up at that statement with a brief flash of pure emotion; happiness.  
  
Kagome knew he wouldn't or couldn't say it, but she knew he cared for her as well. The taiyoukai's actions always spoke louder than his words, and this time, he let his lips speak for what was in his heart.  
  
Kagome gave herself up to the kiss, moaning softly as Sesshoumaru trailed his lips down her neck, nipping gently at her soft flesh. His mouth reclaimed hers once more in a hard, demanding kiss before releasing a slightly breathless Kagome.  
  
'Now I'm never going to get to sleep...' Kagome thought with minor amusement.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Aira - I promise, more fluff is on the way!  
  
Angerona The Goddess of Death - I'm glad you liked it! What better medicine than making out with a gorgeous inu-youkai right?  
  
AnimeKittyCat - Sorry about the saccharine on Kikyou's part. Yeah, it was a little sappy, but oh well; it was my current mood when writing the chapter. And don't worry...I see more fluff in the near future.  
  
Badgerwolf - I'm taking that as a compliment. Thanks!  
  
Elven Mischief - I'm surprised how many people want that to happen. I don't know though, we'll see.  
  
Flambeau-Willow - thank you!  
  
Greenleaf - You'll get your violence, don't worry. ^_^  
  
jeslyn-nighthawk - glad you enjoyed it!  
  
Macross VF1 - Thanks for taking a chance. Glad you enjoyed it so far and hopefully will till the very end!  
  
OrangeFlufflyBlanket - Aw thanks for the sweet review! Just to let you know I am a girl. And now I understand about the arm thing. Good, I'm glad I didn't disappoint you on that aspect. Loved the praise, and looking forward to more!  
  
PasoLover - I love it when people rant! Go off! I don't mind! Tangents are one of my favorite things in life. Writers block. Grr. Don't get me started. Surprisingly enough though, I have managed to dodge that bullet with this fic. Uh oh. Just jinxed myself. 0__o  
  
SessRin - Aw, thanks for the compliment. Also, thank you for clearing up the name thing.  
  
Slice - Alright you...dare I say it? Valley girl on a chocolate high. ^__^ You know I luv ya! Okay, Jeeze, I'm not sure if half of those questions were rhetorical or not but I'm gonna try and answer some. Of course on the mate thing. The Rin question has been answered in this chapter. Maybe a little angst, not sure tho. Yes Kag will kick some "Cheesy ass butt". Sesshoumaru getting laid...hmmm, I dunno. Would you be disappointed if I said no? Ugh! Of course the poor guy's gonna get some! It's almost over. Not in a few chapters or anything. I'll be bold and say five or six more I guess. Ah, the baby. Everyone wants to know about the baby...hmm, I can't really say right now. I don't know what to say about the sensual werewolf or kitsune thing. ^_^ If you're into werewolves I know a good book for you though. As for the questions, don't worry. As you can see I really don't mind answering them, and they do help every now and then. And thanks for risking your butt to read my fic, even if your chocolate fingerprints all over the keyboard ended up giving you away after all. ^_^  
  
Suki1 - Thank you!  
  
Zoutou - Glad you liked it. As for Rin, this chapter will have answered part of the question for you hopefully. But did you ever notice how little kids act when someone dies...? It doesn't really faze them. I mean sure, they know they're gone, but it doesn't really hit them as hard. I tried to keep that in mind with Rin. Sorry if it seemed a little weird. 


	23. Decisions

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.  
  
Strange Fate  
  
Chapter 23  
  
AN: I am in such a fowl mood. I'll keep things short and will apologize beforehand if I come off as the wicked bitch of the west. First off, I know a few of you are in want of a lemon. Fine. I'd just like to know how many really want one, don't want one, or couldn't care less either way. The thing is if I write one in, I don't want to get too raunchy. I think it would clash with the other chapters already included within the fic. To tell you the truth, I actually would rather not write one and just imply the fact. But, I am writing this for all of you out there and would like to make you happy. So...if you happen to review this chapter let me know what you think. Hm, that wasn't so short after all, was it.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
After spending a couple weeks in Sesshoumaru's castle, Kagome found it easier to navigate the massive structure, even if she still ended up in a dead end every now and then.  
  
The wounds on her soul were slowly healing, yet still open. But with an always energetic Rin and a bumbling Jaken to keep her mind off things, Kagome was finding it easier to push the pain aside, and focus on life once again.  
  
Although she had been spending quite a bit of time with Rin, she had been becoming closer to Sesshoumaru as well.  
  
He had been showing signs that he cared, even though after that first night in the garden, he hadn't approached her in that certain manor again. If anything, he seemed to be slightly distant, bouncing back and forth with his emotions. He seemed uncertain and something else...  
  
It was as if he had something on his mind the last few weeks, and at times seemed like he wanted to ask her something yet couldn't quite get it out.  
  
Kagome was letting the taiyoukai have his space though. She understood how it felt to want to have time to think. She had been doing plenty of it herself.  
  
She was pondering over these thoughts as she sat on the stone bridge, dangling her feet in the cool water as she fed day-old bread to the koi. Although thoughts of Sesshoumaru dominated her thoughts, another man also distracted her.  
  
'Inuyasha...' Kagome thought faintly. 'I wonder how he is.'  
  
Although she was happy here, she missed her friends. She wanted to see them.  
  
She had been attempting to gather the courage to ask Sesshoumaru certain question, but was still kind of afraid of his reaction.  
  
She wanted to go to Kaede's village and see everyone. But Sesshoumaru had been very protective of her these last few weeks; not wanting her to travel beyond the castle gates. Kagome huffed resentfully.  
  
'Does he think I can't take care of myself?' She wondered, letting crumbs drift from her fingers to the water in the light breeze.  
  
'I can. I've survived without him for a long time. Besides, I didn't waste all that money on self-defense class for nothing! And I have my powers back. I can take care of myself.'  
  
With that, Kagome stood intent on locating Sesshoumaru so that she could tell him she would be leaving to see Inuyasha.  
  
She didn't need to look far. As she was making her out of the gardens, Kagome caught a glimpse of white on the ground between the branches of some trees. Quietly she approached, pushing back the leaves to see.  
  
Sesshoumaru sat perfectly still in the center of a small alcove, his breathing steady and his eyes closed. He was apparently in deep meditation. Kagome bit her lip. She didn't want to disturb him, which means she would have to wait until later to ask. In turn that meant her resolve would have faded, and therefore she wouldn't end up asking him at all. With a sigh, she turned.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
Kagome halted in her footsteps, turning back and pushing the leaves out of the way once more. Sesshoumaru sat looking at her expectantly.  
  
"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to disturb you." Kagome said, ducking under the branches and approaching him. She sat down opposite him, fiddling with her hands anxiously.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" he asked.  
  
Kagome looked up with a forced smile. "Ah, no, I, uh I actually wanted to ask you something. A favor, if you will."  
  
Sesshoumaru stayed silent, a sign for her to continue.  
  
"I want to go see Inuyasha." She said in a rush, looking up at him warily. She was sure he would immediately answer no and start going off about how he tried to kill her, yadda yadda, on and on. Instead though, he simply asked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Kagome was slightly taken aback, and had to restructure her argument to coincide with his reply. Although, she was quickly finding out you couldn't plan out an argument in your head with Sesshoumaru. He always ended up throwing you a curve.  
  
"I want to see how he's doing. And I miss Sango, and Miroku."  
  
His eyes didn't leave hers as he gazed silently at her. Kagome fidgeted uncomfortably under his heavy gaze. Abruptly, Sesshoumaru began moving towards her slowly on his hands and knees. He took on the appearance of an animal stalking its prey. His head was low, his eyes unmoving and fixed. It freaked her out.  
  
Kagome started moving herself backwards. Her awkward movements got her no where though. Sesshoumaru basically pounced on her, straddling her midsection as his hands held hers captive above her head. He lowered his head so that their noses were almost touching. Kagome was struggling a bit, not liking the prone position he had her in. A warming growl from the taiyoukai stilled her though, and she looked into his eyes warily.  
  
"You want to see Inuyasha." He said in a low voice.  
  
Kagome nodded, completely perplexed by this sudden shift in mood.  
  
"No." he ground out.  
  
Kagome gritted her teeth. How dare he?  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I said so." He said in a clipped tone.  
  
Why was he being like this? Then it hit Kagome. He was jealous. Jealous of Inuyasha! Kagome released the tension out of her body as she looked up at Sesshoumaru. She lifted her head slightly, placing a tiny kiss on the tip of his nose. Sesshoumaru seemed slightly taken aback and released some of the pressure he was applying to her wrists.  
  
"My heart belongs to you, Sesshoumaru. No one else."  
  
Sesshoumaru released her altogether, straightening up a bit as he looked down at her guardedly. After a few moments he rose, pulling her up with him.  
  
"I will accompany you." He said, turning away. "Say your goodbyes to Rin and meet me at the front gate."  
  
Kagome watched him go, breathing a sigh of relief.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
"Look! It's Kagome!"  
  
Miroku looked over at Sango, then up to sky where she was pointing. Sesshoumaru was descending towards the earth, carrying Kagome, who couldn't seem to wait till the taiyoukai's feet touched the ground.  
  
"Sango! Miroku!" Kagome laughed, launching herself out of Sesshoumaru's arms as soon as it was safe. She hugged her friends each in turn.  
  
"We missed you so much!" Sango said, giving her one last squeeze before releasing her.  
  
"I've missed you guys too." Kagome said, after a moment, looking around the immediate area. "Where is Inuyasha?"  
  
Sango motioned her to follow, leaving Miroku and the taiyoukai staring at each other.  
  
"He's in here." Sango said quietly, indicating a small hut. "He hasn't been outside in days. The poor guy just lays there moping."  
  
Kagome thanked the taijiya and entered the dim hut, her eyes immediately going to a figure clad in red that lay on the ground.  
  
Kagome approached him slowly, kneeling down beside him. Seemingly sensing her, Inuyasha rolled over, his sad golden eyes barely able to meet hers.  
  
"Kagome." He said quietly.  
  
"Inuyasha." She replied with a small smile. "How are you?"  
  
"Kaede healed my physical wounds, but she said my spirit would take time to mend."  
  
After a moment, he turned his head away from her, speaking to the shadows.  
  
"I had no control over what I did. It was like I was sitting back, looking through my eyes, but I couldn't do anything to stop myself." He sighed heavily. "I don't know how you can stand to look at me, after what I've done."  
  
Kagome's lips set in a grim line as she reached down and placed her hand over his. Inuyasha turned his head, looking back at her.  
  
"That wasn't you who did those horrible things. It was Naraku. And I don't want you to blame yourself."  
  
Inuyasha lowered his gaze briefly.  
  
"So you don't hate me?"  
  
Kagome laughed softly.  
  
"Of course I don't hate you. Now come on, let's go outside. Sango says you haven't been out in a while." She said, pulling on his arm, trying to coax him up.  
  
Inuyasha slowly sat up, looking her over closely.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Kagome asked with confusion.  
  
"Does he make you happy?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru. Does he make you happy? I saw the way he protected you. After he pulled me off of you, the look in his eyes cut right through me. I've never seen him like this before."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"In love."  
  
Kagome faltered a bit. She hadn't known Inuyasha was so perceptive. But she didn't think Sesshoumaru loved her. Strong like maybe, but love...?  
  
"I see it in your eyes as well." Inuyasha said, interrupting her thoughts. "So, does he?"  
  
Kagome smiled slightly, and nodded. "Yes Inuyasha, he makes me very happy."  
  
The hanyou matched her smile, although there was some slight sadness behind it.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
"So, what are we going to do about the jewel?"  
  
Night had fallen, and the group was sitting around a fire, solemnly discussing issues about future plans with the jewel.  
  
"I say we split up and finish searching for shards in small groups." Miroku said. "It seems Kagome and Sesshoumaru-sama are capable of handling things on their own. Inuyasha Sango and I can travel together to collect whatever remaining shards are left and we can all meet up later on."  
  
"That's a good idea, but how will we know where to go?" Sango asked, stroking Kirara absently.  
  
"Follow Naraku's scent." Kagome said quietly, looking to Inuyasha. "Wherever he is, there are bound to be shards. There can't be many left, so we've got to assume that he has at least as much of it as we do."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, staying silent as his eyes drifted from Kagome to Sesshoumaru, who was sitting beside her, eyeing his brother up dangerously.  
  
"Then it's settled. We will go our separate ways and meet again before long." Miroku said.  
  
Kagome stood up and looked to Sango. "Sango, could you show me where they are?"  
  
It took the taijiya a moment, but she understood. "Of course, come with me Kagome."  
  
Kagome looked to Sesshoumaru. "I won't be long."  
  
"Take as much time as you need." He said, watching her walk away besides the exterminator.  
  
After she departed, Sesshoumaru stood, walking towards the edge of town, where he knew Kagome would look for him when she was finished paying her respects. He hadn't expected Inuyasha to follow him though. The hanyou pursued his brother in silence until they were far away from the group. Sesshoumaru stopped, looking out over the hillside.  
  
"What do you want, Inuyasha?" he asked icily.  
  
Inuyasha stepped around him so that he was facing at his elder sibling.  
  
"I want you to promise me something." He said quietly. Sesshoumaru barely flicked him a glance. From what he did see though, the hanyou had an extremely serious expression on his face.  
  
"What is that, little brother?"  
  
"Promise me that you'll take care of her and make her happy. Protect her at all costs. And don't make her wait."  
  
Sesshoumaru cast his brother an icy glance. "Wait for what?"  
  
"For you. I know how you feel for her, Sesshoumaru. And you know she feels the same way."  
  
After a moment, Sesshoumaru spoke.  
  
"Alright, Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha looked up at his brother in slight surprise, wondering when the taiyoukai became so agreeable. With a slight nod, he turned back to head into town.  
  
"By the way, you shouldn't shelter her too much. She's tougher than she lets on. Let her fight her own battles when she needs to."  
  
With that, Inuyasha returned to town, leaving Sesshoumaru with his thoughts. For once, the hanyou had been right. Sesshoumaru shouldn't make her wait. He cared deeply for this human woman. He had come to love her. Sesshoumaru gazed into the sky, taking solace in the cool moonlight.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Kagome knelt before two pieces of slightly mounded dirt, silently paying her respects to her son and Kikyou. After a while she stood, and wandered back to find the rest of the gang. They were still sitting beside the fire, except Sesshoumaru, who stood a few hundred feet away. Kagome looked at him, then to the group.  
  
"I'll see you all soon." Kagome said softly.  
  
Miroku nodded. "Be safe, Kagome."  
  
"Yes, please, take care." Sango said, stepping up and giving her a final hug before she left.  
  
"You guys be careful too." Kagome said.  
  
"Goodbye Kagome."  
  
Kagome looked to Inuyasha with a smile. "Bye, Inuyasha."  
  
With that she walked over to Sesshoumaru, touching his sleeve lightly. He looked down at her, picking her up and taking to the skies. Kagome snuggled into him, surprisingly enough finding a comfortable place to rest against that damned armor of his. Almost instantly she slipped into a light sleep. Sesshoumaru looked down at the slumbering girl briefly, coming to a resolution. He would ask this woman to be his mate.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
AN: I know I missed a lot of you this time around. I apologize. I'll catch you next time you review.  
  
AlyaaNesia - I'm glad you're enjoying it. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
badgerwolf - thanks for the review. Your Inuyasha question has already been answered. So, I think I'm done.  
  
Greenleaf - You thought it was creepy? Yeah, that was one of the mistakes I mentioned to Orange. That was her room before she became lady of the western lands. My bad. Is it less creepy for you now? I think it's sweet. Oh well. I'll look forward to your update.  
  
Keito-chan - thank you so much. I'm really happy you're enjoying it.  
  
Kidoairaku - don't worry, you didn't frighten me. Only spiders do that. Your review amused me. Now I don't have to write anymore. You finished my fic for me  
  
ladyofthedragons1 - I promise, more will be on the way.  
  
nine lifes - thanks  
  
OrangeFlufflyBlanket - Thanks for the sweet review. As for posting chapters quick...I'm lucky I have a job that pays me to sit behind a desk for 8 hours. It gives me time to write. There were some mistakes in the last chapter though. But I'm a perfectionist so I'm never happy with anything. Blah.  
  
PasoLover - Original characters are fun to mess around with. I was initially going to put one of my own in here but decided against it.  
  
punk-dragon - thanks. Sorry I made you cry, it was all good though.  
  
SessRin - Yeah, so true.  
  
SilverWaters - Naraku? Get in the way? Of course he will.  
  
Slice - You somehow manage to make me smile even when I'm pissy. Thank you. Don't worry, she's not changing into a youkai. I don't like fics that end like that. Oh, and the werewolf book - it's called Blood and Chocolate by Annette Curtis Klause. Nice little romance about a teen girl werewolf who falls in love with a human boy. Things end up getting messed up for the poor thing though. Check it out, it's a good read.  
  
spirit element - I'll try my best to give the evil hanyou a tortuous demise  
  
Suki1 - thank you 


	24. Kagome's Choice

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.  
  
Strange Fate  
  
Chapter 24  
  
AN: Okay, I know this chapter is short. But it's sweet, and to the point. Thanks to all the reviewers; especially those who gave their opinions about certain citrus fruits. I was surprised, and pleased that so many of you backed me on my decision/indecision to imply. Thanks! Enjoy.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Kagome woke up when she felt Sesshoumaru shift her a bit in his arms. She opened her eyes, looking up at him sleepily.  
  
"Are we home?" she asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded once, setting her down on the ground gently. Kagome walked around a bit, stretching her muscles as looked around, noting that they were in a secluded area of the gardens. She glanced up seeing a sky that was so clear it seemed as if every star in the galaxy was shining down upon them. She turned to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"What are we doing here?" she asked softly. Sesshoumaru looked up to the sky, his golden eyes scanning the inky night absently.  
  
"You and I, we're very different, Kagome." He said quietly. "In more ways than one."  
  
He was right, they were different; they were worlds, even species apart from each other. Unsure where this was going, she spoke tentatively.  
  
"Yes, we are." She said. Sesshoumaru turned his gaze on Kagome, slowly approaching her with leisurely, measured steps.  
  
"Yet, we stand here, together. How is this possible?"  
  
Kagome seriously thought about this question. In all actuality the fact she was standing there five hundred years in the past should be quite impossible. But no matter, she was here, and all the events over the past four years had led her up to this moment. She looked at Sesshoumaru, a small smile gracing her lips. It could be nothing other than...  
  
"Fate." Kagome said quietly. "Fate brought us here."  
  
Sesshoumaru had been slowly closing the gap between them, and had finally reached Kagome as she spoke those words. He gathered her within the circle of his arms, kissing her briefly.  
  
Pulling away, he lifted his head slightly so that his lips still brushed gently against hers as he spoke.  
  
"This is meant to be." He whispered.  
  
"Yes." Was all Kagome could manage to get out. It was meant to be. She felt it with all of her mind body and soul. She was destined to be here with Sesshoumaru, and always had been.  
  
His lips descended upon hers once again in a soul-searing kiss. His mouth demanded her compliance, and Kagome willingly submitted to him. Delightful shivers ran up her spine as one of Sesshoumaru's fangs grazed her bottom lip, the action eliciting a small whimper of excitement, only further encouraging the demon lord.  
  
Sesshoumaru's lips slid from hers, sweeping along her jaw line and down her neck where they rested in the hollow at the base of her throat. The feel of her racing pulse against his mouth thrilled him.  
  
Kagome buried her fingers in his mane of silvery locks, taking a shuddery breath as she felt his tongue trace a path back up to her lips.  
  
Sesshoumaru gently lowered her to the ground, breathing in the sharp fragrance of her stimulating scent. A low moan emanated from deep within his throat. He moved away a bit to look down at her, his hands framing her face delicately.  
  
"I want you here by my side, always." Sesshoumaru said quietly, his languid eyes gazing intently down at her. "Kagome, be my mate."  
  
Kagome's breath caught as she stared with wide eyes up at Sesshoumaru. Her whole body had tensed, and she tried to move away as tears began to form in her mahogany eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru was not expecting this reaction. It troubled him. She wanted to get away, but he wouldn't let her. He watched with a heavy heart as thin rivulets of salty tears flowed down her cheeks, yet he stayed silent, waiting for her to explain.  
  
"I can't." She whispered, stopping her struggles once she realized he wasn't letting her move. "Oh Sesshoumaru no matter how much I want this I can't put you through..." she trailed off suddenly.  
  
"Put me through what?" He asked, gently wiping away the tears with a swipe of his thumb.  
  
"We don't know what's going to happen when the jewel is completed." She said shakily. "I might not be here when the battle with Naraku is over."  
  
Sesshoumaru felt a twinge of dread just at the mere thought of losing this strong, brave, beautiful creature beneath him.  
  
"I won't allow you to die." He said firmly.  
  
Kagome reached up and touched his cheek gently.  
  
"What if it's worse than death?" she asked.  
  
"What could be worse than death?" he asked skeptically.  
  
"Disappearing...back to my time or wherever. Just being alive and not having you there with me." She whispered, stricken.  
  
Now he understood. She wouldn't accept not because she didn't want him, but because she was being selfless. She was putting his happiness before her own, making Sesshoumaru's heart swell with pride. She never ceased to amaze. He leaned down and kissed her forehead tenderly before bringing his lips to her ear.  
  
"If you disappear, I will wait for you. I'll wait five hundred years or how ever long it takes to be by your side again." He placed a kiss as soft as the caress of butterfly wings on her temple. "I will never leave you, my Kagome."  
  
Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, finding his lips through the sheen of fresh tears. When the kiss ended, Sesshoumaru looked down at her curiously.  
  
"Was that a 'yes'?" he asked, a faint smile playing across his lips.  
  
Kagome laughed and cried all at the same time. "Yes Sesshoumaru, I will be your mate."  
  
Sesshoumaru matched her smile, lowering his head for a kiss that would be one of many that night that would lead them towards ecstasy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Angerona - I let you in on a secret. Something will happen to Kagome. Death is quite possible.  
  
Kidoairaku - your review made me smile. I especially liked the happy fluffies.  
  
Zoutou - thank you. I'm glad I cleared things up.  
  
Neptune21 - Aw, that's sweet! Thank you so much.  
  
Reiku Toukijin - thanks for the input. I'm glad you liked the way Inuyasha was portrayed. And you're right, Shippo does kinda look squirrley.  
  
Crystal Sapphire - thanks for all your reviews!  
  
Angerona - thanks, your review was much appreciated.  
  
Erin - kudos for reading this monster in one sitting. Thanks. As for Kag...eh, I didn't want her moping around too much. She knows she has to put his death behind her in order to move on.  
  
Flare-Chaa - thanks!  
  
jeslyn-nighthawk - Grr. I hate when I make mistakes and don't catch them. Thanks for the spell check. I may go back and change it. Thanks again!  
  
PasoLover - Almost everyone seemed to like the way Inuyasha was portrayed. I feel proud now. I also feel happier today, so that's always good. Thanks for your opinion about the whole lemon thing.  
  
Keito-chan - Thank you. I'm glad to know you've got my back. I'm pleased you liked the interaction between the two brothers. I was kinda worried about it.  
  
Greenleaf - Thanks for the fabulous review. ^_^  
  
cnc917 - thanks!  
  
Kyia Star - eh, maybe I'll put a nice juicy lemon in my next fic. Sound good?  
  
Inuyashafan - aw, thanks. I'm happy you enjoyed it.  
  
Slice - Never really thought about killing Inuyasha off. Hm, we'll see. Those breadsticks are good! Yum! Ugh. I don't think I even have enough time to put up a lemon on it's own. Next fic will have some stickysticky hothot fun just for you. I've seen Silver Kiss on the shelves but never picked it up. I'm not much into werewolves. I'm more a vampire kinda girl. Uncle Inuyasha would be so cute!! But alas, I have the poor hanyou's fate already sealed. Come to think of it, I've never seen a bon bon either.  
  
Niko8 - You're right, he is very artfully drawn in the anime series. Too bad we don't see him that often!  
  
Citryne - thanks for reviewing. Eh, as you can tell I skimped on inner thoughts in this chapter, but there's subtle hints here and there what Sesshoumaru's thinking. Also, thanks for your thoughts about the lemon issue.  
  
SessRin - Yeah, I've been avoiding the whole feud over the swords. It's been four years...anyway, there's all these fics out there that do center around the damned sword, and I really didn't even want to get into it. I'm trying to stay as original as I can here. Don't worry, you're not being harsh. As I've said many times before, I love criticism. It makes my work better. 100 pages?! That's crazy! Aw, a Sesshy shrine! How cute! I need one. Hm, speaking of which I actually saw some guy with a tattoo of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru the other day. I stopped him to ask if I could take a closer look and we bonded over the show!  
  
AnimeKittyCat - AW! Thank you! ^_^  
  
Flambeau-Willow - yeah, I should have added some obstacles, but screw it. Let them be together now. They'll think they're all happy and nothing's going wrong then...BAM! I'll tear them apart and make everyone sad. Mwuhaa! AyameSuzaku - I thank you for reading, and don't mind that you haven't reviewed till now. I'm glad you are enjoying the story so much! And don't worry about rambling, I enjoy reading it!  
  
Angel72 - Inuyasha doesn't like Kagome as in love her. He just cares very much for her as a good friend, and doesn't want her getting hurt. Sorry if I was unclear. Mate does sound strange, but it fits better than wife, ne?  
  
Aki no Yume1 - you updated just in time to make it into this chapter. I'm glad you liked the scene with Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. As for what will happen...I can't tell you! ^_^ Wouldn't want to ruin the story for you, now would I?  
  
Suki1 - Aw, thanks! 


	25. Closer

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.  
  
Strange Fate  
  
Chapter 25  
  
AN: Alright, I didn't spend much time answering reviewer questions/comments because I really wanted to get this out to all of you today. I'm sorry. I do appreciate every review I receive though, and I thank you all. Alright, on to chapter 25. Enjoy! Also, I apologize for any mistakes I made, I didn't proof-read this in my rush to post!!!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Kagome rolled over and groaned, her face scrunching up in irritation. She cracked open an eye, rolling back over on her back, looking up at a ceiling bewildered.  
  
'I didn't fall asleep here.' She thought faintly, pushing herself up onto her elbows. Looking to her side, she saw Sesshoumaru sleeping peacefully. Without his cool front, the taiyoukai looked altogether gentle and innocent. She smiled, moving her gaze around the spacious area.  
  
'This must be Sesshoumaru's room. He must have brought me here after I fell asleep.'  
  
Kagome twisted her neck too far, and got a dull throb of pain as punishment. She gently placed her fingertips on her skin at the junction where her neck met her shoulder. With a feather-light touch, she trailed them over the slowly healing marks that made her Sesshoumaru's claim. Kagome inwardly cringed at the word; claim. But, that's all they signified. They meant nothing more than that. The marks were there for others to see, to let them know she was spoken for. He had made her his mate in other ways.  
  
'I'm Sesshoumaru's mate.' Kagome thought with wonderment. It felt weird to use that word, but it didn't matter what it was called. Mate or wife or whatever, they belonged to each other now, and that was all that mattered. Kagome moved to get off the futon, wincing at the slight pain in her lower half. Lifting her lip in a silent snarl against the after-effects of her first intimate encounter, Kagome once again attempted to get up.  
  
She was thwarted by a strong arm as it wrapped itself around her midsection, gently drawing her down and back against a solid chest. Sesshoumaru kissed her shoulder before resting his chin on it, his silvery tresses cascading over her midsection as he pulled her closer.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" he growled playfully.  
  
"To take a bath." Kagome said, squirming around in his unyielding hold to face him. "I probably stink."  
  
Sesshoumaru leaned down, burying his nose in her neck, inhaling deeply. He brushed his lips in a loving caress across her collarbone before rising up once more to look at her.  
  
"You smell like me. I like it." He said, a spark of animalistic desire flashing in his fervent eyes as he kissed her, drawing it out until Kagome was nearly breathless.  
  
As human as he looked, Sesshoumaru's true inu-youkai nature would always take dominance over his human counterpart. Something that was both enthralling and intimidating at the same time.  
  
Kagome put her hands on his chest, pushing him away good-naturedly. "Down boy. I don't think I can handle you right now."  
  
Sesshoumaru nipped at her bottom lip teasingly, eliciting a short gasp from Kagome. She narrowed her eyes at him, trying to intimidate, and failing miserably. Kagome laughed, rolling her eyes.  
  
"You're insatiable."  
  
"Is that bad?" he asked, propping himself up on an elbow, lazily reaching out and tracing abstract designs on her belly as he gazed steadily at her.  
  
Kagome squirmed at his touch, the feather-light strokes of his fingers tickling her slightly.  
  
"No." she said with a mischievous grin. "But I will have to insist that you let me bathe. We have to leave today, remember."  
  
Sesshoumaru's hand instantly stilled on her stomach, as his eyes became dark and brooding. Kagome recognized that look; he was worried. She propped herself up, taking his hand from her stomach and kissing his knuckles tenderly.  
  
"Everything is going to be fine. Remember what you told me? You have to have a clear mind to deal with an opponent. Don't let yourself be burdened with worry. We can do this, together."  
  
Sesshoumaru turned her own hand over in his grasp, placing a tender kiss in her palm.  
  
"Let us go and bathe." He said, losing most of the playful quality as his instincts to provide and protect once again began kicking into high gear.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
"Can I come with you and Okaa-san Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
Rin was dancing back and forth on her tip toes, her hands clasped hopefully to her chest in front of both Sesshoumaru and Kagome.  
  
"No, you cannot. It will be too dangerous." Sesshoumaru answered.  
  
Rin stopped dancing and lowered her hands to her hips indignantly.  
  
"I'm not afraid."  
  
Kagome smiled, kneeling down to the child's level. "Rin, I know you're a very brave girl, but someone needs to look after the castle while Sesshoumaru-sama and I are gone."  
  
Rin's huffy attitude slowly began to melt away, being replaced with pride. "You want me to watch the castle?"  
  
"Yes. You and Jaken."  
  
Kagome heard Jaken squawk from a few rooms down, listening as the slapping of hurried footsteps made their way towards them. The toad burst into the room, looking at Sesshoumaru in shock.  
  
"Master, you will be leaving me here to care for the child?" he asked, his voice slightly high-pitched, even for Jaken.  
  
Sesshoumaru gave his servant a withering look.  
  
"Do you have a problem with that, Jaken?"  
  
Jaken's mouth hung open a moment before he flung himself on the floor, bowing repeatedly.  
  
"Of course not, Sesshoumaru-sama! I will care for the child in your absence!"  
  
Sesshoumaru briefly placed his hand on the top of Rin's head, his own small gesture of tenderness to the child. With that, he turned to Kagome.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Kagome nodded, giving Rin a quick hug and kiss before departing.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
"Kagura."  
  
Kagura inwardly cringed at the sound of her name rolling off her master's tongue. She turned towards Naraku, silently waiting for his command.  
  
"I want you to seek out Inuyasha and his feeble followers."  
  
Kagura watched the hanyou slowly pace back and forth with her ruddy eyes.  
  
"I want you to distract them. Slow them down. Whatever. Just buy me some time." Naraku fixed his hellish eyes on her. "They are getting too close, to quick."  
  
"What about Lord Sesshoumaru and the girl?"  
  
A cruel smile curved his lips.  
  
"Leave them to me."  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Inuyasha wiped the bloodied blade of his sword, looking down at his latest kill with contempt. All that trouble for only one shard.  
  
So far, over the past few weeks they had collected four fragments, not including the one he held in his palm presently. It was difficult without Kagome there to detect their presence. And it was likely that many have slipped by them. But no matter, what they missed, Kagome would most likely find.  
  
The wind began picking up slightly, bringing along with it the scent of a demon.  
  
"Sango, Miroku, we have company." He hollered. He glanced back, seeing that the houshi and taijiya immediately taking up a defensive position.  
  
"What is it Inuyasha?" Miroku asked rigidly.  
  
Inuyasha returned his gaze to the sky.  
  
"Kagura." He growled.  
  
The demoness hopped off the giant leaf that carried her, landing expertly in front of the hanyou.  
  
"Inuyasha..." she cooed. "Long time no see."  
  
"Not long enough." He growled.  
  
Kagura feigned upset. "Well, I can see that you've missed me as much as I have you. No matter..."  
  
With a flick of her wrists her lethal fans appeared. Inuyasha brought up his sword, ready for battle.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Kagome was beat. For weeks now they had been traveling and only encountered seven jewel shards. They were becoming few and far between, and that could only mean that the final battle with Naraku was close.  
  
Her stomach twisted. Kagome slowed her pace suddenly, grimacing. She knew it wasn't the thought of Naraku that had caused her nausea. Her stomach had been doing summersaults every now and then for about a week now, especially during the morning hours.  
  
Kagome shrugged it off. Nerves. That's all it had to be. Although...  
  
She had noticed her yukata hadn't been fitting her very well around the waist much anymore. She couldn't be...no, that was ridiculous, but...it was possible that...  
  
"Kagome."  
  
Kagome looked up, seeing Sesshoumaru waiting for her a few paces ahead.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Kagome smiled and nodded. "I'm fine, just a little tired."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked around briefly, turning to face her. "We shall set up camp for the night then."  
  
Kagome sighed with relief. "I'll go get firewood."  
  
"I will find you something to eat." He looked at her pointedly. "Don't go too far."  
  
"I won't." Kagome said, taking off in search of suitable kindling.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched her go before turning and disappearing into the forest.  
  
Kagome hummed a tune as she gathered wood, all the while wondering if Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku were having any luck finding shards. She had nearly gathered enough when she heard a twig snap behind her. She spun. Sesshoumaru stood there gazing at her.  
  
Kagome smiled, breathing a sigh of relief.  
  
"You startled me, Sesshoumaru."  
  
He began advancing towards her, a slight curve to his lips.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said.  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes, watching as her mate approached. Something wasn't right. She had been around Sesshoumaru enough to know most of his mannerisms, and something about his gait was off. It was almost as if he was stalking towards her like she was prey. And his eyes...there was something evil about them.  
  
Kagome took a step back. "What's wrong with you?" she asked, pleased that her voice didn't waver.  
  
Sesshoumaru kept advancing towards her, the slight smile on his lips widening.  
  
Kagome dropped the kindling, matching each step he took forward with a step backward. She was willing herself not to run. That would only make things worse. When he began to chuckle, Kagome's blood turned to ice water in her veins.  
  
"You're not Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Smart girl. Too smart for your own good perhaps." He said, quickening his pace.  
  
Kagome couldn't help herself, she turned and ran. Granted, she had never been good at the feat, but with adrenaline coursing through her body it helped her speed, unfortunately not enough though. She was knocked to the ground, a heavy weight pressing on her back.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!!" she cried.  
  
The Sesshoumaru imposter held her arms behind her back, putting pressure down on them, causing bones to grind together. Kagome yelped in pain, gritting her teeth as she tried with all her might to free herself. Unfortunately though, due to the position she was in now, the creature on her back had rendered her helpless. She felt his breath on her ear.  
  
"I have no qualms over killing you right here, right now." He said sinisterly. "I'll take your life, just as I did your kit."  
  
Kagome knew then, without a doubt who was holding her. "Naraku." She growled, struggling more against his hold. He flipped her around roughly, pressing his weight against her. Kagome looked up at him, still in the form of her mate, still using his voice. It made her angry. Kagome spit in his face, bearing her teeth in a feral manner.  
  
"I'll kill you." She hissed.  
  
Naraku chuckled. "I doubt that."  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Inuyasha stood over Kagura, the tip of Tetsusaiga pointed at her throat. The demoness looked up at him steadily, her red eyes burning into his narrowed golden orbs.  
  
Miroku and Sango stood back at Inuyasha's command, watching the exchange carefully. The battle had been swift, Kagura no match for an angry hanyou. Even so, she seemed more intent on sidetracking them more than anything.  
  
"Go ahead. Kill me." She ground out.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her a moment in silence before quickly sheathing his sword. The surprise was evident on her face as Inuyasha offered her his hand.  
  
"I won't take your life; not when you want me to kill you." He said looking down at her with his hand still outstretched. "I know Naraku holds you to him, but you shouldn't give up."  
  
Kagura looked up at him crossly. "You don't know what I have to deal with."  
  
"You're right, I don't. But that won't change the fact that I'm not gonna kill you. Now get up."  
  
Kagura hesitantly took Inuyasha's hand, allowing him to help her up. The two stood opposite each other, eyeing each other up warily. Without another word, Kagura took to the skies, casting a brief glance back at the hanyou before disappearing into the clouds.  
  
"I can't believe you let her go." Miroku said in amazement.  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes momentarily. "There's already been enough blood shed today." He turned to his friends. "Let's go."  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Naraku's eyes gazed down at the chunk of jewel around Kagome's neck, his eyes flashing with sick pleasure.  
  
"I could dispose of you right now...but maybe I'll have a little fun with you first." He said with a chuckle.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in fear as she once more struggled against him "If you touch me I'll make you regret it! Do you hear me you sick son of a bitch!"  
  
"My, my, such language. Is that any way for the Lady of the Western Lands to speak?" Naraku chided.  
  
At that moment, he perked up, lifting his head slightly. In a flash he had rolled off of her, narrowly escaping the blade of Sesshoumaru's sword as the demon lord swung the blade horizontally, hoping for a beheading.  
  
Kagome instinctively moved out of battle range, watching with concern. Her mate stood perfectly still, watching his mirror image carefully.  
  
"I underestimated your loyality to the girl, Sesshoumaru." Naraku cooed. "I will have to admit, I never expected you to take her as your mate."  
  
Sesshoumaru stayed silent, eyeing up the hanyou with disgust.  
  
"No matter. Enjoy your time together..it shortens as we speak."  
  
With that, Naraku vanished in a murky cloud of miasma. Sesshoumaru sheathed his sword, coming to kneel at Kagome's side. He looked down at her wordlessly.  
  
Kagome met his eyes, unable to speak.  
  
'No,' she thought faintly. 'We just found each other. We can't be torn apart.'  
  
She rose up kneeling beside him, wrapping her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck.  
  
The demon lord gathered her in his arms, pulling her close.  
  
'I can't lose you.' He thought, stroking her back in small soothing circles. 'Please, Kami, do not take her away from me.'  
  
Sesshoumaru closed his eyes wearily against the world that seemed so hell- bent on separating them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
OrangeFlufflyBlanket - no no no. Inuyasha didn't bite her. You know, just scraped his fangs along her throat, didn't break the skin. Sorry if that was unclear.  
  
Desert Wolf - I killed off Shippo to add tension, and I needed to get rid of a few characters so it was either Rin or him. I feel that with too many characters everything gets confusing and it's easy to get lost or neglect certain characters in the plot.  
  
Angerona - I promise you'll like the ending. Well, at least I hope you will. And as for the hanyou/human/demon thing...I can't do math. I saw your fractions and my brain just shut off. @_@ 


	26. Preparation

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.  
  
Strange Fate  
  
Chapter 26  
  
AN: Okay, here it is, as promised. I am definitely not one hundred percent pleased with the way this chapter turned out, but I hope you all enjoy it. Um, I apologize but I won't be posting comments/answers to any reviews in this chapter in my haste to post. I promise I'll make up for it the next chapter though. Speaking of which, I will be posting chapters a little less frequently now that school has started. Sorry.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The weeks passed, mostly uneventful for the two groups. Between the two, neither had acquired any more shards, only leading to one conclusion.  
  
"We have to start looking for Naraku."  
  
Kagome lay nestled in Sesshoumaru's lap, her head resting on his chest as she gazed into the star-filled sky. As much as she was beginning to dread it, the moment had finally come when they would have to face the hanyou, finishing him off once and for all.  
  
"I know." Sesshoumaru answered, almost hesitantly.  
  
Kagome sighed, closing her eyes briefly. She knew Sesshoumaru was concerned, but there was nothing she could do to help that.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes, looking down at her stomach. There was no doubt in her mind now that she was pregnant. Although if you looked fast, it was still slightly unnoticeable with her clothing on but sure enough Kagome's stomach was beginning to swell. The haste at which it was happening disconcerted her a bit though. How long did youkai carry their babies?  
  
Kagome cleared her throat.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?"  
  
His silence meant he was listening, so she continued.  
  
"I think I'm pregnant."  
  
Sesshoumaru chuckled low in his throat. Kagome turned in his lap to face him.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
Sesshoumaru kissed the tip of her nose, his golden eyes filled with amusement.  
  
"I know you are."  
  
Kagome opened her mouth, and then shut it again, faintly resembling a fish out of water.  
  
"How long have you known?"  
  
"I just recently sensed a change in your scent." He said matter-of-factly.  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes. "And when were you going to tell me this?"  
  
"When you mentioned it." He said simply.  
  
Kagome turned around, gazing back up at the sky. "How long will it be? You know, until I give birth?"  
  
Sesshoumaru was silent a moment. "An inu-youkai usually carries their pups for two months before giving birth. Being that you're human though, it may be a little longer."  
  
Kagome looked down at her belly once more, wrapping her arms around it.  
  
"Will you love it?" she whispered so softly that she was unsure if he had even heard it.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned her to look at him, his eyes narrowed. "What ever made you think I wouldn't?"  
  
Kagome shrugged, looking away from him miserably. "It's going to be a hanyou."  
  
Sesshoumaru took her face in his hands and lowering his lips to hers in a chaste kiss.  
  
"Kagome, I will love our child no matter what."  
  
Tears formed in her eyes, but she blinked them back quickly. A heavy weight had just been lifted from her chest. Now the only thing she had to do was protect her unborn child from that crazy bastard Naraku.  
  
"We'll start looking for Inuyasha tomorrow." Kagome said quietly.  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku sat in their temporary camp, looking down at the jewel shards they had collected over the past six weeks. They lay in a perfectly straight line on the ground, almost quivering with the evil energy still housed within them.  
  
"I wonder how Kagome and Sesshoumaru did." Sango asked, looking to her male companions.  
  
"Probably better than us." Inuyasha said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
  
"Let us hope so, Inuyasha." Miroku said quietly. The hanyou nodded in agreement.  
  
Suddenly, Inuyasha's ears began twitching. He looked around the immediate area, sniffing the air curiously.  
  
Sango noticed some movement to her left, and watched as Kagome and Sesshoumaru emerged from the forest.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango called, getting up and running over to her. She hugged her briefly, stepping back and looking down at her belly. She placed her hands on Kagome's stomach for conformation. Sango's eyes widened and she laughed with delight, giving her friend another hug.  
  
Kagome laughed, linking arms with her friend, walking towards Inuyasha and Miroku with Sesshoumaru close behind.  
  
Sitting down beside Inuyasha, Kagome opened a small pouch Sesshoumaru had given her a few weeks ago. It contained one jewel shard when she received it, and now held six more. She poured them on the ground, deftly arranging them in a row beside the rest.  
  
"Twelve shards." Inuyasha said, staring down at the row steadily.  
  
Kagome ran her fingertips over the fragments that Inuyasha had acquired, instantly purifying them.  
  
"I thought there would be more." Miroku said quietly. They all watched as Kagome removed the necklace of Shikon and gathered the shards in her hands. She cupped everything together in both hands, closing her eyes in concentration as she willed the shards to unite with the main fragment. When she opened her hands, more of the jewel was completed; a little over half.  
  
"Naraku still has quite an amount." Sango said bleakly.  
  
Kagome clasped the necklace around her throat, slipping the jewel under the collar of her garment.  
  
"We have more." Kagome stated, hoping to keep everyone positive.  
  
"That might not matter Kagome." Miroku said, looking at her somberly.  
  
"We'll make it matter." She replied. "We have to."  
  
"Do we have a plan of attack?" Sango asked after a brief moment of silence.  
  
"Naraku's so unpredictable I think it would be pointless to plan anything." Kagome said. "I think the best thing we can do is stay on the offensive. I figure if I can use the jewel with my powers it should be enough to take him out quickly."  
  
"No."  
  
Both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha spoke at the same time. Kagome arched a brow, looking at both of them.  
  
"No what?" she asked uncertainly.  
  
"You will not be fighting." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Yeah, especially in your condition." Inuyasha chimed in, indicating her belly.  
  
Kagome gritted her teeth. "I can do this."  
  
"I do not want your life or the life of our unborn child put at risk." Sesshoumaru said in a tone that meant he expected no argument.  
  
Kagome silently seethed, giving her mate a death glare that apparently had no effect. The taiyoukai held her gaze, unblinking, waiting for her to back down.  
  
"They do have a point Kagome." Sango said softly, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Yes, Naraku will definitely take advantage of your pregnancy." Miroku added.  
  
Kagome shook off Sango's hand and stood, looking at each of them in turn.  
  
"This is my destiny. Whatever happens tomorrow is supposed to happen. If I die, I die. There's nothing anyone can do to stop it."  
  
With that Kagome turned, stalking off into the night.  
  
After a moment, Sesshoumaru stood intent of following his mate to ease her anger.  
  
"I'll go." Inuyasha said, standing to face his brother. Sesshoumaru locked gazes with his little brother, Inuyasha wordlessly staring back. The two siblings stood in the silent staring match for a bit, the tension creating a heavy electric atmosphere.  
  
Suddenly, Sesshoumaru sat back down. "Bring her back. I don't want her running around in the dark."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, taking off after Kagome.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Kagome sat, looking up at the star-filled sky, trying to calm herself without much success.  
  
'Everyone is being so overprotective!' she thought, bristling. If it was one thing Kagome hated it was that. When she first got here, everyone else would be putting their lives on the line for her. As the years progressed, so did Kagome's fighting skills. Yet...she was still treated as the little kid sister who always got in the way. Now, her friends, and her mate, were going to practically forfeiting their lives for her...again.  
  
'No. I won't let them.'  
  
She heard soft footsteps behind her and turned slightly. She watched as Inuyasha came up and sat down beside her.  
  
"I know how bad you want to get him." He said after a moment.  
  
Kagome snorted. "If you know then why won't you let me fight."  
  
Kagome was startled when she felt Inuyasha place a hand on her belly. She slowly met his eyes.  
  
"You have more than yourself to think about now."  
  
Kagome let her gaze travel down to her belly and she placed a hand over Inuyasha's.  
  
"I am." She said softly. "That's why I have to do this. Both of our futures depend on it."  
  
She looked back up at Inuyasha. "Please, understand."  
  
Inuyasha removed his hand, running it through his hair in frustration. He was silent for the longest time before speaking.  
  
"I won't lie to you and say that I do." He said quietly. "But then again, I never could figure you out."  
  
Kagome smiled, reaching out and hugging her friend.  
  
"Now we just have to talk Sesshoumaru into it."  
  
"No way. There's no 'we' in that. He's all yours." Inuyasha said with a laugh. "Come on, let's get back before he gets worried."  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
The group settled down early that night, although rest was most likely eluding each and every one of them.  
  
Kagome lay wrapped in Sesshoumaru's arms staring out into the inky black night.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" she asked, turning in his arms to face him. "I need to fight."  
  
"No." he said, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Sess-"  
  
"No."  
  
Kagome closed her eyes, attempting to control her temper. She opened them and kissed Sesshoumaru on the forehead.  
  
"Trust me." She said, kissing the tip of his nose. "Have faith in the fact that I have faith in me." She kissed his lips softly. "Let me fight, if not for my sake, for the sake of our baby's future."  
  
Sesshoumaru was silent for a moment. He then growled, claiming her mouth in a fierce kiss that left Kagome breathless. His fierce eyes met hers unwaveringly.  
  
"You may join us." Was all he said.  
  
Kagome smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him again. Sesshoumaru quickly took control of the kiss while removing her arms from around him, pinning them over her head on the ground. His lips trailed down her neck, nipping at the delicate flesh.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome hissed. "What are you doing? Inuyasha and the others are less than twenty feet away!"  
  
Sesshoumaru brought his lips to her ear.  
  
"We'll just have to be quiet then won't we?" he said, trailing his tongue around the shell of her ear. Kagome gasped and squirmed under his touch, finally giving up the fight, or lack there of, letting her mate have his way. 


	27. Naraku

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.  
  
Strange Fate  
  
Chapter 27  
  
AN: Sorry for not updating sooner. But I've been mad busy with school. Thanks to all of you who reviewed! I know this chapter is very short and kind of rushed, but here it is enjoy.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The day started out miserable to say the least, and got worse as it progressed. Fat purple-black clouds hung low in the overcast sky, while a chilly mist of rain fell in angle with the sharp wind. Kagome stayed close to Sesshoumaru, trying to keep warm as the group traveled across the countryside, following the sickly scent of Naraku. They had deduced that the hanyou had not bothered to cover his tracks because he wanted to be found. There were no more shards to find and nothing else to do now but confront each other for the chunk of jewel in both their possession.  
  
They had been traveling since daybreak, and dusk was quickly approaching. In a way Kagome just wished the damned monster would stop playing games and show himself so they could get this over with.  
  
Suddenly, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru both froze in their tracks. Kagome looked up at her mate, who was absolutely rigid, nearly bristling.  
  
"Is it...?" Sango asked, trailing off.  
  
"Naraku." Inuyasha growled, drawing his sword.  
  
As if his spoken name was invitation enough, Naraku materialized, a cruel smile gracing his lips.  
  
They eyed each other up in silence, the tension growing by the second.  
  
Finally, Inuyasha had enough.  
  
"This ends now Naraku! You might as well make it easy on yourself and just hand over the jewel fragment."  
  
Naraku chuckled.  
  
Kagome's eyes narrowed. Naraku was up to something.  
  
Suddenly, Miroku started to scream.  
  
Everyone's eyes swung to the houshi, who was holding his right wrist, looking at the palm of his hand in horror. Sango moved to go to his side, but stopped mid-step.  
  
"Kohaku." She whispered, her hand tightening on her weapon.  
  
Kagome looked at Sango, dismayed. Kohaku had been laid to rest a year prior, the shard sustaining his life removed by his sister in their final battle together.  
  
'How...?' Kagome wondered. Inuyasha's voice called her attention. She looked over at the hanyou, who had a faraway look in his eyes.  
  
Inuyasha began to tremble as he knelt to the ground, calling Kikyou's name over and over again as he draped his arms around a form only he could see.  
  
Kagome looked to her mate, his glazed eyes fixed on an invisible fiend in front of him as he drew his sword.  
  
Right then, Kagome knew what was going on.  
  
"Hallucinations." Kagome whispered.  
  
Naraku laughed. "Very clever little miko." He began sauntering towards her, weaving in and out of her companions as they struggled with his mind tricks. "Just a little something I conjured up to keep your friends busy while I take care of some unfinished business with you."  
  
Kagome's jaw clenched, backing up a few steps as he approached.  
  
"Stay away from me." Kagome growled, drawing her bow. Naraku stopped, and looked at her amused. Suddenly, Kagome felt her bow move in her hands. She looked down and saw she was holding a nasty looking snake. With a gasp she threw it to the ground, turning her gaze on Naraku.  
  
"You might as well just give in to me, miko. You're no match for me."  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes, standing her ground. Her eyes scanned over his form, trying to locate the jewel with no luck.  
  
'Where is it...?' she wondered, cursing under her breath.  
  
"I will never give in to you." She snarled.  
  
Naraku's eyes widened a fraction of an inch, surprised at her audacity. Suddenly, the hanyou gasped, and Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru's sword pierced his midsection, tearing a gash in his flesh. Kagome looked to her mate, who, for a brief instant had fought against Naraku's illusions and managed to wound the monster. But as soon as his clarity had come, it was gone, and Sesshoumaru was once again fighting with thin air.  
  
Naraku looked down at his stomach, then up to Kagome. It was then that she saw it. The jewel fragment was lodged in his belly, swirling with dark energy. Kagome saw her chance, and took it. Without another thought, she rushed forward, plunging her hand into Naraku's innards, wrapping her hand around the jewel, sending forth the incredible amount of energy she had been holding.  
  
She heard Naraku let loose a blood-curdling scream before everything went black. 


	28. Homecoming

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.  
  
Strange Fate  
  
Chapter 28  
  
AN: Hey guys thanks for reviewing. I felt bad for leaving you with a cliffie, so I got this chapter out quick to make up for it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'm glad to see that you didn't forget about me! And I have to give a special thanks to my number one stalker - uh, I mean fan...you know who you are... ;) I'm kinda sad that the story's almost over but all good things must come to and end, ne? Okay, gotta fly, enjoy!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Slowly, everything came into focus for Sesshoumaru. He blinked a few times, clearing the remaining fogginess from his sight, looking around the area puzzled. Inuyasha, the houshi and taijiya were laying scattered about on the ground, all alive, slowly rousing themselves from whatever spell Naraku had wove upon them.  
  
Sesshoumaru rose, scanning frantically for his mate. He heard a soft groan behind him and turned, his breath catching.  
  
Kagome lay on the ground, covered with blood, her face waxen. In an instant, he was at her side, taking in her appearance. He was relieved to find out that the blood was not her own, but Naraku's. With a shaky hand, he brushed the ebony locks back from her face, unsure for the first time in his life what to do.  
  
"Kagome. Kagome, please wake up." He whispered, moving her slightly so that she was settled in his lap. Sesshoumaru felt his heart twisting in his chest when his mate didn't respond. "Kagome, please."  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Kagome was drifting in nothingness.  
  
She felt no pain, no anger or sadness. She felt nothing.  
  
'Am I dead?' she wondered, slightly disappointed. Kagome drifted in the oblivion, unfeeling, unthinking, pleasantly comfortable until she heard a voice.  
  
"Kagome. Kagome, please wake up..."  
  
'That voice...I know that voice.' She thought. Just the sound of it elicited a spark of emotion within her. Her mind began associating things with the sound of the cool, masculine voice. Fear, anger, caring, love...Then it hit her. 'Sesshoumaru.'  
  
Her mate, the man who's heart she had melted and who had stolen hers. He was worried about her, and sounded sad.  
  
'Don't be sad,' Kagome thought, trying to pull herself up and out of the darkness. 'I'm here, I'm okay.'  
  
With that last thought, Kagome felt the darkness slipping away as she opened her eyes.  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
"Why won't she wake up?" Sango asked nervously, chewing on her nails as Miroku wrapped an arm around her shoulders comfortingly.  
  
"I don't know." Sesshoumaru said stiffly, looking down at Kagome in his arms.  
  
Inuyasha was running his clawed hands through his hair, pacing back and forth, his eyes fixed on the weak girl in his brother's lap.  
  
Just then, Kagome groaned, and shifted a bit. The group took a collective breath and held it, watching as the girl opened her eyes groggily.  
  
She looked around at each of them before resting her gaze on Sesshoumaru, a warm smile gracing her lips.  
  
"Sesshoumaru." She whispered.  
  
Sesshoumaru leaned down, kissing her tenderly on the forehead, not wanting to jostle her too much for fear of internal injury.  
  
Kagome watched as he pulled back, looking down at her with concern. She looked down at her hand, and opened it, revealing the completed Shikon jewel. Everyone was silent, looking at the jewel with mixed feelings. The tiny little orb, which had caused so much pain and heartache, sat innocently in the palm of Kagome's slim hand.  
  
"It's over." Kagome whispered.  
  
Suddenly, the jewel began to tremble, and rose out of her hand, hovering in the air slightly above Kagome. With a flash of light, it disappeared, leaving the group confused; all but Kagome that was.  
  
"Where did it go?" Inuyasha asked, looking around.  
  
Kagome placed a hand on her stomach. "Back in me." She said quietly, feeling a little strange.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome, who suddenly seemed to have gotten considerably lighter. He noticed, with horror, that his mate was fading away, right before his very eyes. He was able to see his own body through the dwindling form of hers.  
  
"Kagome!" he said, trying to hold onto her, but unable to grasp anything solid.  
  
Kagome noticed this and looked up at her mate with wide eyes, lifting a hand to touch his cheek, but watching as it passed right through him.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!"  
  
"Don't leave me, Kagome!"  
  
Kagome began to cry, looking around at her friends, who looked as horrified as she felt. She looked back to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Ai shiteru, Sesshoumaru."  
  
With that, Kagome disappeared, leaving everyone in a stunned silence. Sesshoumaru was looking down at his empty lap, his jaw clenched, his body trembling as he fought desparately to keep his tears at bay. Unable to control himself any longer, Sesshoumaru threw his head back to the sky, tears glistening on his pale face as he howled into the oncoming night.  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Sota hummed a dull tune as he swept the shrine. This had been Kagome's job before she had started traveling through time four years ago. Now, it was his. Sota grumbled, giving the broom a mighty swing, sending a pile of dirt and stones skidding across the courtyard. He watched as they slid and spun across the smooth stones, coming to halt against a crumpled form laying on the ground.  
  
Sota's jaw dropped as he let the broom fall to the ground, running over to the figure. He knelt down beside the person, turning them over to see their face.  
  
"Kagome!" he gasped. He looked around frantically. "Mom! Mom! Come quick!" 


	29. Kagome's Sorrow

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.  
  
Strange Fate  
  
Chapter 29  
  
AN: Thanks to all the reviewers! I'm not posting responses anymore because I just want to get these last couple chapters out as quick as possible. But don't worry, I read each and every one, and appreciate them all! Thank you so much guys! Oh, and sorry about the cliffie, but what the hell. Out of my whole 29 chapters so far, I've only had about...3. I'm not all that bad now am I? Okay, one more chapter on the way, then that's it for Strange Fate! But for now, enjoy the next to the last installment!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Kagome opened her eyes, staring up at a ceiling that seemed vaguely familiar. Her eyes wandered around absently, taking in her surroundings.  
  
'I'm...home.' She thought hazily, reaching up and touching a hand to her forehead. A cool cloth rested there, soothing her feverish flesh. 'But how...?'  
  
Kagome tried to push herself up, but in an instant there were hands urging her back down.  
  
"No, no, honey, you need to lie down and rest."  
  
Kagome turned her head a bit, meeting the concerned honey-brown gaze of her mother. She smiled.  
  
"Mom."  
  
Kagome's mother rewetted the cloth on her daughter's forehead before taking her hands in hers.  
  
"Sota found you laying unconscious in the courtyard yesterday evening." She said quietly. "You've been sleeping for about a day and a half."  
  
Kagome shifted a bit, looking down at her swollen belly. She placed a free hand on it, hoping to feel any movement from her child. Kagome's mother watched her daughter in silence for a moment.  
  
"Your baby's fine." She said. "I felt it kicking before."  
  
Kagome breathed a sigh of relief, looking at her mother sheepishly. She caught the look, and returned the smile. "I guess my baby's not a baby anymore." After a moment, she spoke. "Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome stifled a small giggle. "No mom. Inuyasha's brother, Sesshoumaru." After speaking her mate's name, Kagome's eyes began watering up.  
  
Five hundred years was a long time. Could Sesshoumaru have survived this long? It was a possibility, but if he did, wouldn't he have been here when she arrived back home? She looked to her mother, tears finally spilling down her cheeks. "Mom? Has anyone been here, looking for me?"  
  
Her mother saw where her daughter was going with that question, and sadly shook her head in a negative response.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and sighed, sinking back down in her bed sullenly. "I'd like to be alone for a little while please." She whispered.  
  
Her mother nodded, silently leaving the room.  
  
After the bedroom door shut, Kagome broke down, sobbing uncontrollably into her pillow.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
A few weeks had passed, and Kagome had done nothing but wander around the house sullenly during the day, watching the visitors to the shrine as they milled about.  
  
She only came out at night, when everyone had left, and the property was quiet. Kagome took solace in the dark, only raising her eyes to the sky when she knew she would see the thin sliver of moon shining down upon her, reminding her of the man she loved.  
  
Her wanderings always ended up taking her to the well house. Tonight was no different. She stood clad in a sheer white nightgown, peering down into the murky depths, trying to call up ghosts from the past, all the while looking much like a ghost herself. Tears fell from her eyes, as she gripped the weathered wooden lip so hard it began to hurt.  
  
"I did everything I was supposed to." She whispered, her soft voice echoing in the small building. "So why did this happen?"  
  
Kagome carefully swung a leg over the edge, climbing down the ladder until her feet touched the hard dusty earth. She looked down at the ground expectantly, waiting for that ever-familiar blue light to engulf her and carry her five hundred years into the past.  
  
This had been a ritual for her ever since she gained her strength back. She would come here, and wait. Even if nothing happened, she would wait. Tonight though, everything seemed to be too much for Kagome.  
  
"God damn it! Work! Take me back!" she cried, sinking to her knees, pounding on the ground feebly. "Please..."  
  
"Kagome."  
  
Kagome sniffled, looking up, seeing her mother peering down at her anxiously.  
  
Kagome rose to her feet, slowly climbing the ladder, allowing her mother to help her out once she reached the top.  
  
"Honey, this isn't healthy, for you or your baby."  
  
Kagome averted her watery gaze miserably.  
  
"Come inside, let me make you a cup of tea. We can talk a little if you'd like." She offered, trying to catch her daughter's eyes.  
  
Kagome nodded, casting one last look at the well before falling into step beside her mother as they headed to the house.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Another week had passed, and Kagome had decided to finally start to come to terms with herself. She would never be able to return to the Feudal Era, and Sesshoumaru had most likely not survived the past five hundred years.  
  
Kagome knelt under the God Tree, looking up at it's massive limbs, stretching up towards the sky. She looked down at her belly, cradling it with her arms lovingly.  
  
"It's just you and me baby." She said softly. "I just wish you could have known your father."  
  
Kagome returned her gaze to the tree, one of only two connections to her life in the past. She wondered what had happened to all of her friends; if they had lived happy lives after the death of Naraku.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Kagome stilled, her breath catching. She turned her head slightly towards the sound, shifting her legs under her so that she could stand.  
  
"Could you tell me if this is the Higurashi resi..." when Kagome had fully turned to face the visitor, his voice had instantly trailed off. "Kagome?"  
  
Kagome couldn't see the figure clearly, due to the fact that they were backlit by the setting sun. That voice though, it sounded so familiar. She took a few steps forward, her breathing unsteady. The figure began moving towards her as well, both slowly closing the distance between them.  
  
He was a tall man, dressed in a sharp black designer suit, a deep crimson button down shirt accenting the outfit. His hair was white, tied back neatly in a long braid. Kagome approached him cautiously.  
  
'His eyes...what color are his eyes...?"  
  
When she got less than three feet away, she had her answer. Gold. The man was looking down at her silently, completely awestruck, trying to form words, wanting to speak them, yet unable to.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, a bit unsure due to the fact that he lacked the markings that would have adorned his forehead and cheeks, thus giving her undeniable proof that this was her mate.  
  
Without a word, the man stepped forward, taking her in his arms, wrapping her up in a loving embrace. After a moment, he spoke, his lips brushing lightly against her ear.  
  
"I told you that I would wait for you." He said softly. "And I have. I've waited five hundred years for this moment."  
  
Kagome began to cry. But this time, it was out of sheer joy, not sadness. She pulled back a bit, looking into her mate's eyes, which shone with unshed tears. His mouth descended upon hers, kissing her hungrily, wanting more and more, that of which Kagome gladly gave.  
  
Fate, which Kagome had been cursing up and down the past few weeks, had finally made good and brought them back together once again. 


	30. Happily Ever After

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.  
  
Strange Fate  
  
Chapter 30  
  
AN: Well, here it is, the conclusion to Strange Fate. I'm kinda sad it's over, but then I think, 'Well, now I can start another one!' I want to thank everyone for reading my fic, especially those of you who have been there from the very beginning, and those of you whose reviews always make me smile. I never expected you all to enjoy this story so much, but I'm so glad you did! Thank you!   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Many years had passed since that day in the courtyard when Kagome and Sesshoumaru had finally been reunited. Through many conversations, she had learned of his life over the past five hundred years, and had found out the fate of her friends in the Feudal Era.  
  
Inuyasha had lived for a long time, but his human blood had been his ultimate downfall and he had died of old age. Sango and Miroku had wed, and had a large family, many of their descendants still roaming Japan today. Rin had grown up into a young woman, leaving Sesshoumaru's side to marry and have children of her own. Jaken, Kagome had learned, was still Sesshoumaru's faithful companion.  
  
As the years passed, Kagome's grandfather had died, Sota was now a senior in college, and her mother was now maturing and gray. Kagome though, hadn't aged a day.  
  
She couldn't explain why, other than the fact that the jewel had granted her silent wish right before she had disappeared from the Feudal Era. She had wished for everyone to be happy though out their lives, and from the sound of it, they had.  
  
For herself, being the mate of an inu youkai, Kagome concluded that the jewel had granted her a longer life, due to the fact that her love would live for many centuries to come.  
  
Their child had been born a full inu-youkai, much to the surprise of both parents.  
  
Keiko had been born a little bit after Sesshoumaru's arrival. Kagome's aunt and mother had helped her through the labor while Sota and her grandfather tried to keep Sesshoumaru calm.  
  
Keiko had her father's intense golden eyes and fair skin. Two delicate maroon stripes rested across her cheekbones, one under each eye. Her hair was thick and glossy, black as pitch, and her personality was much like Kagome's own. The little girl was now twelve years old, yet looked about five. At present, she was running around the courtyard, chasing the elderly Jaken around, every now and then looking back at her parents, who sat watching on the porch.  
  
Kagome looked down at her arms, where the most recent edition of their family now lay sleeping. Daichi was only a few months old and had an uncanny resemblance to his father. He had his father's eyes, and silvery hair. The markings on his face were also identical to Sesshoumaru's.  
  
Kagome felt the gentle press of lips on her temple and looked up, meeting Sesshoumaru's gaze. They smiled at each other, not saying a word, not needing any to convey the love that they both felt for each other and their children.  
  
"Jaken! You're no fun!"  
  
Kagome looked towards Keiko and Jaken, laughing softly at the sight. The poor old toad was lying on his back in the center of the courtyard, panting heavily while Keiko poked at his side with her foot.  
  
"Keiko, maybe you should give Jaken a break!" Kagome called. The little girl gave the toad one last look before bounding over to her parents, hopping up into her father's lap.  
  
Jaken slowly got up, lumbering towards the family, wiping sweat from his brow.  
  
"You remind me of a little girl I once knew a long time ago, Keiko." Jaken said, sitting down in the shade with a sigh, quickly settling himself into a light doze.  
  
Kagome met Sesshoumaru's gaze, which was a bit wistful.  
  
At that moment, she wondered how long she would actually live. Would she too, watch the people she loved grow old and pass on while she remained young? She looked back down at Daichi, stoking the baby youkai's downy hair lightly.  
  
Deep down in her heart, Kagome knew the answer to her question. She would lose many people close to her; her mother, Sota, future friends and acquaintances.  
  
Sesshoumaru had lived a life of loss thus far, and it had changed him from the arrogant, brazen inu-youkai, into a much more subdued, unpretentious man. Kagome could even say that he had a sad look lingering in the depths of his eyes.  
  
She sighed, looking into the sky which was filled with countless colors as the sun sank below the horizon. Fate never forgot to throw a twist into the works. It never let anyone off easy.  
  
Kagome though, knew she would be able to handle anything as long as Sesshoumaru was by her side. He was her mate, her love, her life, and they would chase away all the sadness by countering it with the happiness that their children and just being together would create.  
  
Kagome smiled. Never in a million years would she have been able to imagine this moment. She probably would have laughed at whoever would have insinuated it. But right now, she couldn't imagine life any other way.  
  
Fate was definitely strange indeed. 


	31. Update

Hey all, just a little update. SessRin has produced the first chapter of the sequel to Strange Fate. Go check it out! Story ID is 1556058. By the way, I'll be posting the first chapter of my new fic, 'The Switch' by Friday. Ja! 


End file.
